


Bláthanna puimcín

by Soe_Mame



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Deal with a Devil, F/M, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack-o'-lanterns, Pumpkins, Random extremely sugary moments, Rape/Non-con Elements, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: Si dice che, nella notte tra il 31 Ottobre e l'1 Novembre, la linea che divide il mondo dei vivi e quello degli spiriti si assottigli.Si dice che, se metti davanti alla tua casa una zucca dall'aspetto mostruoso con dentro una candela, potrai scacciare gli spiriti maligni che vagano nell'oscurità.Si dice che Jack O' Lantern regni nella notte di Halloween.[ 99% ispirata aSadistic Pumpkin][ Prima pubblicazione: 2013 ]× I apologize to Irish-speakers if the title is somehow weird. In that case, I would be glad if you correct me.





	1. Aon

\- Un'altra? -  
Jack alzò lo sguardo dal boccale vuoto, rivolgendogli un'occhiata che sarebbe dovuta essere decisa ma che, ne era conscio, sembrava più quella di un pesce pescato da almeno quattro giorni.  
\- I soldi li ho, eh. - ribattè, facendo oscillare una moneta da sei pence tra l'indice e il medio.  
\- Non ne dubito. - sospirò l'oste, il boccale pulito ancora a mezz'aria: - Ma questa è già la quinta, stasera. E non voglio casini come tre giorni fa. -  
\- Ehi, era quell'imbecille di Fearghus a provocare! - sbottò Jack, sentendo una fitta sul lato destro della testa, la sua stessa voce che rimbombava nelle orecchie. Si portò una mano alla parte dolente, sperando di non dover vomitare l'anima dietro il primo albero disponibile.  
\- Quindi... - riprese il ragazzo, traendo un profondo respiro: - .. sì, voglio un'altra birra. Ne ho il diritto. -.  
Per tutta risposta, l'oste alzò gli occhi al cielo, arrendendosi. Non che a Jack fosse sfuggito il fatto che non avesse mai staccato gli occhi da quei sei pence.  
Quando il boccale pieno apparve sotto i suoi occhi, il ragazzo vi si gettò come se non bevesse da mesi, svuotandone metà in un sorso.  
Dovette sbottonarsi la camicia, per poi tirare fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni un laccio con cui legarsi i capelli: tra l'alcool e la ressa del locale, si sentiva bruciare sia dall'interno che dall'esterno.  
Riportò lo sguardo sul boccale mezzo pieno, cercando di fare mente locale su quanto gli fosse rimasto: con i soldi nel borsellino poteva avere massimo altre tre birre; con i soldi totali nascosti nella sua dimora, avrebbe potuto mantenere uno stile di vita decente almeno fino al mese successivo.  
Se poi qualcuno avesse improvvisamente avuto un impellente bisogno di un fabbro, aveva assicurate anche un po' di entrate.  
E poi c'erano pure la collana della signora O' Quinn, l'anello della signora O' Malley e gli orecchini della signora O' Gallagher; era indeciso se modificarli un po' per spacciarli per un corredo unico e alzarne ulteriormente il prezzo - ma, del resto, già che doveva modificarli per renderli meno riconoscibili, tanto valeva approfittarne. Sperò che quei gingilli non tradissero le sue aspettative: era rimasto abbastanza deluso dal ricavo a dir poco misero ottenuto dalla rivendita dei tre cavalli dei Doherty.  
Tra l'altro, erano già nove giorni che quei gioielli erano in suo possesso, doveva darsi una mossa a sistemarli e a sbarazzarsene - ancora piangeva quello smeraldo che aveva dovuto buttare nella palude non appena aveva intravisto le guardie avvicinarsi alla sua casa, smeraldo che aveva tenuto in casa per cinque giorni e che poi non era più riuscito a ritrovare.  
"Oh, dannazione!" afferrò il manico del boccale e mandò giù un'altra sorsata, improvvisamente irritato: "C'era pure quel dannato tetto! Con tutto quello che costa ripararlo, mi ritrovo con..." sbattè il bicchiere sul bancone, imprecando per quella metà di prezioso alcool finito sul legno: "Molto meno di un mese! Già tra tre giorni ho finito tutto!". Digrignò i denti, passandosi una mano sugli occhi doloranti: "Allora, Jack, parliamone. O continui a stare qui e ti fai cadere il tetto di casa, o ripari il tetto e vivi da preticello in odore di santità." aprì due dita, riuscendo ad intravedere il muro di fronte a sé: "... a meno che non sia qualcun altro a ripagarti.".  
Puntò il gomito contro il bancone, per poi voltarsi e abbracciare con lo sguardo l'intero locale; la sua attenzione fu catturata quasi subito da tre uomini in un angolo, in uno stato di semi-inconscienza non così raro da vedere, in quel posto.  
"Mairtin è un idiota." rimuginò, le labbra che si curvavano appena in un sorriso: "Posso chiedergli se, gentilmente, può darmi un'occhiata al tetto, lui che è così alto e in forma, mentre io sono piccolino e malato." diede un paio di colpi di tosse, accertandosi del loro suono abbastanza credibile: "Se poi gli si rompe il tetto mentre lo controlla... oh, Mairtin, Mairtin, che cosa hai combinato al mio povero tetto!" ridacchiò, tornando a sorseggiare la birra: "Magari entro un paio di giorni, così ci sono più possibilità che non ci tiri le cuoia." ci pensò un istante. Scosse la testa: "Dovrò spolverare il vestito nero e cercare un giardino decente. I Lynch si sono messi quel fottuto cagnaccio... Oh, e prendere almeno un paio di cipolle dall'orto di Mochta. Faccio davvero schifo nel piangere a comando.".  
Un brusìo concitato lo riportò nel locale, portandolo a girarsi di nuovo; gli sfuggì un altro sorriso nel notare come il tavolo da gioco si fosse animato.  
"Andiamo a guadagnarci il pane onestamente.".  
Si alzò, facendosi largo tra clienti troppo ubriachi per reggersi in piedi e procaci fanciulle talmente truccate da ottenere un involontario effetto comico. Nel passare, fece scivolare una mano su un tavolo, dove qualche poveraccio - o, forse, più di uno - aveva avuto l'incauta idea di posare aggeggi luccicanti.  
Aprì il palmo, scrutandone il contenuto: gettò a terra un paio di pezzi di vetro e un chiodo che aveva tutta l'aria di essere arrugginito, mettendo nel secondo borsellino attaccato alla cintura un orecchino probabilmente perso da una delle gentili dame, un fazzoletto, un piccolo crocifisso e tre fiammiferi.  
\- Allora? - quasi urlò, tirando indietro una sedia del tavolo da gioco e lasciandovisi cadere sopra: - Oggi va? -  
\- Ah, mi sembrava strano non vederti. - ridacchiò Riordán, buttando giù tre dadi. Sette. Peccato.  
\- Io me ne vado. - Rumann si alzò, seguito da due fanciulle fino a quel momento trillanti al suo fianco.  
\- Non vuoi perdere di nuovo? - gli urlò dietro Jack, senza riuscire a trattenere un ghigno; sfortunatamente, Rumann sembrò non averlo sentito - o forse, non aveva voglia di rispondergli.  
Il ragazzo roteò gli occhi, riportandoli su Riordán.  
\- Dai qua. - disse, porgendogli una mano; quando i tre dadi furono sul suo palmo, gli bastò una torsione del polso per farne scivolare uno nella fascetta di cuoio sotto il polsino della camicia, estraendone un altro perfettamente identico e con una faccia  _un po'_  più pesante delle altre.  
Puntò due monete da tre pence e lanciò i dadi con assoluta tranquillità, godendosi i respiri mozzi del pubblico, in attesa del risultato.  
Cinque, uno e tre. Nove.  
\- Oh. - fece, inarcando appena le sopracciglia, sfoggiando il tono più stupito e falso che poteva: - Direi che la fortuna mi sorride. - tirò fuori due monete da sei pence, rivolgendosi agli altri uomini attorno al tavolo con un sorriso serafico: - Alziamo un po' la posta? -.  
Bastava sostituire soltanto un altro dado.  
Cinque, tre. E un quattro.  
Dodici.  
  
\- Ha vinto di nuovo! - tuonò Tassach, quasi rovesciando il tavolo da gioco, tanta era la foga con cui si era alzato: - Sei solo un lurido baro! -  
\- Baro? - Jack sorrise, gonfiando il borsellino con la vincita; dovette mettersi alcune monete nelle tasche, visto lo spazio nullo rimasto: - Dimostralo. -.  
Senza quei due dadi  _un po'_  più pesanti, gli sarebbe risultato difficile. E lui, di certo, non li aveva lasciati sul tavolo.  
\- Tu! - il viso di Tassach era ormai il più rosso di tutti quelli presenti - nel suo caso, però, non si trattava della sola birra: - Vai all'Inferno, lurido- -  
\- Niente casini qui dentro! - la voce dell'oste, straordinariamente, riuscì a sovrastare quella di Tassach, portando l'attenzione su di sé: - Se volete fare a botte, fatelo fuori di qui. -  
\- Non ne ho alcuna intenzione. - disse Jack, pacato, alzando le spalle: - Anzi, faccio un altro giro. -.  
Esattamente come si era aspettato, l'oste scosse la testa, ma gli fece apparire sul bancone esattamente ciò che voleva.  
\- Uh, potresti offrire, qualche volta! - piagnucolò una ragazza, con voce particolarmente acuta, prendendo in ostaggio un suo braccio.  
\- Uhm, sì. - rispose Jack, con un sorriso: - Potrei. - con uno strattone, liberò il braccio, sedendosi davanti al bancone: - Ma non lo farò. - buttò giù metà della birra.  
Offri ad uno e subito vogliono tutti.  
Già doveva dosare i pence per se stesso, figurarsi se poteva permettersi di regalare birre a chi frequentava il locale - neanche potesse ottenere qualcosa in cambio, neanche dovesse fare un regalo a qualcuno che trovava simpatico.  
Per fortuna, l'assenza dell'ultimo particolare gli garantiva anche l'assenza di qualsiasi colpo di testa del genere.  
Scostò la frangetta bionda dagli occhi, sentendo la pelle della fronte e delle mani ormai sudata; si rifece una piccola coda ai capelli, la precedente ormai piuttosto sfatta.  
Una pressione su una spalla.  
\- Buona vincita, stanotte. -.  
Jack fece scendere lo sguardo: una mano più grande della sua, le dita che gli artigliavano la spalla; sbattè più volte le palpebre, cercando di capire se il blu mare che vedeva su quelle unghie appuntite ci fosse davvero o se fossero i primi segnali circa il dover smettere di bere, per quella sera.  
Si voltò di scatto, incontrando un volto che non aveva mai visto: un giovane, probabilmente di poco più di vent'anni, con occhi azzurri e corti capelli scuri.  
Gli parve di notare uno strano riflesso bluastro tra quelle ciocche, forse dovuto al tremolio delle lanterne del locale.  
\- Tu chi sei? - fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire, confuso.  
Sentiva una stretta dolorosa allo stomaco, che nulla aveva a che fare con l'alcool; inoltre, nonostante quel caldo quasi asfissiante, aveva sentito qualcosa di gelido percorrergli il corpo, seguendo il tragitto delle vene.  
E lì, dove lui lo stava stringendo, si sentiva bruciare.  
Il giovane sorrise.  
\- Sono qualcuno che è venuto a conoscenza delle tue prodezze. - la sua voce era bassa, di un timbro che non sarebbe stato in grado di definire. Ma la cosa che lo fece sobbalzare fu il fatto che l'aveva sentita risuonare nella sua mente come se quella frase gli fosse stata detta direttamente nell'orecchio.  
\- Scusa? - fece Jack, indeciso se alzarsi e andarsene o rimanere lì.  
\- Ehi, Jack! - una voce femminile lo costrinse a voltarsi, verso due ragazze che lo guardavano, divertite: - Con chi stai parlando? -.  
\- Con questo straniero. - rispose, inarcando un sopracciglio: certo, quel giovane non poteva non dirsi affascinante, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato tale pudicizia da parte di ragazze di quel tipo.  
\- Ah, lasciatelo perdere! - rise Riordán, più in là: - E' completamente andato! -  
\- Sei birre sono troppe anche per Jack l'Ubriacone! - le due ragazze scoppiarono a ridere sguaiatamente.  
Jack sentì un tuffo al cuore.  
Tornò a guardare il giovane che, fino a quel momento, non aveva mai smesso di sorridere. Non gli piaceva quel sorriso. Aveva qualcosa di inquietante.  
\- Cosa diavolo sei? - sibilò, a denti stretti.  
Le labbra dell'altro si schiusero in una leggera risata. Jack si ritrasse: i canini erano troppo lunghi.  
\- I vostri modi di dire sono adorabili. - il giovane si sedette al suo fianco, facendo frusciare il mantello blu scuro.  
\- Nostri...? - ripeté Jack, non capendo.  
Tornò a guardare la spalla, dove l'altro l'aveva afferrato.  
Guardò il giovane negli occhi.  
Il respiro si mozzò.  
Quella porzione di camicia era annerita, come bruciata.  
In quegli occhi azzurri aveva visto un baluginio rosso. E non era stata la sua immaginazione, le lanterne o la birra.  
Scattò in piedi, il sedile cadde a terra.  
Fece un passo indietro, le mani tremavano.  
\- Tu... - deglutì: - ... tu sei... -  
\- Venuto a prenderti? Sì. - la creatura demoniaca lo guardò, divertita, tranquilla come se non avesse alcuna fretta: - Mi sono giunte voci sul tuo conto, Jack. Ti ho tenuto d'occhio per un po' e devo ammettere che, sì, è proprio vero ciò che si dice di te. - accavallò le gambe, lasciando andare la schiena contro il bancone: - E' davvero straordinaria l'esistenza di un umano come te. Completamente incurante di chi lo circonda, troppo preso da se stesso per considerare qualcun altro, dedito soltanto al denaro, al saziare i propri desideri. Rubare, ingannare, ferire senza alcun accenno di rimorso, vedendo tutto ciò come il giusto corso della propria natura. - inclinò appena la testa: - Non potevo non prepararti un posto d'onore nel mio regno. -.  
"... cazzo.".  
Scattò verso la porta, sbattendo contro chiunque; gettò a terra una ragazza e un cliente nella speranza di rallentare quella creatura infernale, nel caso l'avesse seguito, buttò a terra due tavoli, ignorò le grida di sorpresa, le imprecazioni.  
La porta.  
Vi si scagliò contro, si bloccò.  
Era lì.  
Davanti a lui.  
Jack si voltò: non era più dove l'aveva lasciato. Tornò a guardarlo. Era lì, di fronte a lui. Era davvero lì.  
\- Hai così tanta fretta di andare? - la creatura sorrise. E quello era decisamente un ghigno.  
Indietreggiò.  
"Devo pensare a qualcosa." si disse, serrando le labbra: "Non può finire così. No, decisamente no. Ma cosa posso fare? Cos'ho, qui, a portata di mano? I vestiti, il denaro... non credo si farà corrompere dal denaro." un altro passo indietro: "Il pugnale? No, non avrebbe alcuna efficacia. E non credo che dargli fuoco serva a qualcosa,  _anzi_. Ho un orecchino, un fazzoletto, un..." deglutì, il suo cuore fece un salto: "... un crocifisso. Posso farcela.".  
Si gettò a terra, in ginocchio, quasi battendo la fronte contro il pavimento: - Ti prego! - gemette, cercando di far leva sul suo mal di testa per rendere credibile la sua lamentela: - Ti prego, non portarmi via! Migliorerò! Diventerò buono! -. Ignorò lo scoppio di risate alle sue spalle. Era soltanto una voce quella che, in quel momento, voleva udire.  
\- Jack... - era fin troppo vellutata. Rabbrividì: - ... pensi davvero che io creda ad una cazzata di simili dimensioni? -.  
"Oh, certo che no."  
\- Abbiate pietà! - singhiozzò.  
"Ma non si può arrivare subito al punto. Bisogna girarci un po' intorno, prima."  
Dannate lacrime che non uscivano. Avrebbero reso la sua farsa decisamente migliore.  
\- Temo di non potere. - sospirò la creatura, paziente: - Non è, come dire, nella mia natura. -.  
Jack si passò una mano sugli occhi, sperando fossero abbastanza arrossati: - Allora... - sussurrò, alzando la testa fino ad incontrare di nuovo quello sguardo azzurro: - ... posso... chiedere... un ultimo desiderio...? - mormorò, la voce spezzata.  
\- Ehi, Jack, ma che ti prende? -  
\- Stavolta è proprio andato... -  
\- Basta che non vomiti lì, che poi dobbiamo uscire! -  
Il sorriso scomparve dal volto della creatura: - Se ne ricordano sempre. -. Con un cenno del capo, il giovane annuì.  
\- Oh, grazie! - esclamò Jack, saltando su: - Grazie! Grazie! - corse al bancone, sentendo decine e decine di sguardi divertiti e confusi su di sé. Li ignorò.  
\- Un'altra birra. - disse, di fronte agli occhi disorientati dell'oste.  
Esattamente come tutte le volte precedenti, la scena si ripeté e la birra apparve sul bancone.  
\- Una birra come ultimo desiderio? -  
Jack si impose di non rabbrividire: stavolta la voce del demone era troppo vicina. Non era più solo una sensazione sinistra. Poteva sentirlo dietro di sé. Esitò dal guardarsi le spalle: aveva come l'impressione che vi avrebbe trovato le sue mani.  
\- Sì. - sospirò, una pausa tra un sorso e un altro: - Una birra. -.  
Assaporò la bevanda come se fosse la prima volta, incuriosito da un nuovo sapore, come se non avesse mai più potuto berla in vita sua, un addio.  
Quando, alla fine, il boccale fu svuotato, sentì davvero la pressione delle mani del demone sulle sue spalle.  
Era il momento.  
\- Devo pagare. - borbottò.  
Mise mano al borsellino -  _il secondo_  - e frugò al suo interno. Assunse un'espressione sconvolta ed estrasse i tre fiammiferi, fissandoli come se non credesse ai propri occhi.  
\- Io... - mormorò, incredulo: - ... ho solo questi. -.  
Incontrò lo sguardo allibito dell'oste.  
\- ... ma se hai appena vinto una fortuna! - protestò questi, la voce strozzata.  
Jack aprì il borsellino e rovesciò il contenuto sul tavolo - il crocifisso stretto tra due dita attraverso la stoffa, in modo che non cadesse.  
\- Li ho... - sussurrò, piano: - ... persi. -.  
Silenzio.  
Una risata leggera. Alle sue spalle, troppo vicina.  
\- Che fine ingloriosa, Jack. - ridacchiò il demone.  
\- Tu... - mormorò, lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé: - ... puoi darmi sei pence? Soli sei pence, solo per pagare. Dopodiché, ti seguirò. -.  
\- Sapevo che me l'avresti chiesto. - poteva sentire il respiro della creatura contro il suo collo: - Non armeggio con simili idiozie. Ma, come sicuramente saprai, posso mutare forma. Una moneta da sei pence. La avrai per un istante. L'oste la avrà per ancor meno tempo. -.  
Una leggera folata di vento, un tintinnio.  
Jack guardò verso il pavimento, alle sue spalle. Il demone era scomparso: al suo posto c'era una piccola moneta d'argento, di sei pence.  
Si chinò e la raccolse, rigirandosela tra le dita.  
E la schiaffò nel borsellino.  
Un urlo disumano rimbombò nelle sue orecchie, facendolo scoppiare a ridere. Mise mano al borsellino dei soldi, dando all'oste spiazzato una moneta da sei pence.  
\- Tieni. - rise, agitando il borsellino con la falsa moneta e il crocifisso.  
Con passo deciso, lo sguardo alto, Jack uscì dal locale, lasciando i brusii allibiti dietro la porta.  
\- Liberami! -  
\- Il crocifisso annulla i tuoi poteri, vero? - rise il ragazzo, avviandosi verso la strada di casa.  
\- Ti ordino di liberarmi! -  
\- E perché mai dovrei? - Jack non riusciva a trattenere le risate, né si sforzava di farlo. Non sapeva perché, ma si sentiva sollevato, come se nulla sarebbe mai potuto succedergli.  
\- Sappi che la pagherai per questo! - la voce del demone era molto meno vellutata, decisamente meno calma, immensamente più divertente da sentire: - Mi libererò e per te sarà la fine! -  
\- Sì, sì, lo sappiamo. - agitò il borsellino, sentendo in risposta un'imprecazione talmente colorita da metterlo, per un istante, a disagio: - Peccato tu non possa liberarti. In nessun modo. Soltanto io posso farlo. -.  
Un ringhio basso, frustrato.  
Jack rise di nuovo: "Ce l'ho in pugno. Letteralmente! Ah. Ah. Ah.".  
Tuttavia, sapeva quanto poco saggio fosse proseguire troppo a lungo con quella cosa. Aveva imparato a dosare i tempi e quello era il momento giusto: - Senti un po'... - buttò lì, con noncuranza: - ... possiamo fare un patto. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ...  _tu_  proponi un patto  _a me_? -  
Sì, in effetti, doveva riconoscerne l'assurdità.  
\- Non hai altro modo per liberarti. - gli fece notare.  
Un altro ringhio basso. Lo prese per un sì.  
\- Io ti libererò... - disse: - ... ma tu dovrai promettere di non prendere la mia anima per i prossimi dieci anni. -.  
Dieci anni. Un nulla, per un demone.  
Un patto che l'avrebbe tenuto al sicuro per un decennio.  
\- ... e sia. - la voce della creatura era bassa, un ringhio continuo, fuoco ardente sotto la cenere: - Prometto di non prendere la tua anima per i prossimi dieci anni. Liberami e questo patto sarà valido. -.  
Le labbra di Jack si curvarono in un sorriso di trionfo, il cuore batteva forte, leggero, come non mai.  
Aprì il borsellino e, piano, tirò fuori la moneta.  
Non appena emerse dalla stoffa, essa scomparve; nello stesso istante, il giovane dagli occhi azzurri apparve d'innanzi a Jack, il volto contratto in una smorfia di pura ira.  
\- Ci rivedremo. Sappilo. - sibilò.  
Jack, semplicemente, sorrise: - Lo so. -.  
  
Scosse uno dei borsellini gonfi, beandosi di come le monete fossero troppo compresse per tintinnare.  
Avrebbe dovuto ringraziare i duchi O' Reilly del  _gentile regalo_. E, forse, avrebbe dovuto ringraziare anche quegli impiastri che, tutti esaltati, gli avevano offerto tutto quel ben di dio ad un decimo del prezzo effettivo.  
Il fatto che non sapessero minimamente che quei gioielli valessero dieci volte di più era irrilevante.  
Ecco perché adorava i ladruncoli giovani e inesperti.  
"Meglio che mi muova." si disse Jack, rimettendo il borsellino nella pesante sacca che portava con sé: "Non ho intenzione di far finire tutta questa roba nelle mani di qualche imbecille.".  
Il sole era vicino alla linea dell'orizzonte e il cielo iniziava a tingersi di colori caldi; se avesse mantenuto un passo costante, sarebbe arrivato a casa prima dello scendere effettivo della sera.  
Riprese a camminare, giocherellando con il bastone da passeggio, l'impugnatura ricurva che girava attorno al suo polso.  
"Direi che stasera è obbligatorio festeggiare!" esultò, già pregustando boccali e boccali di birra.  
Si bloccò.  
Aveva lasciato le vie più frequentate, era almeno un'ora che camminava in totale solitudine.  
Non si aspettava di incontrare qualcun altro, men che meno qualcuno fermo in mezzo alla via, vestito con abiti dal taglio elegante che ben poco si addicevano a quel paese di campagna e a quella strada di alberi, terra e fango.  
Gli sfuggì un sorriso.  
"Che straordinaria puntualità.".  
Dieci anni esatti. Lo stesso giorno, seppur qualche ora prima. Si sarebbe aspettato di incontrarlo a notte fonda, quando il 31 Ottobre e l'1 Novembre si incontravano, piuttosto che all'imbrunire.  
\- Sei tornato, dunque. - disse, forzando il suo tono a farsi più timoroso.  
\- Ti avevo annunciato che sarebbe successo. - fu la pacata risposta del demone. Lo vide avvicinarsi, fino a ridurre la loro distanza a meno di un braccio teso.  
\- Il nostro patto trova la sua realizzazione. - disse la creatura, piano: - Come promesso, ho rinunciato alla tua anima per dieci anni. Ora è giunto il momento che tu mi segua nel mio regno. -.  
Jack abbassò lo sguardo, celando gli occhi dietro la frangetta chiara; curvò appena la schiena, si strinse nelle spalle.  
Dieci anni.  
Un nulla, per un demone, meno di un battito di ciglia.  
\- E sia. - sussurrò, posando a terra la sacca colma di borsellini pieni: - Ti seguirò. - trasse un profondo respiro: - Temo di non poter chiedere un'ultima birra, giusto? -  
\- Giusto. -  
Riuscì a soffocare un sorriso: la voce del demone si era incrinata.  
\- Posso sempre avere diritto ad un ultimo desiderio, però, vero? - mormorò, lo sguardo ancora basso.  
La risposta della creatura giunse con qualche secondo di ritardo: Jack aveva come l'impressione che si stesse spazientendo. E la cosa lo divertiva.  
\- E sia. - acconsentì il demone. Tono pacato, timbro incrinato. Esattamente come sospettava.  
Jack alzò lo sguardo, il bastone da passeggio stretto al petto, il volto intimorito: - Io... vorrei... una mela. -.  
Le sopracciglia della creatura infernale si inarcarono, l'espressione sinceramente stupita: - Tu... - ripeté, piano: - ... vuoi una  _mela_? - le labbra si curvarono in un sorriso sinistro, scoprendo i canini troppo lunghi: - Curiosa scelta, devo dire. Prima di andare all'Inferno, vuoi che il tuo ultimo pasto terreno sia il frutto del peccato. Sei davvero una persona interessante, Jack. Degno del mio regno, senza dubbio. -.  
L'altro inspirò a fondo, per poi guardare gli alberi che costeggiavano la strada: tra di essi, vi erano due alberi di mele.  
Si avvicinò ad uno, tese il braccio e si sollevò sulle punte.  
Le sue dita toccarono solo aria.  
Provò con l'altro albero ma, ancora una volta, non riuscì a prendere niente.  
\- Sono... - sussurrò, debole: - ... troppo in alto. -.  
Si voltò, incontrando quegli occhi azzurri, leggendovi impazienza e divertimento. Sperò di avere un'espressione abbastanza disperata: - Potresti prendermene una? Una soltanto! Dopodiché, ti seguirò. -.  
Il demone inclinò la testa di lato, scrutandolo per qualche istante. Quando parlò, la sua voce era cauta, ben meno calma di prima: - Hai dei crocifissi o pagine sacre, con te? -.  
Jack scosse la testa, costringendosi a non scoppiare a ridere al ricordo di dieci anni prima: - No. Non porto crocifissi, non porto pagine sacre. Nulla di questo è con me. -  
\- Falso, bugiardo Jack. - trasalì, le unghie del demone gli pungevano le guance, il tronco del melo gli premeva contro la schiena; gli occhi della creatura erano troppo vicini, poteva vederne chiaramente la sfumatura rosso sangue nell'iride di cielo. Deglutì, il pomo d'Adamo sfiorò le nocche del demone.  
\- Come puoi aspettarti che io creda al bugiardo e ingannatore Jack? - la sua voce era tornata vellutata, tranquilla.  
Jack, invece, sentiva il proprio corpo tremare.  
\- Se anche ne avessi con me... - sussurrò, la voce spezzata dai tremiti: - ... non le userei. E' un giuramento. -.  
Le labbra del demone si schiusero, un sorriso sorpreso e divertito: - Giuri di non usare simboli sacri per scacciare le creature dell'Inferno? Direi che non esiste nessuna anima più perduta della tua, Jack. -. Si scostò, liberandolo da quella presa.  
Jack si allontanò appena dal tronco, scosso.  
\- Giuro di non usare crocifissi o pagine sacre in mio possesso per scacciarti. - ripeté, scandendo le parole. Deglutì di nuovo: - Ora... puoi esaudire il mio ultimo desiderio? - chiese, in un sussurro soffocato.  
\- D'accordo. - il demone acconsentì e, un istante dopo, era su uno dei rami dell'albero di mele.  
Dieci anni.  
Un nulla, per un demone.  
Un tempo lunghissimo, per un umano.  
Tanto lungo da poter pensare ad almeno un centinaio di modi per scampare al proprio destino.  
Tolse la sicura al bastone da passeggio, tirando il manico ricurvo e rivelandolo come l'elsa del pugnale che aveva sempre tenuto con sé; conficcò la lama nel tronco e scavò una linea verticale, per poi estrarlo e tracciarvi sopra una linea orizzontale.  
Una croce.  
L'urlo del demone non tardò ad arrivare, così come la risata a pieni polmoni di Jack: non c'era più bisogno di fingersi spaventato, ora.  
\- Hai giurato di non usare simboli sacri! - ringhiò la creatura, costretta sul ramo su cui era giunta.  
\- Ho giurato di non usare crocifissi o pagine sacre in mio possesso per scacciarti. - gli ricordò, riprendendo fiato, asciugandosi le lacrime d'ilarità dagli occhi: - Come ti ho già detto, non ho crocifissi o pagine sacre, con me. Non ho mai detto che non avrei creato una qualche croce. -.  
Gli occhi del demone - poteva vederli persino da terra - avevano perso il colore del mare: erano rossi, infuocati. I denti digrignati, il ringhio forte e continuo, sembrava una bestia pronta ad azzannarlo al collo e sbranarlo.  
Probabilmente, non era solo un'impressione.  
\- Finché questa croce rimane qui, tu non puoi scendere o, comunque, andartene da quell'albero, vero? - ridacchiò Jack, accarezzando l'incisione sul tronco.  
Sobbalzò quando il ramo più basso si piegò di colpo: il demone era sceso al ramo meno distante dal suolo, a meno di due metri dallo stesso Jack. Il ragazzo si sentì gelare: se non ci fosse stata quella croce, probabilmente, quella creatura sarebbe stata capace di dargli fuoco con lo sguardo. E sembrava non aspettare altro che udire le sue urla di dolore.  
\- Vero? - lo incalzò, cercando di non far tremare la propria voce.  
Un ringhio. Somigliava ad un'affermazione.  
\- Bene. - disse, riuscendo a far apparire un sorriso soddisfatto: - Io posso togliere questa croce e liberarti. Ma voglio qualcosa in cambio. -.  
\- Non prendere la tua anima per i prossimi vent'anni? - sibilò il demone, la voce roca.  
Jack scosse la testa: in dieci anni, aveva avuto modo di riflettere per bene.  
\- Io ti libererò. Ma, in cambio, tu non dovrai mai prendere la mia anima. -.  
Silenzio.  
La creatura sgranò gli occhi, visibilmente sorpresa: -  _Mai_? - ripeté.  
Jack annuì: - Mai. Non tornernai mai più per reclamare la mia anima. In cambio della tua libertà. -.  
Ormai il sole era tramontato, ogni cosa si era tinta dei colori scuri della notte.  
Persino gli occhi del demone, dopo qualche minuto, persero la loro scintilla rossa, tornando del colore del mare notturno.  
\- E sia. - accettò, la voce appena percettibile: - Rendimi la libertà. In cambio, non tornerò mai più a reclamare la tua anima. Lo prometto. -.  
Con un sorriso talmente grande da fargli male alle guance, Jack intagliò la corteccia, fino a staccare il pezzo su cui aveva inciso la croce; non appena lo gettò a terra, il demone scese dall'albero, lo sguardo impassibile.  
\- I miei saluti, allora. - rise Jack, recuperando la sacca e rinfoderando la lama nel bastone da passeggio: - Buona caccia! - esclamò, avviandosi verso la propria strada, ridendo come mai aveva riso in vita sua, felice, ormai completamente al sicuro.  
  
\- Ah. -.  
Gettò un'occhiata al gigantesco portone d'argento dietro la figura luminosa, esitante. Gli sembrava molto più grande di quando l'aveva visto per la prima volta, pochi minuti prima.  
\- Sicuri sicuri sicuri che io non possa entrare? - tentò di nuovo, ben meno convinto.  
La creatura angelica scosse la testa: - Mi dispiace, Jack. Ma la tua vita terrena è stata troppo dissoluta, troppo attaccata ai beni materiali. La tua adorazione per il denaro, il cibo e i piaceri terreni ha offuscato la tua mente e il tuo cuore, allontanandoti dalla via della salvezza. Hai ingannato, rubato, mentito, ferito senza alcun ripensamento o timore, anzi, hai compiuto azioni dannose per il tuo prossimo con fierezza e compiacimento. Mai hai offerto una gentilezza o ti sei curato dei tuoi fratelli e delle tue sorelle, hai sfruttato e approfittato unicamente per il tuo piacere. Neppure in punto di morte sei stato capace di pentirti dei tuoi peccati, mai l'idea ti ha sfiorato la mente o toccato il cuore. Per questo motivo, non è il Regno dei Cieli il luogo a cui sei destinato. Mi duole dirtelo, Jack. -.  
Per la prima volta nella sua esistenza, Jack provò paura.  
Si sentiva completamente congelato, dalla pelle al sangue, una morsa di gelo che lo feriva nei muscoli, nelle ossa, negli occhi, nella gola, nel cuore. La cosa lo spaventava, anche considerando che, tecnicamente, non aveva più né pelle né sangue né muscoli né ossa né occhi né gola né cuore. Eppure, sentiva quelle sensazioni come se fosse vivo, come se avesse ancora un corpo.  
Un corpo in grado di percepire le sensazioni, qualsiasi sensazione. Il piacere, la paura, il dolore.  
Fece un passo indietro, sentendo la propria anima tremare, quelle che un tempo erano labbra schiudersi.  
La creatura angelica alzò un braccio, indicando qualcosa alle sue spalle: - Discendi la scala, Jack. Sarà alla sua fine che troverai il luogo a cui sei destinato. -.  
"Non può essere..." si disse, voltandosi meccanicamente e camminando tra sbuffi di leggero fumo candido, incapace di fermarsi, incapace di controllare quelle che dovevano essere le proprie gambe: "Non è così. Non è vero, non è assolutamente vero!".  
Una scalinata.  
Trasparente, brillante, sembrava fatta di vetro. I gradini erano troppi, si confondevano alla vista, si perdevano nell'abisso.  
Erano gradini che portavano unicamente verso il basso.  
Non riusciva a fermarsi. Non era lui a scendere ciascun gradino. Sentì una dolorosa fitta allo stomaco, o quel che era, nel rendersi conto di come fosse il suo corpo - la sua anima - a muoversi contro la propria volontà, non guidata dagli esseri celesti, ma attratta lei stessa da ciò che si trovava in fondo alla gradinata.  
Ogni scalino che scendeva era come posare i piedi su dei chiodi.  
Sempre più doloroso, sempre più doloroso. E non poteva fermarsi.  
"E' finita davvero?" si chiese, stanco, quando vide l'alto portone nero alla fine della scalinata. Non appena scese dall'ultimo gradino, non appena vi fu davanti, si sentì prosciugato di ogni energia. Si sentiva pesante, troppo pesante, i pensieri scivolavano nella sua mente, senza fissarsi davvero, come un distratto brusìo in sottofondo.  
Cercò di inspirare, ma non ci riuscì. Non stava esattamente soffocando: era come se respirare fosse superfluo, troppo difficile, troppo faticoso per farlo in quel momento. Poteva farne a meno, non ne aveva più bisogno.  
Strisciò i piedi fino al grande portone, posandovi le dita. Ghiacciato e ardente. Non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma sentì i polpastrelli ustionarsi, attraversati da fitte ghiacciate. Ritirò lentamente la mano, fissandosi le dita ferite: erano rosse, di un rosso cupo.  
"Ho... un corpo...?" alzò lo sguardo, il collo tirò, gli occhi gli fecero male. Un semplice gesto gli era costato uno sforzo enorme.  
"Oh... giusto." si rese conto, lasciando ciondolare le braccia: "... devo averlo. Un corpo. O qualcosa di simile. Un'anima pesante. Che possa essere ferita.".  
Schiuse le labbra, abbassò appena le palpebre: "E ora... dove devo andare...? Dove si... entra...?".  
Mosse la testa a destra e a sinistra, più piano che poteva, per non sentire di nuovo troppo dolore.  
Fumo scuro, come qualcosa di bruciato.  
Ovunque guardasse, c'era solo quello.  
E gli occhi gli facevano sempre più male.  
\- Che piacevole sorpresa. -.  
Trasalì: conosceva quella voce. L'aveva sentita soltanto due volte in tutta la sua vita terrena, ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticarsene.  
Tornò a guardare il portone chiuso, sentendo il collo e le spalle tirare dolorosamente: il demone che aveva cercato di prendere la sua anima era lì, con l'aspetto con cui l'aveva sempre visto, immutato.  
\- Cosa ci fai, qui? - domandò la creatura infernale, avvicinandoglisi.  
"Come sarebbe a dire?" avrebbe voluto parlare, ma la voce faticava ad uscire. Deglutì, sentendo una fitta all'altezza della gola.  
\- Non posso... - la sua voce uscì roca, spezzata, affaticata. Ma non gli importava: - ... non posso entrare dall'altra parte. -.  
Il demone ridacchiò, portando una mano sulla spalla, chinandosi alla sua altezza: - Jack, Jack... - rise, divertito: - ... è quello che già ti dissi tempo addietro. Per due volte. E dire che sono venuto io in persona a prenderti. - sorrise, un sorriso gentile che illuminava gli occhi, rossi come sangue vivo, spaventosi: - Tuttavia, Jack, ho promesso che non avrei mai più preso la tua anima. Sei stato tu stesso a propormi questo patto, Jack. - scoprì i denti affilati, un ghigno: - Scusami, Jack. Ma temo che il mio regno, ora, ti sia proibito per sempre. -.  
Il ragazzo si liberò dalla presa, indietreggiò.  
"Non può essere... non..."  
\- Non posso entrare... - mormorò, cominciando a capire.  
\- Hai rifiutato il Regno dei Cieli per tutta la tua vita terrena. - la voce del demone sibilava nella sua mente, dolorosa ad ogni sillaba: - Ti sei precluso il Regno degli Inferi con un patto. Non hai luogo in cui andare. -.  
La sua anima tremava. Scossa come mai nella sua vita, bruciata e congelata al tempo stesso. Strinse i denti, il cuore che batteva troppo forte, quasi volesse ferirlo dall'interno ad ogni battito: - Dove posso andare? - gemette, perso.  
\- Non certo avanti. - disse il demone, divertito: - Non puoi che tornare indietro. -.  
Jack sgranò gli occhi, incredulo: - Tornare in vita? - farfugliò, stringendo i pugni, sentendo delle fitte ai polsi.  
A quelle parole, la creatura scosse la testa, le labbra serrate come se si stesse impedendo di scoppiare a ridergli in faccia: - No, Jack. La tua vita è finita. E, se non puoi andare avanti, mai ti sarà concesso averne un'altra. -  
Il ragazzo fece di no con la testa, iniziando a capire.  
\- Torna tra coloro che vivono sulla Terra, Jack. Senza soffio vitale, senza corpo materiale, fantasma e spirito errante, perduto per sempre. -.  
Cadde in ginocchio.  
Non era spaventato.  
Non era intimorito.  
Non era incuriosito.  
Non era felice.  
Era vuoto.  
Ogni emozione era scivolata via, insieme a qualsiasi sensazione. Non sentiva più alcun dolore, non percepiva più niente.  
Si rialzò, piano.  
"La fine." comprese: "Bloccato per sempre tra la vita e la morte. Un ciclo vitale interrotto. Deve essere questa, la vera morte.".  
Guardò alla sua destra: non sapeva se ci fosse sempre stata o se fosse apparsa solo in quel momento, ma c'era una via. Una strada buia, come avvolta da una notte perenne. Vi si avvicinò, pose un piede sul terreno. Gli sembrava di essere tornato vivo, quando, nelle fredde e ventose notti d'inverno, percorreva le strade sterrate. Era solo un'illusione, lo sapeva. Ma era incredibilmente reale.  
"Forse andrà bene lo stesso." si disse, facendo un passo avanti: "Se anche fosse un'illusione, potrò esistere nel mio mondo. Un'immortalità dannata.". Trasse un profondo respiro: stavolta c'era riuscito, non gli faceva male.  
C'era soltanto un particolare che lo faceva esitare.  
\- Non vedo niente. - disse, titubante. Si voltò, verso il demone, che ora lo fissava con uno sguardo ben diverso dai precedenti: era attento, irritato.  
\- Stavolta non ti ingannerò. - lo rassicurò, intuendo i suoi pensieri: - Però... se solo potessi avere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per vedere la strada... -  
La creatura digrignò i denti.  
Un leggero colpo, come qualcosa di piccolo che cadeva a terra.  
Jack abbassò lo sguardo: tra i fumi scuri attorno ai suoi piedi, riuscì a vedere la luce di un tizzone ardente. Esitante, vi avvicinò le dita; quando lo toccò, non si stupì troppo di non provare dolore, nonostante le sue dita si fossero scurite.  
Lanciò un rapido sguardo al demonio, ormai visibilmente irritato.  
\- C'è qualche problema? - chiese. Per una volta, si trattava di una domanda innocente.  
Il demone, però, non sembrò della sua stessa opinione. Senza dire una parola, scomparve da sotto i suoi occhi, assieme al portone e ai fumi.  
Quel che apparve fu una distesa di terra scura, costellata di una moltitudine di pietre grigie, lisce, lucenti alla luna.  
Jack deglutì, riconoscendo quel luogo.  
Vi era stato poche ore prima.  
Per il suo stesso funerale.  
"Il cimitero..." pensò, aggirandosi tra le tombe, in cerca dell'uscita. Non aveva voglia di vedere la propria lapide. Alcuna voglia.  
Soprattutto, doveva trovare un riparo: c'era troppo vento, quella notte, e non voleva rischiare che il tizzone si spegnesse. Aveva come l'impressione che la luna non sarebbe stata in grado di illuminare davvero la  _sua_  strada.  
Per il momento, c'era un luogo abbastanza sicuro in cui recarsi.  
"Sempre che quegli scellerati non l'abbiano buttata giù." ringhiò, andando più veloce che poteva - sorprendendosi di quanti metri riuscisse a fare senza la benché minima fatica: "Vi ho visto, cosa credete? Quei pianti erano più falsi dei miei! Metà di loro non aspettava altro che mi togliessi dalle palle, l'altra metà starà mettendo sottosopra la mia casa in cerca del mio denaro." un motivo in più per recarsi a casa propria.  
Passò davanti al locale in cui aveva trascorso praticamente tutte le sere della propria vita: dall'interno, proveniva un vociare intenso, gioioso, esattamente come tutte le notti. Non che si aspettasse una sera di lutto, per la sua morte.  
Ciò che lo attirò, però, fu la catasta di rifiuti gettata nel vicolo adiacente: pochissimi residui, tantissimi frutti e ortaggi ancora in perfetto stato.  
Strinse i denti: c'era solo una spiegazione a tutto quell'incurante spreco di cibo.  
"Hanno già razziato la mia casa. Stanno facendo festa grande con il mio denaro!".  
Trasse un profondo respiro, ritrovò la calma: "Piano, Jack. Ora hai tutta un'eternità per divertirti con loro.". Gettò un'occhiata al locale: "Vi farò scontare ogni singolo pence. Pregherete in ginocchio di poter tornare indietro e lasciare intatta la mia casa!".  
In quel momento, però, aveva cose più urgenti da fare: doveva mettere al sicuro il tizzone. Vagando con lo sguardo tra i rifiuti, i suoi occhi furono catturati da una rapa in perfetto stato, bianchissima, come appena estratta dalla terra.  
La prese, rigirandosela tra le dita, studiandola: effettivamente, aveva ancora del terreno. Forse era davvero appena stata estratta.  
"Appena colta e già data alle bestie." scosse la testa, con disappunto: "Tu potresti fare al caso mio." pensò, rimuginando su come tagliarla.  
"Se solo avessi ancora il mio bastone..." quella lama sarebbe stata perfetta.  
Un leggero tonfo.  
Abbassò lo sguardo: il suo bastone da passeggio era lì, ai suoi piedi.  
\- Ma cosa...? - farfugliò, chinandosi per raccoglierlo. Posò la rapa sul terreno, per poi prendere il bastone: "Sì, è proprio lui..." lo riconobbe, incredulo: "Ma cosa ci fa qui? Era stato seppellito insieme al mio corpo...". Ci pensò un'istante. "Forse..." capì: "... è qui  _proprio_  perché era stato seppellito insieme al mio corpo?". Schiuse le labbra, sorpreso: "Dunque i defunti possono portare con sé i beni che sono stati sepolti con loro?".  
Scosse la testa, rimandando le domande a dopo: doveva mettere al sicuro il tizzone.  
Sguainò la lama e intagliò la rapa, svuotandola e inserendo il pezzo di carbone al suo interno. La guardò: ora era al sicuro ma, chiuso lì dentro, illuminava solo le pareti dell'ortaggio. Fece schioccare la lingua e intagliò la rapa, aprendo due buchi circolari. Piegò appena la testa, decise di fare un altro buco, stavolta orizzontale, sottile, sotto i due fori. Ora la luce usciva, illuminando abbastanza decentemente.  
"Sembra una faccia." notò, divertito.  
Rinfoderò il pugnale e legò la rapa alla base del bastone, usando i suoi lunghi ciuffi verdi.  
"Perfetto!" si disse, rimirando la sua opera: "Direi che così può andare!".  
\- Ti vedo già a tuo agio. -.  
Trasalì, colto alla sprovvista.  
Alzò lo sguardo, stupendosi di ritrovarsi d'innanzi il demone che si era lasciato alle spalle.  
Scattò in piedi, confuso: - Cosa ci fai qui? - domandò.  
La creatura demoniaca sorrideva, pacata. Non era un buon segno.  
\- Sai, Jack... - disse, serafico: - ... tu sei l'unico essere umano capace di truffare  _me_ , fino alla fine. -.  
La creatura demoniaca sorrideva, pacata, dicendo cose simili.  _Pessimo_  segno.  
Jack fece un passo indietro, d'istinto.  
\- Tuttavia, a me non piace perdere. - il suo sorriso scoprì i canini: - A te, invece, piacciono i patti. Potremmo metterci d'accordo. -.  
Il ragazzo rimase spiazzato: non si sarebbe mai aspettato che il demone tornasse.  
... o meglio, in realtà, l'aveva sospettato. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che lo facesse davvero.  
\- L'ultimo patto che abbiamo fatto ti impedisce di reclamare la mia anima. - gli ricordò, cauto: - Tu stesso mi hai scacciato dalle porte del tuo regno. -. Le labbra di Jack si curvarono in un sorriso divertito, mentre intuiva la verità: - Tuttavia... tu vuoi assolutamente che io cada, vero? Se io finissi nel tuo regno, sarebbe la dimostrazione che nessuno, in nessun modo, è in grado di sfuggirti. Saresti il vincitore assoluto, tanto da cancellare le mie vittorie, le tue vergogne. -  
Gli occhi del demone persero la loro tonalità azzurra, sfumando nel rosso. Aveva stretto i denti.  
Aveva azzeccato con una precisione millimetrica.  
\- Quando me ne sono andato, ti sei reso conto che anche la mia dannazione come anima errante, per te, è un'enorme sconfitta. Ti sono sfuggito di nuovo. Ma c'è il nostro precedente patto a fermarti. Per questo sei riapparso, vero? Vuoi spingermi a cadere per vincere definitivamente. -.  
Rumore del vento tra le fronde degli alberi.  
Lo sguardo rosso del demone era freddo, impassibile.  
Un istante dopo, però, fece una cosa che Jack non si era aspettato: scoppiò a ridere.  
Una risata divertita che gli risuonava nella testa, facendolo tremare. Non gli piaceva, quella risata. Non gli piaceva affatto.  
\- Temo, Jack... - rise il demone, inspirando a fondo per riprendere il controllo: - ... che tu stia perdendo il contatto con la realtà. Tu sei un'anima condannata, rifiutata dal Cielo e dagli Inferi, destinata a vagare come pallida ombra tra i vivi. L'anima di un povero fabbro che ha odiato, che è stato odiato e che continua ad odiare ed essere odiato anche dopo la morte. Una memoria infangata, un'esistenza rosa dalla sofferenza, un'anima che non rinascerà mai, un cuore perduto. -  
Jack deglutì. Sentì la bocca farsi amara, il cuore più pesante. Lui era stato benissimo, in vita. Non rimpiangeva niente. E non gli importava niente di essere ricordato.  
Ma sentiva mancargli qualcosa.  
\- Io posso liberarti, Jack. -  
Trasalì.  
_Liberarti._  
No, quelle parole  _non_  gli piacevano.  
Però... c'era qualcosa, in fondo al cuore, che lo spaventava. Come un timore nascosto, silenzioso, ma presente.  
Dannato.  
Per sempre.  
Condannato a vagare senza meta.  
Per l'eternità.  
Nessuna salvezza.  
Nessuna dannazione.  
Il nulla.  
Inghiottito nel nulla, consumato dalla morte della morte, allontanato dalla rinascita.  
La fine.  
\- ... dimmi. - mormorò, piano.  
Il demone sorrise. La sua voce era pacata.  
\- Ti propongo un patto. - disse, sfiorando con le dita la rapa intagliata: - Tre condizioni. - catturò il suo sguardo: - Come saprai, le creature che non appartengono al mondo terreno possono mutare la propria forma. Inoltre, nella notte di Samhain, la soglia che divide il mondo terreno con quello ultraterreno si assottiglia, e gli spiriti erranti o defunti possono tornare nel mondo dei vivi. Capita, dunque, che gli spiriti assumano effettive sembianze umane, lasciandosi vedere come semplici esseri umani. La prima condizione... - alzò un dito: - ... è che tu non venga mai riconosciuto quando deciderai di assumere un altro aspetto. Soprattutto durante la notte di Samhain. - sorrise, un ghigno: - Se qualcuno ti smaschererà durante la notte di Samhain,  _Jack O' Lantern_ , tu cadrai. Il nostro precedente patto sarà automaticamente infranto e la tua anima precipiterà tra le fiamme degli Inferi. -.  
Jack tremò.  
Aveva sentito della notte di Samhain, di come gli spiriti potessero mutare forma. Non aveva pensato al fatto che, ora, potesse farlo anche lui.  
Serrò le labbra: "Si tratta solo della notte di Samhain, no? Se starò attento, non la vedo come una condizione troppo dura. A parte per la conseguenza.". Una minuscola parte del suo cuore, però, sembrava quasi dirgli che, piuttosto che il nulla, avrebbe preferito le fiamme infernali. La ignorò e annuì, piano: - Accetto. -.  
Il demone sorrise, soddisfatto.  
\- Dato che sono misericordioso... - il tono era talmente ironico da sembrare quasi velenoso: - ... e dato che so che, prima o poi, avresti pensato a qualcosa del genere... - ah, ecco: - ... ti informo che, sì, sarai anche in grado di offrire il tuo aiuto, se lo vorrai. -.  
Jack aggrottò la fronte: - ... eh? -  
\- Potrebbe capitare. Non si può sapere con certezza. - la sua voce era tornata vellutata: - Potrai compiere  _buone azioni_ , Jack. Così, forse, quelli del Cielo potrebbero, forse, cambiare idea su di te. Forse. Aiutando il prossimo, forse ti sarebbe offerta la possibilità di accedere al Regno dei Cieli. Forse sarebbe vista come volontà di riscatto, come pentimento per i peccati commessi in vita. Forse. E, forse, la tua anima non sarebbe più condannata. Forse. -  
Jack sgranò gli occhi: "Non avevo pensato a questa possibilità...". Aveva dato ormai per certa la sua totale condanna. Non aveva riflettuto sul fatto di poter avere anche solo una piccola possibilità di entrare nel Regno dei Cieli.  
"... anche se... non è che questa condizione mi faccia impazzire." ci pensò: "Forse, per salvarmi, potrei anche prestare un briciolo di attenzione a qualche povero mentecatto..."  
\- Tuttavia... - la voce del demone lo riportò alla realtà: - ... c'è un piccolo particolare da tenere in considerazione, Jack. - la creatura alzò le spalle: - L'aiuto deve essere  _disinteressato_. Aiutare gli altri per autocompiacimento o per impietosire quelli del Cielo ha la stessa utilità di guardare il fiume che scorre. Potrai aiutare, sì, ma senza alcun secondo fine. Se lo farai, forse, potresti, forse, accedere al Regno dei Cieli. Forse. O forse no. - sorrise, serafico.  
"... lo sapevo che era una totale perdita di tempo."  
\- E' questa la condizione? - domandò, contrariato: - Che razza di condizione è? -  
\- Una condizione di cui volevo comunque informarti. - rispose il demone: - Dunque? -  
\- Accetto. - disse Jack, la voce atona: - Per quel che vale... -  
"Se le cose stanno così, non credo proprio che ne avrò bisogno.".  
Sì, decisamente, il Regno dei Cieli non lo voleva affatto.  
\- La terza ed ultima condizione... - riprese il demone, stavolta accarezzando la rapa illuminata: - ... è il più grande peccato che possa essere commesso. Qualcosa che neppure tu, in vita, hai mai compiuto. Se lo commetterai, anche in questo caso, il nostro precedente patto sarà spezzato e tu verrai divorato dalle fiamme degli Inferi. -.  
Jack sbattè le palpebre: - Il più grande peccato...? - ripeté.  
\- Uccidere. -.  
Ogni cosa parve fermarsi.  
Deglutì, piano.  
Quella parola gli risuonava in testa, sinistra, sempre più forte.  
"E' vero..." ricordò: "... io non ho mai ucciso.".  
\- Qualora tu strappassi la vita ad un essere umano... - pronunciò il demone: - ... attraverso altre mani o attraverso le tue stesse mani, cadrai all'Inferno. Fosse anche l'umano più malvagio che sia mai esistito, la sua morte per tua mano ti condannerà. - sorrise: - Accetti anche questa condizione, Jack O' Lantern? -.  
Jack esitò.  
"Perché mi ha imposto una condizione simile?" si chiese. Ci riflettè: "Sa che non sono un assassino. Che motivo avrei di uccidere qualcuno, soprattutto ora?".  
Guardò verso il locale da cui ancora uscivano rumori di festa, confuso: "... no, non ho intenzione di ucciderli. Li odio, ma non ho mai avuto intenzione di vendicarmi uccidendoli. Non ci sarebbe alcun gusto. Vederli terrorizzati è molto più appagante.".  
Scosse la testa e tornò a guardare il demone: - Accetto. -.  
\- Il patto è stretto, dunque. - annunciò la creatura, soddisfatta: - Sii scoperto durante la notte di Samhain, strappa una vita, e cadrai all'Inferno. Dona il tuo aiuto senza secondi fini, e forse impietosirai quelli dei Cieli. - ridacchiò: - Vaga nelle tenebre, Jack O' Lantern, illumina la tua strada senza fine con una debole luce. Consuma il tuo cuore corrotto e perduto per sempre. -.  
Con un ultimo sguardo al demone e al locale, Jack O' Lantern se ne andò, nelle ombre della notte, la via illuminata soltanto dal debole bagliore di una fiamma in una piccola rapa intagliata.  
  


*  
  


\- Róisín! -  
La bambina sobbalzò, gli occhi spalancati di colpo.  
La porta della camera si aprì all'improvviso, facendo apparire l'alta e massiccia figura della signorina Abaigeal, il volto contratto in una smorfia stizzita.  
\- S-sì? - balbettò Róisín, abbassando piano la tazzina, fino a sentire il leggero rumore della porcellana sul piattino.  
\- Sei stata tu a ridurre in quello stato la camera di Alistriona, non è così? - tuonò la donna, avvicinandosi al tavolo in sole tre falcate, le braccia conserte come per impedirsi di piazzarle con forza sul suo povero faccino.  
\- La camera di Alistriona? - ripeté Róisín, esitante: - Non capisco di cosa stiate parlando, signorina Abaigeal... -  
L'istitutrice inspirò a fondo, le narici dilatate, gli occhi ridotti a fessure: - L'armadio aperto. Tutti i suoi vestiti e le sue scarpe sparse per la camera. Lo specchio della toeletta imbrattato. Il cuscino sopra l'armadio. Le lenzuola appallottolate sotto il letto. Il materasso sul pavimento. Non ne sai proprio niente, Róisín? - sibilò.  
La bambina scosse la testa con forza: - No, signorina Abaigeal! Ve l'assicuro, non è colpa mia! - si difese, giungendo le mani.  
Lanciò dei rapidi sguardi a Michaelle e Liosibhe, ricevendo soltanto un'espressione spiazzata e una fronte aggrottata.  
\- Non è colpa tua, eh, Róisín? - la signorina Abaigeal sciolse le braccia, mostrando ciò che stringeva in un pugno: un nastro bianco.  
\- Questo non appartiene ad Alistriona. - disse la donna, facendolo oscillare davanti ai suoi occhi: - E, devo dire, somiglia molto al nastro con cui sei solita legarti i capelli, Róisín. Sbaglio o, casualmente, il nastro che indossi ora è uno di quelli di Michaelle? -  
"... dannazione." Róisín deglutì: "Ecco dove l'avevo perso. Lo sapevo. Speravo di recuperarlo prima che lo scoprissero...".  
Con la coda dell'occhio, si accorse che Michaelle era sbiancata, lo sguardo atterrito sulla signorina Abaigeal, che la guardava con una punta di sospetto.  
"Oh, no..."  
\- Michaelle non c'entra niente! - saltò su, preoccupata: - E' vero, sono stata io a ridurre in quel modo la camera di Alistriona. Ma Michaelle è innocente! Lei mi ha soltanto prestato uno dei suoi nastri, non sapeva che io l'avessi perso! - quasi urlò, sentendo le guance farsi sempre più calde.  
L'istitutrice fece schioccare le labbra, irritata: - Per stavolta ti crederò, Róisín. Del resto, era abbastanza ovvio che la colpevole fossi tu. Nessun'altra fanciulla è così insolente e selvaggia. -.  
Róisín guardò la donna negli occhi, sentendo qualcosa bruciare all'altezza dello stomaco: non era la prima volta che le venivano rivolte parole simili, ma non era mai bello sentirle.  
\- Osi guardarmi? - la voce dell'istitutrice la fece sobbalzare di nuovo, la consapevolezza di averla fissata con sguardo di sfida la colpì come una pallonata in pieno viso. Deglutì di nuovo, serrò i pugni, preparandosi a ciò che sarebbe sicuramente successo.  
\- Mostra i palmi, Róisín. -  
Con un profondo respiro, la bambina portò avanti le braccia, schiudendo piano le mani, stringendo i denti.  
La  _cane_  nell'altra mano della signorina Abaigeal fendette l'aria, colpendole i palmi con uno schiocco deciso.  
Róisín premette la lingua contro il palato, sforzandosi di non gemere: "Posso sopportarlo. Non fa così male. Non fa così male. Non fa così male.".  
Un altro colpo.  
Un altro.  
Un altro ancora.  
Il quinto colpo le fece chiudere gli occhi di scatto, per impedire alle lacrime di uscire; nel farlo, però, udì un gemito sfuggirle dai denti serrati.  
\- Insolente e selvaggia. - la  _cane_  fendette di nuovo l'aria, stavolta per allontanarsi: - Se continuerai così, dovrò passare a metodi di correzione più severi. -.  
Róisín riaprì lentamente gli occhi, riportando, piano piano, le mani al petto. Sentiva i palmi pulsarle dolorosamente, faticava a chiudere le dita, sentiva tirare la pelle delle estremità inferiori. Non era una sensazione nuova. Ma faceva sempre male.  
\- Michaelle. Liosibhe. -  
L'istitutrice guardò le due ragazze ai suoi lati, la voce improvvisamente ferma, il portamento dritto ed elegante, come se tutto quello non fosse mai successo: - Vi sconsiglio di continuare a frequentare Róisín. Almeno fino a quando non imparerà l'educazione o, semplicemente, il normale vivere tra la gente civile.  _Voi_  siete fanciulle colte e raffinate, allontanatevi da quel piccolo demonio. - alzò il naso, rivolgendo alla bambina un'occhiata di puro disprezzo: - Quanto a te, Róisín, mi auguro davvero che tu possa crescere e questa tua irriverenza sia solo frutto della tua giovane età, come si ostina a dire la signora Madre. Entro stasera, esigo che la camera di Alistriona sia sistemata. E' tutto. -.  
Lasciato cadere il nastro bianco di Róisín sul tavolino, la signorina Abaigeal voltò loro le spalle e se ne andò, richiudendo la porta.  
Nella stanza scese il silenzio.  
Liosibhe sospirò, infrangendo quell'improvviso velo di tensione: - Perché non ti sei scusata? - domandò, pacata, riprendendo a sorseggiare il suo the.  
Róisín la guardò, altrettanto tranquilla: - Perché Alistriona è una sciocca damina vanitosa. Non fa altro che vantarsi di quanto sia bella, di quanto siano morbidi i suoi capelli, di quanto siano brillanti i suoi occhi, di quanto siano raffinati i suoi abiti, di quanto sia brava, di quanto sia bella, di quanto sia educata, di quanto  _era così ovvio_  che i ricchissimi signori O' Leary avrebbero scelto lei! Perché lei è la più bella, la più brava, la più educata! - riprese il suo nastro abbandonato sul tavolo, con un movimento secco: - Quindi noi tutte dobbiamo venerarla e baciare la terra su cui cammina. Perché lei diverrà la bellissima, bravissima, educatissima, ricchissima Alistriona O' Leary, meravigliosa rampolla del casato O' Leary! - fece schioccare la lingua: - Talmente bravissima da non saper neppure riordinare la camera da sola. Sono sempre quelle tre poverette che continuano ad andarle dietro a fare tutta la fatica. Ma la signorina Abaigeal non vede niente, no, perché lei sarà la bellissima, bravissima, educatissima, ricchissima Alistriona O' Leary, quindi può sputarci in faccia e noi non abbiamo alcun diritto di opporci. -  
\- Róisín, calmati. -  
Sentì la mano affusolata di Liosibhe sulla propria spalla, la rabbia andò scemando; non appena si rese conto di aver alzato la voce, sentì le guance andare a fuoco, il suo sguardo venne calamitato dal pavimento.  
\- Hai ragione. - le disse la ragazza, senza scomporsi: - Ma, proprio per questo, non devi cedere alle sue provocazioni. Comportati come una brava fanciulla educata e andrà tutto bene. -.  
Róisín trasse un profondo respiro: - Fosse solo Alistriona... - mormorò, un filo di voce.  
Alistriona era solo una delle tante. La più in vista, in quel momento, perché sarebbe andata in adozione alla ricca famiglia O' Leary. Ma tutte le altre fanciulle dell'orfanotrofio erano, chi più chi meno, come lei.  
Ogni volta sentiva i loro sguardi imprimersi a fuoco sulla sua pelle, quasi cercassero di bruciarla, di scacciarla.  
Non aveva mai capito perché, quando tutto fosse iniziato. Poteva andare indietro con la memoria quanto volesse, ma era sempre stato così. Ricordava vagamente i primi dispetti - quando non aveva più trovato le scarpe, o la biancheria, o il cuscino -, ricordava quando aveva iniziato a reagire con altrettanti dispetti. Soltanto che loro, dopo un po', avevano smesso: Róisín aveva continuato.  
Era per questo che la signorina Abaigeal la vedeva come una mocciosa irrequieta: Róisín non era capace di sostenere una di  _quelle_  conversazioni, quelle in cui tutte, sorridenti e beneducate, lanciavano terribili frecciatine alle altre - a lei, soprattutto -, insinuazioni crudeli, insulti coperti di miele; lei non riusciva a rispondere a tono, taceva e faceva finta di niente, le ignorava, le lasciava parlare, sanguinava silenziosa ad ogni colpo inferto; poi si vendicava sui loro abiti, sui loro letti, sulle loro camere.  
Róisín era una bambina maleducata, incivile, senz'altro frutto marcio di una volgare prostituta e di un rozzo ubriacone ignorante, sicuramente aveva ereditato le  _qualità_  dei suoi genitori: la povera signorina Abaigeal cercava disperatamente di ricondurla sulla retta via, ma il sangue sembrava essere più forte della civilizzazione.  
Tutte le altre fanciulle erano damine eleganti e raffinate, giovani donne che, un giorno, sarebbero state splendide dame, mogli e madri, meravigliosi frutti maturi che le famiglie desiderose di un'erede avrebbero potuto cogliere.  
Michaelle e Liosibhe erano le  _vittime_  di Róisín. Entrambe erano da poco entrate nel mondo delle donne, ma la sua vicinanza rischiava di corromperle.  
Non era la prima volta che la signorina Abaigeal consigliava loro di allontanarsi dalla piccola vergogna dell'istituto.  
\- Tu non hai fatto nulla di male! - la voce di Michaelle la fece voltare verso di lei, trovandola con le guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi: - ... o meglio, sì, hai fatto qualcosa di male. - si corresse, mordendo appena un labbro. Il suo sguardo si fece deciso: - Ma Alistriona se lo meritava! La signorina Abaigeal è troppo cattiva, con te! -  
\- Non urlare. - la interruppe Liosibhe, impassibile: - Se la signorina Abaigeal ti sentisse, anche le tue mani si ritroveranno arrossate. -.  
Róisín abbassò lo sguardo: "... non voglio che Michaelle e Liosibhe vengano trattate come me.". Si sentiva in colpa. Non per ciò che aveva fatto - l'avrebbe rifatto altre mille volte -, ma per ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere a loro due, in futuro.  
Sapeva che, quando i gentiluomini e le gentildame venivano a far loro visita, la signorina Abaigeal li indirizzava verso le fanciulle più onorevoli e li allontanava dalle meno raffinate.  
"Se rimangono con me, rischiano di non essere adottate." deglutì, con un tremito: "E rimarrebbero qui per sempre, come istitutrici, solo per colpa mia. Loro non hanno fatto niente.".  
Loro sapevano rispondere come delle vere gentildonne. Erano belle, educate. Era felice di averle come amiche, di trovare sempre il loro calore quando aveva freddo.  
Ma, proprio perché loro erano così buone con lei, non poteva costringerle a sacrificarsi per lei.  
\- Forse... - sentì gli sguardi delle due ragazze su di sé: - ... -  
"La signorina Abaigeal potrebbe avere ragione. Dovreste allontanarvi da me. Sarebbe meglio per tutte, credetemi. No, non vi preoccupate, starò bene. So badare a me stessa! Sono una piccola selvaggia, dopotutto, no?"  
Era facile.  
Doveva solo far arrivare i suoi pensieri alle labbra.  
Era facile.  
\- ... dovremmo riportare le tazzine nelle cucine. - le labbra si curvarono in un sorriso: - Magari riusciamo a prendere anche qualche zolletta di zucchero! -.  
Un sorriso apparve sul volto di Liosibhe, Michaelle scattò in piedi: - Sì! Andiamo! -.  
Sentì la mano offesa avvolta dal calore delle dita di Michaelle, la sua risata.  
"... non ce la faccio. Voglio avervi con me. Perdonatemi.".  
  
\- Sei bellissima, Lio! -  
\- D-dici? -  
Liosibhe avvampò, cercando di nascondersi dietro il ventaglio bianco, lo sguardo che si ostinava ad evitare i loro.  
Michaelle rise: - Certo! I duchi Magee non potevano scegliere fanciulla migliore! - le fece fare una piroetta, Róisín applaudì.  
Liosibhe le guardò, gli occhi chiari erano lucidi, quasi cercasse di trattenere le lacrime: - Tornerò a farvi visita. - disse, con un filo di voce spezzata.  
Róisín sorrise, inclinando la testa di lato: - Ti aspettiamo, allora. -.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, la ragazza le mise una mano sulla spalla, rivolgendole un sorriso a metà tra l'esasperato e il divertito: - Cerca di non fare troppi  _dispetti_. Va bene, Róisín? -  
Lei si sentì arrossire, un labbro finì, nervoso, tra i suoi denti: - ... sì, Liosibhe. Vedrò cosa posso fare. - ridacchiò, la mente che volava alla sfuriata di quella stessa mattina, quando la signorina Abaigeal era andata su tutte le furie per via delle lenzuola piene di zucchero della sua vicina di stanza.  
\- Róisín. - il suo sguardo fu catturato dagli occhi azzurri di Liosibhe, preoccupati: - Qualsiasi cosa possano dirti, ricordati che non sei inferiore a nessuna. - l'ombra di un sorriso attraversò le sue labbra: - Non aver paura. Mai. -.  
Qualcosa colpì il cuore di Róisín. Talmente forte da farla tremare per il contraccolpo, da bloccarle la gola, da mozzarle il respiro. Faceva male. Troppo. Sentì gli occhi bruciare, inumidirsi.  
Afferrò le braccia di Liosibhe, la fronte contro il suo petto, sforzandosi di non rovinarle il prezioso abito bianco con le sue lacrime.  
"Sta andando via."  
Era stata quella consapevolezza a farle male. Erano stati giorni di preparativi ma solo in quel momento, solo dopo aver sentito quelle che sembravano troppo parole d'addio, aveva capito davvero.  
"Non voglio che se ne vada!" tremò: "Non voglio! Io... io non posso..." singhiozzò.  
La mano guantata di Liosibhe sulla sua spalla.  
Alzò lo sguardo.  
Lei sorrideva: - Non sarà per sempre, Róisín. E ricorda quello che ti ho detto. - le accarezzò una guancia: - Non sei inferiore a nessuna. Possono chiamarti "selvaggia", "insolente", "maleducata", "demonio". Ma chi sono, loro, per dire questo? -.  
Sentì caldo. Le braccia della ragazza erano strette attorno alla sua schiena, i capelli le solleticavano il viso.  
Con un tremito, ricambiò l'abbraccio.  
\- Non sei inferiore. Non avere paura. -.  
  
Avrebbe compiuto quattordici anni tra cinque mesi.  
Il suo primo compleanno da sola.  
Michaelle aveva seguito Liosibhe: sei mesi dopo l'adozione di quest'ultima, un'altra famiglia nobile aveva visitato l'istituto, posando gli occhi sulla ragazza dai lunghissimi codini.  
Quando l'aveva salutata, Róisín aveva sentito qualcosa, dentro di sé, spezzarsi, forse in modo irreparabile.  
Michaelle era dolce, ingenua, la sua mente era ancora semplice e infantile: con lei poteva giocare, ridacchiare dei dispetti che faceva alle altre fanciulle; potevano dormire nello stesso letto, chiacchierare fino all'alba, sottovoce, zittendosi di colpo quando sentivano i passi della signorina Abaigeal nel corridoio; poteva piangere sulla sua spalla, quando veniva chiamata "demonio", "mostro", quando il rossore sui suoi palmi e dietro le cosce faceva troppo male.  
\- Tornerò a trovarti. - aveva detto, con un sorriso malinconico, mentre scendeva elegantemente le scale dell'orfanotrofio, verso la carrozza che l'avrebbe portata nella sua nuova casa.  
Liosibhe non era più tornata a far loro visita.  
Erano mesi che non sapeva più nulla di Michaelle.  
Erano mesi che si lasciava trafiggere in silenzio, che fingeva di non sentire cosa dicevano di lei.  
Ora che non c'era più lo sguardo fermo e deciso di Liosibhe ad intimorirle, ora che non c'era più l'abbraccio gentile di Michaelle a consolarla, sembravano in qualche modo più  _libere_.  
\- Vedete, la luce da sola è meravigliosa. - disse Dáirine, pacata: - Tuttavia, quando c'è una zona d'ombra, essa risalta molto, molto di più. Non trovate? -.  
Le altre ragazze annuirono.  
\- Ovviamente, deve trattarsi di una luce purissima. - aggiunse Eilise: - Altrimenti, rischia di essere insozzata. -  
\- Soprattutto se l'ombra è particolarmente sudicia. - le diede ragione Dáirine: - Ma, poverina, forse non è colpa sua. E' l'assenza di ogni cosa, non si può aspettare che abbia delle qualità. -  
Le altre annuirono di nuovo.  
\- Vero, vero. - concordò Eilise: - E' che ha anche il sangue sporco. Se il suo corpo si tiene in vita solo grazie a sudicia acqua di fogna, non si può pretendere che il risultato sia ottimale. -  
Róisín strinse i pugni: "Stai calma." si disse, inspirando a fondo: "Stai calma, Róisín. Stai calma. Stai calma.".  
\- Devo dunque dedurre... - riprese Dáirine: - ... che il calore che emana è dovuto all'acqua di fogna? - aprì il ventaglio, sventolandosi: - Oh, Cielo, non sapevo che i nostri sotterranei ribollissero! Spero davvero di non bruciarmi le piante dei piedi! -  
Le altre fanciulle risero, composte, le labbra pudicamente nascoste dietro i loro ventagli.  
Róisín aprì il proprio, sventolandosi per recuperare un po' d'aria: si sentiva soffocare. Sentiva un calore terribile invaderle il corpo. Lo sentiva premere contro la testa, contro lo stomaco, contro la gola. Trasse un profondo respiro, trovando una briciola di sollievo, per pochi istanti.  
\- Non so se trovarla una cosa positiva o negativa. - Dáirine scosse la testa: - Voglio dire, le malattie dei topi potrebbero essere trasmesse persino a noi. Insomma, guardate cos'è successo a quelle due poveracce! -  
Róisín fermò il ventaglio.  
\- Liosibhe era perfetta, un angelo. Però è stata corrotta da quel piccolo demone malato. Stessa cosa per Michaelle: graziosa ninfa di poca ragione, certo, ma anche lei corrosa dagli artigli di quello scarto di Madre Natura. E' davvero una fortuna che siano state tratte in salvo, prima che la situazione degenerass- -  
Dáirine cadde sul tappeto, tra le urla scandalizzate delle altre.  
Róisín strinse il pugno ancora di più, le nocche pulsavano. Sul volto di Dáirine spiccava, rosso, un segno circolare.  
\- Continua ad infierire su di me! - esclamò Róisín, la voce usciva rotta, troppo acuta, il polso le tremava: - Continua a gettare fango su di me, mascherandolo da parole da gentildonna! Ma non osare infangare Liosibhe e Michaelle! -  
\- Aiuto! Aiuto! - strillò Eilise, correndo alla porta: - Róisín sta facendo del male a Dáirine! Aiuto! Aiuto! -  
Róisín si voltò, sentì delle fitte agli occhi, tanto li aveva sgranati, il cuore che batteva con tanta, troppa forza.  
\- Cosa sta succedendo? -  
La grande figura della signorina Abaigeal apparve nella stanza, lo sguardo si posò immediatamente su di lei. Non appena si accorse di Dáirine, cacciò un urlo che le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
\- Mostro! Demonio! -  
Uno schiocco.  
Una guancia le bruciò, una lacrima cadde.  
Un altro schiocco.  
L'altra guancia bruciò, un'altra lacrima cadde.  
\- Signorina Abaigeal! -  
La voce forte di una donna bloccò ogni cosa. Róisín aprì lentamente gli occhi - neppure si era resa conto di averli chiusi: nella stanza erano apparse altre due persone.  
Una donna anziana, la signora Madre, avvolta nel suo abito monastico.  
Un uomo alto, che Róisín non aveva mai visto. Ma, non appena incontrò i suoi occhi scuri, uno dei quali nascosto da un monocolo, sentì un brivido ghiacciato scivolarle lungo la schiena.  
\- Signora Madre! - l'istitutrice sembrò quasi sorpresa di vederla lì: - ... signor... Ben? - boccheggiò, incredula.  
Quel nome attraversò la stanza in un coro di brusii.  
Róisín deglutì: "Il nostro benefattore...?".  
\- Non aspettavamo una vostra visita, signore... - la voce della signorina Abaigeal era improvvisamente divenuta mielosa, disgustosa.  
\- Sono arrivato in un brutto momento. - non era una domanda, quella del signor Ben. Sembrava stupito, in qualche modo.  
\- Mi rincresce immensamente, signor Ben. - la signorina Abaigeal quasi si inchinò: - Vi parlai tempo addietro della grave macchia che sporca questo luogo così raffinato -raffinato grazie a voi, signor Ben- e, purtroppo, l'ho colta in un momento di pura e ingiustificata crudeltà verso una delle nostre più virtuose ospiti. -  
"Ingiustificata? Virtuosa?"  
\- Il Fato ha purtroppo voluto che questo demonio mostrasse la sua più brutale natura proprio in concomitanza della vostra inaspettata visita. - stavolta, la signorina Abaigeal s'inchinò davvero: - Vi preghiamo umilmente di perdonare questo increscioso incidente. Questo sbaglio della Natura sarà punito severamente all'istante. Non curatevi di lei, signore. -  
\- Stava offendendo Liosibhe e Michaelle! - protestò Róisín, i pugni serrati, le unghie conficcate nella carne: - Stava- -  
\- Dáirine?  _Offendere_? - l'istitutrice la afferrò per un braccio, una morsa dolorosa: - Sei arrivata al punto di accusare persone innocenti? La cosa è più grave di quanto credessi! -  
\- Non tollero modi così brutali, signorina Abaigeal. - la signora Madre si fece avanti, lo sguardo fermo. L'istitutrice sembrò come paralizzarsi.  
\- Concordo con la signora Madre. - annuì il signor Ben: - Non credo che una fanciulla alzi le mani senza motivo. Futile o grave che sia, deve esserci stata una provocazione. E poi, signorina Abaigeal... - in un istante, la sua mano guantata si serrò attorno al polso della donna, staccandola da Róisín: - "Demonio"? "Sbaglio della Natura"? Una donna dal linguaggio così brutale dovrebbe educare delle gentildonne? -  
Róisín fece qualche passo indietro: percepiva ancora quel brivido sinistro, ma sentiva la più pura beatitudine nei suoi occhi.  
Il volto impallidito della signorina Abaigeal, gli occhi sgranati, la bocca schiusa in un'espressione di puro timore, le altre ragazze indietreggiate, silenziose, incapaci di intervenire.  
Il signor Ben lasciò l'istitutrice, la signora Madre lo raggiunse.  
\- Con il massimo rispetto... - disse la signorina Abaigeal, la voce soffocata: - ... temo vi stiate facendo incantare da questo faccino angelico. Non lasciatevi traviare dalle sue sembianze di angelo! Il demonio si nasconde anche dietro un paio di occhi azzurri e una cascata di capelli di grano! -  
\- Ora ascolteremo le versioni dei fatti di ciascuna di loro. - la interruppe la signora Madre: - In seguito, decideremo la punizione da infliggere a Róisín. Giusta o meno che sia la sua reazione, ha comunque colpito una fanciulla indifesa. Qualora si scoprisse che Dáirine ha effettivamente ferito verbalmente qualcuno, allora sarà anche lei ad essere punita. -  
\- Appoggio la signora Madre. - disse il signor Ben, serio.  
Róisín sentì il suo cuore farsi più leggero, gonfiarsi, battere più forte. Un sorriso spontaneo fiorì sulle sue labbra.  
"Forse..." si portò un pugno al petto, lo sguardo sull'anziana donna e sul loro finanziatore: "... forse...".  
Sorrise.  
  
\- Puoi uscire, Róisín. - la signora Madre aprì la porta, permettendole, finalmente, di andarsene da quel buco.  
Il vassoio colmo di cibo sembrò un miraggio, un qualcosa a cui non era possibile credere, una sorta di leggenda.  
Róisín vi si avventò, azzannando senza alcun riguardo una sostanziosa fetta di formaggio, poi del pane. Il suo stomaco gioì, sentì le forze tornarle, assaporò ogni pietanza, per quanto masticasse talmente veloce da mischiarle, riuscendo a non soffocarsi per puro miracolo.  
La signora Madre si sedette sulla sedia accanto alla sua, attendendo pazientemente che finisse.  
Róisín rallentò la masticazione.  
Il suo cuore si era fatto pesante, di colpo.  
La signora Madre non aveva potuto fare niente per impedire alla  _cane_  di abbattersi sui suoi palmi, dietro le sue cosce, per impedire alla signorina Abaigeal di rinchiuderla in una stanza piccola e buia, a tutti gli effetti una cella, dando ordine alle cuoche di offrirle soltanto una disgustosa zuppa dagli ingredienti ignoti e una brocca d'acqua.  
Tutte le ragazze avevano testimonato.  
Róisín si era avventata contro Dáirine senza alcun motivo, colpendola con violenza e urlandole contro parole terribili e volgarissime, che non avevano avuto la pudicizia di riportare. Dáirine stessa aveva confermato tutto, nascondendo il volto in lacrime in un fazzoletto.  
Durante la sua  _permanenza_  nella stanzetta, Róisín aveva ricevuto due volte la visita della signora Madre.  
_\- Non credo tu abbia attaccato Dáirine senza motivo, come affermano le altre. Cos'è successo davvero, Róisín? -  
\- Dáirine stava offendendo Liosibhe e Michaelle. -  
\- Cosa stava dicendo? -_  
Róisín ripeteva sempre le stesse parole. Non aveva mai cambiato versione, le frasi che riportava erano sempre le stesse.  
_\- Stava offendendo anche te, dunque. -  
\- Sì. Ma quello lo fanno sempre. Tuttavia, non avevano mai infangato Liosibhe e Michaelle. Non voglio che inizino a farlo. -_  
La signora Madre non era l'unica ad essere giunta.  
Anche le altre le avevano fatto visita, pur rimanendo dietro la porta.  
_\- Che squallore, Róisín. Dico davvero. Tu sapevi che sarebbe arrivato il signor Ben, vero? Per questo hai inscenato tutto quello. Speravi di portarlo dalla tua parte, non è vero? Sei davvero un orribile demonio. -  
\- Puoi ingannare una povera anima pia come quella della signora Madre, puoi ingannare il povero signor Ben con il tuo aspetto da angelo, ma lo sappiamo tutti che sei una creatura infernale emersa dalle fogne. -  
\- Perfida, ingannatrice. Sei disgustosa, Róisín. -  
\- Cosa pensi di fare, Róisín? Vuoi ucciderci? Ora che non ci sono più le tue bambole contaminate, vuoi liberarti di noi? Solo perché non cadiamo sotto i tuoi sortilegi? -  
\- Sapevo che eri una strega! Un demonio! -  
\- Questo luogo ti si addice, Róisín. Dovresti sentirti a casa. -  
\- Sarebbe molto meglio se tu sparissi. -_  
Abbassò il bicchiere.  
Guardò il muro d'innanzi a sé - bianco, freddo -, incapace di incontrare lo sguardo dell'anziana.  
\- Io... - sussurrò: - ... sono... una persona malvagia. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Perché dici questo, Róisín? - la voce della signora Madre era ferma, come sempre. Non un accenno di tremore. Non una nota d'accusa.  
\- ... me lo dicono tutti. - gli occhi le facevano male. Troppo male. Li chiuse, piano. Aveva recuperato un po' di forze, ma si sentiva comunque stanca. C'era qualcosa di troppo pesante che le schiacciava il cuore, che la soffocava.  
Forse era quella consapevolezza.  
Aveva riflettuto, mentre era prigioniera.  
Non potevano esserci altre spiegazioni.  
\- Io non sono una brava fanciulla. - mormorò, stringendo la stoffa della gonna: - Non ho un eloquio raffinato, non ho un portamento elegante, non so sostenere un discorso con le altre. Faccio tante cose cattive. Rovino le loro cose, le loro camere. So che sono cose cattive, ma non mi sono mai pentita. Mai. Lo rifarei altre mille volte. Io sono  _felice_  di fare tutto questo. Anche Dáirine... - riaprì gli occhi, improvvisamente bisognosa di guardare l'anziana negli occhi, come per sostenersi, per appoggiarsi: - ... io non sono pentita di ciò che ho fatto. Lo rifarei. -.  
Strinse i denti, sentì le proprie mani tremare.  
\- Io... - si strinse nelle spalle, gli occhi le bruciavano: - ... sono davvero un demonio come dicono. Lo dicono tutti,  _tutti_. Forse ho davvero, senza volerlo, incantato Liosibhe e Michaelle? - qualcosa di caldo le scivolò lungo le guance, facendola trasalire: - Io non... io non voglio fare del male a Liosibhe e Michaelle... forse... è un bene che siano andate via? Forse- -  
\- Forse stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze, Róisín. -.  
Ogni pensiero si interruppe.  
\- ... cosa...? - sussurrò la ragazza, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla donna che aveva accanto, dalla sua espressione seria e decisa.  
\- Le altre fanciulle sono forse Dio, Róisín? -  
A quelle parole, lei si ritrasse, la schiena premuta contro lo schienale della sedia: "Parole simili da una suora?" pensò, spiazzata.  
\- N-no. - rispose, disorientata.  
\- La signorina Abaigeal è forse Dio, Róisín? -  
Schiuse le labbra, incapace di credere a ciò che udiva: - No! - rispose, forse con un po' troppa foga.  
\- Ecco. - le sue piccole mani furono prese da quelle grandi dell'anziana, un leggero sorriso apparve sul volto della signora Madre: - Nessun essere umano detiene la verità assoluta. Non le altre, non la signorina Abaigeal. E neppure io, così come neppure tu. -.  
Delle carezze sul dorso di una mano. Róisín sentì il peso farsi sempre meno pressante, la confusione che aveva in testa andava via via stabilizzandosi. Ma niente di tutto ciò era scomparso completamente.  
\- Ma- -  
\- Se l'intero mondo puntasse il dito contro di te e ti chiamasse "demonio"... - la interruppe la donna: - ... allora saresti un "demonio", Róisín? -.  
Schiuse le labbra, ma non uscì alcun suono. Non sapeva cosa rispondere. Dentro di sé sentiva solo confusione, una confusione troppo grande per poter azzardare qualsiasi passo.  
\- E poi, per quale motivo saresti una persona malvagia, Róisín? - l'anziana sospirò: - Perché fai i dispetti alle altre? -  
\- Ho colpito Dáirine! - quelle parole uscirono dalla sua bocca prima che potesse rendersi conto di averle pensate. Non se ne curò, andò avanti, sentendo un improvviso timore: - L'ho fatto volontariamente! E lo rifarei! Non sono pentita! -  
\- Sì. - la signora Madre alzò una mano, per poi posarla sulla sua spalla, leggera: - Ma  _perché_  hai fatto una cosa simile? Sia ben chiaro: è un atto negativo. E di questo ne sei ben conscia. Tuttavia... - le strinse la spalla: - ... l'hai fatto per Liosibhe e Michaelle. Non per te. Per loro. - scosse la testa: - Quale persona malvagia abbasserebbe lo sguardo di fronte ad attacchi contro se stessa? Quale persona malvagia raccoglierebbe il proprio coraggio per difendere le persone a cui vuole bene? Quale persona malvagia sarebbe in grado di voler bene? -.  
Un tremito.  
Schiuse le labbra, sgranò gli occhi.  
"Però... però... io..."  
Abbassò lo sguardo: - Ho comunque fatto delle cose cattive. -  
\- Il perdono. -  
Róisín rialzò gli occhi, perplessa. La signora Madre, stavolta, sorrise davvero: - Non esiste nessuno che non può essere perdonato. Se il suo cuore è pentito, il perdono giungerà. -  
\- Ma io non sono pentita! -  
\- Non sarà Dáirine a placare la tua inquietudine. -  
Róisín sbattè le palpebre, non capendo.  
La signora Madre trasse un profondo respiro: - Se Liosibhe e Michaelle venissero a sapere ciò che hai fatto e se si arrabbiassero, allora saresti pentita. Se Liosibhe e Michaelle ti lodassero, tu avresti la certezza di aver fatto una cosa giusta. Di averle difese. - tolse la mano dalla sua spalla, indicandola: - Sei spaventata. Ma perché hai paura di aver sbagliato. Di non aver fatto la cosa giusta per loro. Nessuna persona malvagia avrebbe simili pensieri. Una persona crudele sarebbe qualcuno che attacca una persona indifesa, più debole, che non le ha fatto assolutamente niente, senza alcun rimpianto, solo per proprio divertimento. -.  
Róisín trasalì, nel rendersi pienamente conto di ciò che volevano dire quelle parole. Sentì le guance più calde, si portò una mano alla bocca, soffocando un singhiozzo.  
\- Tu hai un cuore buono, Róisín. - sentì la mano della donna sulla testa, dolce e materna, come mai l'aveva sentita. Chiuse gli occhi, non sapeva se per timore o per altro. Dentro di sé, però, di quell'emozione negativa, pressante, caotica, non c'era più traccia.  
\- Non è da dispetti infantili o da comportamenti poco raffinati che si vede una persona malvagia. Anzi. Poche persone sarebbero capaci di sopportare in silenzio frecce velenose, non per debolezza, ma per forza. -  
\- Forza? - Róisín riaprì gli occhi, due lacrime scivolarono lungo le guance accaldate.  
\- Se sei stata in grado di reagire, non hai ignorato le crudeltà a te rivolte per debolezza. Tu sei forte, Róisín. O, forse, solo terribilmente sciocca. -  
Stavolta, Róisín si sentì arrossire per tutt'altro motivo.  
\- So che è difficile. - mormorò la donna, rivolgendole un altro sorriso caldo: - Ma non è chi inferisce sugli innocenti ad essere il migliore. Sii forte, Róisín. Tu ne sei capace. So che saresti in grado di toccare le fiamme infernali senza riportare alcuna ferita. -.  
Non ce la fece più.  
Lasciò andare i singhiozzi, liberò le lacrime, nascose il volto tra le mani.  
Non si curò di tenere la voce bassa. Non le importava niente.  
L'unica cosa che sentiva e che le importava, in quel momento, era quella voce che le diceva di essere forte.  
Quella voce che non la accusava, che aveva fiducia in lei.  
"Io... io...".

 

* * *

 

 

~ Dedicata a TayrSEE. 

× I titoli _dovrebbero_  essere in irlandese: i capitoli sono semplicemente i numeri, il titolo  _dovrebbe_  significare "Fiori di zucca".  _Dovrebbe_. "Fiori di zucca" intesi in modo poetico, o forse no, forse sono proprio quei fiorellini molto _giallo Kagamine_. 

× Informazioni sulla leggenda di Jack O' Lantern prese da [qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack-o'-lantern), [qui](http://www.halloweenight.it/origini/jack_o_lantern/jackolantern.asp) e [qui](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stingy_Jack). 

× Il gioco d'azzardo che fa Jack nel locale si chiama  _passadieci_ : semplicemente, si lanciano tre dadi insieme e il vincitore è colui che supera il numero dieci.

× La  _cane_ è un bastone di canna usato tempo addietro (e, in alcuni posti, anche oggi) per le punizioni corporali negli istituti. Solitamente ci si limita a colpire i palmi delle mani, oppure dietro le cosce, sul o sopra il sedere; molto più di rado sulle spalle o sulla schiena.

 

* * *

 

 

**[ Scritta nel 2013 ]**

 

Questa fanfiction è letteralmente nata per caso: conoscevo già  _Sadistic Pumpkin_ , ma non mi aveva mai colpita eccessivamente. Poi la sentii di nuovo e mi piacque. Mi piacque molto. E mi sfuggì un: - Sarebbe bello farne una fanfiction... -.  
Il risultato è questo.  
Una oneshot.  
Che oneshot non è stata più.  
Dopo averla scritta, mi sono resa conto che  _forse_  era un pelino troppo lunga per un capitolo solo.  
*Viene guardata malissimo*  
E dunque, sì, quel "Song-fic" ha un suo senso di esistere. Non in questo primo capitolo, però. U.U""""  
  
Parlando di questo primo capitolo...  
Forse avete individuato, tra i chili di comparse varie, i personaggi-Vocaloid presenti; nel caso, ve lo rivelo direttamente: Jack e Róisín sono, ovviamente, Len e Rin; Michaelle e Liosibhe sono rispettivamente Miku e Luka; infine, il demone è il caro Kaito. *Ed è la seconda volta che fa un ruolo simile in una mia fanfiction.*  
La storia è interamente *sta usando più avverbi del solito.* ambientata in Irlanda (per questo i personaggi hanno nomi&cognomi irlandesi), sia la parte di Jack che quella di Róisín - che, spero si sia intuito, avvengono in epoche diverse.  
  
Riguardo la parte di Jack.  
Essa non è altro che la leggenda di Jack O' Lantern; di mio ho praticamente solo aggiunto il contorno e il patto-a-tre-condizioni. U___U  
  
Riguardo la parte di Róisín.  
Non credo proprio esistessero orfanotrofi in cui i nobili - addirittura i  _duchi_  - si recavano per adottare gentilfanciulle (?) cresciute appositamente.  
**L'ambientazione non ha alcuna pretesa storica** , è una cosa che ho deciso di inserire io nonostante appaia piuttosto bizzarra. U.U"  
  
  
Come già detto, la storia è al 99% ispirata/tratta d/alla misconosciuta canzone [ _Sadistic Pumpkin_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyMbGat3dkw) (quindi, sì, se vi vedete il video e leggete la traduzione, vi spoilerate il 99% della trama.). Canzone che  _non_  parla di cose carine&coccolose.  
  
Questo è, a conti fatti, solo il "Prologo".   
Probabilmente è una storia melensa. Probabilmente c'è filosofia (...) spicciola. Probabilmente Róisín sembra uscita da un Classico dell'Ottocento con Povera Protagonista Piccola Fiammiferaia (...?). Probabilmente ho delirato parecchio.  
Prendetela per una bizzarra favola. Credo ci somigli un pochino. Vagamente. Forse. *si allontana piano piano* 


	2. Dó

Mancava soltanto un giorno - o meglio, una sola notte - alla tanto attesa Notte di Ognissanti.  
L'intera città - e, probabilmente, l'Irlanda intera - era in subbuglio da settimane: cucitura dei costumi, preparazione dei dolci più disparati, ideazione di qualche  _scherzetto_  innocente da rifilare agli avari di  _dolcetti_ , costruzione e ritaglio dei festoni e delle statuette, tutto rapido e febbrile, quasi ci fosse pericolo di non riuscire a portare a termine i preparativi entro il 31 Ottobre.  
Ovviamente, ogni cosa era perfettamente pronta ed utilizzabile già da minimo una settimana prima della notte tanto attesa.  
Si riguardava, si ripensava, si modificava, si combinavano pasticci, si cercava di risistemare alla bell'e meglio, ma, in fondo, ci si divertiva.  
L'istituto, da brava comunità irlandese, aveva un'opinione altissima di Halloween: era una tradizione antichissima, che affondava le sue radici nella loro cultura; in quanto tale, dovevano portarla avanti con nobilità ed orgoglio.  
Róisín riuscì a soffocare una risata, nell'udire - di nuovo - le raccomandazioni della signorina Abaigeal: "Siate eleganti, avanzate con portamento nobile, siate educate..." serrò le labbra, costringendosi a non scoppiare a ridere: "E' per questo che vengono tutte prese in giro.".  
Le raffinate fanciulle del prestigioso  _Istituto per Giovani Donne dalle Celesti Radici_  - nome molto pittoresco e a dir poco comico che sostituiva qualcosa come  _Orfanotrofio per Bambine Abbandonate Per Strada e Raccolte per essere trasformate in Gentildame_  - erano uno degli spettacoli più ilari che potevano essere visti durante la notte di Halloween: ragazze non più grandi di quindici o sedici anni, abbigliate per lo più con completi elegantissimi e raffinati malamente spacciati per abiti da strega o fata, che camminavano come papere, con il naso all'insù, il cui "scherzetto" più terribile era cambiare di posto ai vasi fuori casa.  
Per il resto, non erano "concorrenti" temibili: più della metà dei dolci recuperati veniva abbandonata ai piedi di qualche albero, perché i dolci fanno ingrassare e rovinano la pelle.  
Róisín, Michaelle e Liosibhe dovevano sempre nascondere quella fantomatica "più della metà" nei loro cappelli da strega o, addirittura, nella veste di Liosibhe - abbastanza prosperosa da rendere la sua zona toracica una vera e propria cassaforte.  
Quell'accenno di risa si smorzò: quell'anno non ci sarebbero state né Liosibhe né Michaelle.  
Il suo primo Halloween completamente da sola.  
Certo, tutte loro dovevano muoversi in gruppo di minimo tre persone, ma...  
L'anno precedente, Róisín e Michaelle si erano aggregate ad altre cinque ragazze, sì, ma era stata soltanto una blanda scusa: alla fine, loro due erano andate per conto proprio, lasciando le altre cinque indietro, assicurandosi solo che fossero nella loro stessa zona.  
Adesso che era da sola, Róisín non sapeva come fare. Aggregarsi direttamente alle altre era fuori discussione. L'unica possibilità che le restava era rimanere dietro di loro -  _molto_  dietro di loro - e limitarsi a controllare che non sparissero dai dintorni.  
"Un Halloween da sola..."  
Halloween era la sua festa preferita: poteva finalmente sfogarsi davvero, era d'obbligo rimpinzarsi di dolci o fare dispetti. Anche per quell'anno, il suo sarebbe stato un vestito da streghetta; aveva tuttavia deciso di farlo bianco, invece che nero, con un fiocco rosso al collo e il suo nastro bianco tra i capelli. Niente cappelli, per stavolta.  
Almeno per quella sera, avrebbe voluto divertirsi. Le sarebbe piaciuto.  
"... da sola." scosse la testa, cercando di pensare positivo: "Forse anche Liosibhe e Michaelle usciranno! Forse le incontrerò per strada!" stavolta il sorriso apparve davvero: "Non è una possibilità così remota, dopotutto...".  
Dopo l'istruttiva lezione della signorina Abaigeal circa il significato di Halloween e sul suo strettissimo legame con la loro terra - istruttiva lezione ripetuta ogni anno per quindici giorni per dieci ore -, Róisín letteralmente scappò dalla stanza, andando a rintanarsi nelle cucine dove, lo sapeva, la signora Madre stava aiutando le cuoche a preparare le zucche, l'ultima e più importante decorazione della festa.  
"Forse stavolta potrò intagliarle anch'io...?"  
\- Róisín. - la salutò l'anziana, alzando gli occhi dal triangolo di zucca che aveva appena estratto: - Rimani lì vicino alla porta, è pericoloso avvicinarsi. -  
"... direi di no.".  
Solitamente venivano preparate tre zucche, una per ogni ingresso dell'edificio: erano enormi, dall'aria estremamente pesante, anche una volta svuotate; Róisín si era più volte chiesta se fossero effettivamente le cuoche o qualche buon uomo che passava di lì per caso a sistemarle ai loro posti.  
Le facce che venivano intagliate erano sempre diverse: a volte gli occhi erano dei cerchi, a volte dei triangoli - verso il basso o verso l'altro -, una volta erano persino stelle e un'altra delle mezzelune; i nasi potevano esserci come non esserci, anch'essi triangolari, quadrati o rotondi; le bocche erano sempre aperte, dai denti appuntiti o squadrati. La signora Madre aveva optato per una faccia tutta triangoli, per quell'anno.  
\- E se mettessimo anche delle rape? - propose Róisín, sbattendo le ciglia con fare innocente.  
\- No, Róisín. - sospirò l'anziana, tranquilla: - Non ti metterai ad intagliare lanterne. -  
La ragazza gonfiò le guance, con disappunto: "Riesce sempre a scoprirmi!"  
\- Ma... - esordì, senza smettere di sbattere le ciglia - iniziando anche a sentirsi discretamente idiota: - ... sono le rape le lanterne originarie! Se vogliamo seguire la tradizione pura, dovremmo usare quelle! - le fece notare, candida.  
\- Le zucche sono più scenografiche. - la risposta della signora Madre fu piuttosto laconica.  
Róisín smise di agitare compulsivamente le ciglia, lisciando la fronte e portando le labbra avanti: "Non c'è proprio speranza, eh...?".  
Si sistemò con la schiena contro la parete della cucina, osservando la donna tornare al lavoro: per quanto avesse visto quella scena così tante volte da poter intagliare una zucca ad occhi chiusi, era uno spettacolo che riusciva sempre a catturarla; c'era una qualche soddisfazione nel vedere un semplice frutto arancione trasformarsi in una sinistra ma affascinante lanterna.  
\- Signora Madre... - disse all'improvviso, colta da un dubbio.  
\- Sì? -  
\- Ma, esattamente, perché intagliamo le zucche? -  
La signora Madre tornò a guardarla, con occhi interrogativi.  
\- Sì, so che è per scacciare gli spiriti maligni... - si affrettò a dire Róisín, portando le mani avanti, evitando che la donna pensasse che non ascoltasse l'istruttiva lezione della signorina Abaigeal: - ... e che poi sono stati gli americani a sostituire le rape con le zucche. Soltanto... - inclinò la testa di lato, incuriosita: - ...  _perché_  proprio le zucche? O le rape? In che modo possono allontanare gli spiriti maligni? -.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, l'anziana suora alzò le spalle, tornando a dedicarsi alla zucca: - Non possiamo sapere con assoluta certezza perché i nostri antenati abbiano scelto proprio le rape. L'unica cosa a cui possiamo affidarci è la leggenda di Jack O' Lantern. -  
\- Jack O' Lantern? - Róisín sbattè le palpebre, confusa: - Non è il nome della zucca? -  
La signora Madre alzò gli occhi al cielo: - Alla signorina Abaigeal non piacciono le leggende, vero? - scosse la testa, con disappunto: - Jack O' Lantern è una figura del nostro folklore, Róisín. Ed è davvero un crimine che la signorina Abaigeal si rifiuti di insegnarvi questo tipo di leggende. -.  
Ora Róisín era sinceramente incuriosita: - Perché? - domandò, avvicinandosi al tavolo, fino a posarvi le mani: - Chi era Jack O' Lantern? Cos'ha fatto? Perché si chiama come le zucche? -  
\- Sono le zucche a portare il suo nome. - la corresse la donna, guardandola negli occhi: - O meglio, le  _lanterne_  di Halloween. Narra la leggenda che Jack O' Lantern fu un fabbro avaro, avido, corrotto ma astuto, tanto da riuscire ad ingannare il Demonio per ben due volte, salvando la propria anima dagli abissi infernali cui era destinata. - un sospiro: - Quando poi Jack morì naturalmente, la sua anima era troppo sporca per essere accettata nel Regno dei Cieli. Tuttavia, a seguito ad uno degli inganni, egli aveva stretto un patto con il Demonio, che vedeva quest'ultimo rinunciare all'anima dell'astuto fabbro. Per questo motivo, Jack O' Lantern non poté salire al Paradiso, ma neppure precipitare all'Inferno: il suo stesso comportamento e le sue scelte avevano fatto sì che si imprigionasse in un eterno limbo tra il mondo dei vivi e quello dei morti. -  
Róisín sgranò gli occhi: "Poverino..." pensò, triste: "Anche se era una persona malvagia, una condanna simile, per l'eternità..."  
\- Poiché Jack non riusciva a vedere nelle tenebre della notte... - proseguì l'anziana: - ... il Demonio gli diede un carbone ardente: proveniva dall'Inferno, dunque non si sarebbe mai spento. Per proteggerlo, Jack svuotò e intagliò una rapa, mettendolo al suo interno. Da allora, la sua anima errante vaga senza meta, in cerca di un luogo dove riposare. Halloween è la  _sua_  notte. - diede una pacca alla zucca, facendo udire il suo suono cavo: - La notte un tempo chiamata Samhain, in cui la linea che separa il mondo degli spiriti e quello dei vivi si assottiglia, fino a quasi scomparire. Durante questa notte, Jack e gli altri spiriti cercano una casa in cui stabilirsi. Le lanterne indicano loro che non sono i benvenuti, che devono andarsene. -.  
Róisín schiuse le labbra, non riuscendo a capire. Le mancava un collegamento: - Ma... - disse, confusa: - ... non potremmo ospitarli? Dovremmo essere gentili con i viandanti, no? -.  
Lo sguardo della signora Madre era visibilmente perplesso.  
\- Insomma... - Róisín accennò ad un sorriso, temendo di aver perso qualcosa durante il racconto: - ... Jack O' Lantern sarà anche stato malvagio, ma... ora sarà stanco di vagare, no? Possiamo ospitarlo, anche solo per una sera. Dato che è condannato a vagare per sempre, forse questo lo farà felice, almeno nella  _sua_  notte. -.  
Silenzio.  
Sentì il viso farsi più caldo, gli sguardi delle cuoche improvvisamente inchiodati addosso.  
Si morse un labbro, spezzando quello strano silenzio teso: - ... ho... - balbettò, non osando distogliere lo sguardo da quello sgranato della signora Madre: - ... ho detto qualcosa di male...? -  
Con sua grande sorpresa, l'espressione dell'anziana si sciolse in una leggera risata.  
Questo la disorientò ancora di più.  
\- Vedi, Róisín... - le disse la donna, accarezzandole una mano: - ... gli spiriti ambiscono alla vita terrena. Alcuni si limitano a vagare senza meta. Ma altri, molti altri... - i suoi occhi divennero seri: - ... cercano di rubarla ai vivi. -.  
La ragazza trasalì, un brivido le percorse la schiena.  
\- Rubarla...? - ripeté, spiazzata: "E' vero..." si rese conto: "... se non possono riaverla, potrebbero... non ci avevo pensato.".  
\- Alcuni provano odio verso i vivi... - proseguì la signora Madre: - ... e si limitano a spaventarli, ad incutere loro la paura di dover contrastare una forza che non possono toccare, contro cui, apparentemente, non hanno armi per difendersi. Altri, quelli più in pace con loro stessi, si limitano a fare dispetti di poco conto, solo per il gusto di vedere un vivo spaventarsi. Altri ancora possono essere molto pericolosi. - un respiro profondo: - Per questo la notte di Halloween, tra divertimenti e dolci, è anche la più pericolosa dell'anno: è il momento in cui gli spiriti divengono tangibili, in grado di entrare in diretto contatto con i vivi. Jack O' Lantern è uno spirito malvagio. E' il re di Halloween. Molti spiriti lo seguono, come fedele corte del suo sovrano. Se Jack O' Lantern trovasse un luogo da infestare, esso diverrebbe un Inferno sulla Terra: tutti gli spiriti giungerebbero, molti cercherebbero di fare del male ai vivi. Per questo motivo, Róisín... - il suo sguardo si fece più duro, preoccupato: - ... stai attenta, domani notte. Stai attenta agli spiriti che vagano nella notte di Halloween. Se vedi un fuoco fatuo, fuggi. Non rimanere, non lasciarti incantare. Scappa, Róisín. I  _will o' the wisp_  sono gli spiriti che attorniano Jack O' Lantern. Lui potrebbe essere nei paraggi. Non ritrovarti alla sua corte, Róisín, perché non potresti più scappare. -  
\- Signora madre! - la voce della signorina Abaigeal fece fare un discreto salto alla ragazza, portandola a voltarsi di scatto, verso la sua imponente figura che entrava in cucina: - Cosa stava raccontando a Róisín? -  
\- Approfondimenti culturali, signorina Abaigeal. - rispose l'anziana, tranquilla, tornando alla zucca: - Insieme a qualche avvertimento. Non fa mai male abbondare, in questo caso. -  
"Jack O' Lantern..." ripeté Róisín, tra sé e sé: "... colui che, per le scelte che fece in vita, fu poi condannato a vagare nel limbo, senza mai trovare riposo. Un'anima malvagia rifiutata dai morti e scacciata dai vivi." notò di sfuggita la signorina Abaigeal dileguarsi, la signora Madre che scuoteva la testa: "Eppure... se è vero che non esiste nessuno che non possa essere perdonato, se pentito... possibile che Jack non si sia mai pentito? Dopo tutto questo tempo? Però, se si è pentito, perché sta ancora vagando?" portò lo sguardo sulla zucca ormai ultimata: proprio come sospettava, era una faccia mostruosa tutta triangoli.  
Tuttavia, non la entusiasmava più come prima.  
"La zucca..." si avvicinò, rimirandola, con un leggero disagio: "... serve per scacciare Jack."  
 _\- Se l'intero mondo puntasse il dito contro di te e ti chiamasse "demonio", allora saresti un "demonio", Róisín? -_  
Serrò le labbra: "... Jack O' Lantern è  _davvero_  un'anima malvagia?".  
\- Che zucca sadica... -  
-  _Sadica_? Come conosci questa parola? -  
Sobbalzò nel rendersi conto di aver parlato, invece che pensato. Sfoggiò il suo sorriso più innocente - palesemente colpevole: - Ehm, ecco... - guardò di sfuggita l'anziana, la sua espressione spiazzata: - ... l'ho letta in un libro... -  
-  _Quale libro?_  -  
\- ... ops. -.  
  
Alla malinconia di dover trascorrere la sua festività preferita da sola si era aggiunta un'emozione che non aveva calcolato: la noia.  
Alla vigilia di Halloween, l'istituto sembrava essersi trasformato in un prestigioso atelier: le fanciulle che vi abitavano sfoggiavano i loro costumi, orgogliose dei loro lavori - perché una brava donna deve anche saper cucire -, facendo a gara le une con le altre.  
Era divertente, anche Róisín era solita ingaggiare quelle buffe gare e parodie di sfilate, quando era con Michaelle e Liosibhe.  
Senza di loro, però, non aveva nessuno con cui giocare. E non aveva un'eccessiva voglia di ascoltare i discorsi delle altre. Le era bastato mostrarsi per tre secondi per udire subito qualcosa come: - Spero non usi la sua camera come luogo per un sabba, dato che è vicina alla mia! Non oso immaginare che fetore ci sarebbe dopo! - e intuire sagacemente di dover girare a largo.  
Aveva deciso di uscire. Di fare una passeggiata, di andare in un luogo dove poter stare in pace.  
Per precauzione, aveva messo sul suo letto il vestito di due Halloween prima, modificandolo appena per spacciarlo per un altro; il suo vero nuovo costume l'aveva nascosto nel doppio fondo del cassetto dell'armadio. Non si fidava a lasciare incustodite le proprie cose.  
Era dunque uscita, premurandosi di avvisare  _casualmente_  solo la signora Madre, diretta verso quello che, senza ombra di dubbio, si sarebbe potuto definire il più tranquillo dei luoghi: il cimitero.  
Un luogo silenzioso, tranquillo, sacro, dove nessuno avrebbe mai osato attaccar briga o procurarle dolore.  
Quando era più piccola, quel luogo la spaventava: aveva sentito tanti racconti spaventosi, la maggior parte dei quali ambientata proprio in un cimitero; senza contare che Halloween era alle porte, quindi doveva esserci anche un subbuglio di anime.  
"Ma appaiono con la notte, no?" ricordò Róisín, lanciando veloci occhiate alle decorazioni che già adornavano le case lungo la via: "Se andrò di giorno, non succederà niente.".  
Aveva superato la sua paura del cimitero da circa tre anni, da quando, per gioco, lei, Michaelle e Liosibhe avevano deciso di fare una prova di coraggio - a pensarci con lucidità, una prova di coraggio in un cimitero poteva anche starci, ma non a  _mezzogiorno_  - e avevano finito per trascorrere tutto il pomeriggio in quel posto silenzioso, senza essere disturbate - e senza disturbare, ovviamente. Certo, poi erano state sgridate tutte e tre per essere sparite per ore senza tornare per il pranzo, ma non era stata certo una sorpresa.  
Si soffermò ad osservare le decorazioni più particolari: gnomi da giardino vestiti da fantasmini, bambole messe nei vasi di fiori e vestite come fate, una statuetta nera a forma di gatto, a grandezza reale, e persino tante farfalle di carta che pendevano da un portico.  
Sorrise e proseguì, respirando l'odore della terra impregnata di pioggia - erano due giorni che pioveva, aveva piovuto anche quella mattina ed era probabile che la notte di Halloween sarebbe stata bagnata dalle nuvole.  
"Sarebbe bello se anche noi facessimo qualche decorazione diversa dalle zucche..." sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo annuvolato: "Ma, festoni a parte, fanno solo zucche. Quelle farfalle sono davvero belle! E non credo che farle implichi ferirsi con oggetti appuntiti!".  
Calciò appena un sassolino sulla sua strada, cominciando a lasciare la zona abitata: "Anche se non credo ci sia più tempo per farle." gonfiò le guance, indispettita: "Ci si prepara praticamente un mese prima e ci si ritrova persino a non avere più tempo per fare qualche altra decorazione? Magari posso proporla per il prossimo anno? Farò quindici anni, sarò grande, non ci saranno problemi se partecipo anch'io all'addobbo, no? Uhm, vediamo un po'..." si portò un dito alle labbra, svoltando una via e poi un'altra, lasciando che i piedi la guidassero per quella strada conosciuta: "... senz'altro quelle farfalle. Sono davvero bellissime, sì! Potrei chiedere a chi le ha fatte come ha fatto a farle! E anche le bambole-fatine erano graziose! Potrei cucire dei bei vestiti adatti... e magari posso fare dei fiori di stoffa, così non c'è pericolo di danneggiare quelli veri!". Per non ben precisate ragioni, nella sua mente si materializzò l'immagine di una zucca intagliata avvolta da un nastro rosso, sormontata da un enorme e vezzoso fiocco del medesimo colore. Scoppiò a ridere, abbassando appena la voce non appena si accorse di essere nei pressi dell'entrata del cimitero.  
"Ah, ma che fa, il custode?" si chiese, alzando la gonna per evitare che si impigliasse da qualche parte nell'erba: il cancello era aperto, sì, ma la zona antistante, minuscolo sentiero principale costeggiato da alberi a parte, sembrava un informe groviglio di sterpaglie.  
"Secondo me, non c'è neppure un custode." pensò, inarcando un sopracciglio nel notare l'evidentissima ruggine sulle sbarre dell'entrata: "... ma questo cancello sarà mai chiuso? Io l'ho visto solo di giorno ed era sempre aperto, d'accordo, ma chi mi dice che di notte venga chius-"  
\- AH! -  
Un dolore acuto sui palmi delle mani, sul polso destro, delle fitte dalle ginocchia. Il terreno era fin troppo vicino da come lo ricordava.  
Alzò la testa, scostandosi le lunghe ciocche bionde dal viso, accorgendosi dei graffi sulle mani e sul polso: era inciampata in qualcosa, ma non aveva visto cosa. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma qualcosa sembrò strattonarle una gamba, costringendola a rimanere giù.  
Si mise seduta - ormai le macchie di terra sulla gonna, in prossimità delle ginocchia, c'erano, tanto valeva completare l'opera - e guardò verso i piedi: una pianticella sottile sembrava essersi arrotolata attorno alla sua caviglia. Róisín si avvicinò, stupita: era davvero sottile, ma era riuscita persino a lacerarle la calza. O forse era stata lei a farlo, tirandola.  
Cercò con lo sguardo l'estremità superiore; una volta trovata, la prese e tirò, per srotolarla. Quando lo fece, però, percepì una fitta nella parte inferiore, la zona più vicina al piede, dove la piantina si era allacciata alla sua gamba.  
"... si sta opponendo?" lisciò la fronte e afferrò l'estremità inferiore con l'altra mano: - Stupida pianta! - esclamò, tirando entrambe. Come risultato, la fitta fu nel mezzo.  
Róisín digrignò i denti e tirò indietro la gamba, cercando di strappare la piantina: - Non costringermi a tagliarti! - la minacciò, dando un altro strattone: - Guarda che ho con me degli oggetti taglienti! Posso tagliarti senza alcun problema, se non ti stacchi! - tirò ancora, l'ennesima fitta.  
Con un moto di stizza, si rese conto di come la calza fosse completamente andata e di come la pelle le si stesse pericolosamente arrossando: se avesse continuato a tirare, quella piantina sarebbe stata capace persino di ferirla.  
"Devo fare qualcosa." non aveva davvero oggetti taglienti, ovviamente: "Forse potrei trovarli nel cimitero..." si voltò verso l'entrata.  
Tornò a guardare la piantina: "... ma io sono bloccata  _qui_ , non  _là_.".  
In quel momento, udì qualcosa.  
Non sapeva cosa fosse esattamente, sapeva solo che era un suono strano, curioso: era leggero, basso, quasi a volersi mescolare al vento.  
Poi capì.  
Era una risata.  
Una risata lontanissima, o forse vicinissima, che cercava di non essere udita, accennata, divertita.  
Róisín sbattè le palpebre, incredula: "Ma cosa...?"  
\- Stai ridendo di me? - domandò, scrutando la piantina: - Bene! Visto che non vuoi liberarmi, allora dovrò ricorrere alle maniere forti! -.  
Maniere forti di cui non aveva la minima idea, ma era un dettaglio secondario.  
Prese di nuovo l'estremità superiore; fece per prendere l'inferiore, ma le venne in mente un particolare: "... tu dovrai pure cominciare da qualche parte. Forse potrei sradicarti.".  
Tenendo il sottile filo tra due dita, seguì il suo percorso, fin dentro l'ammasso vegetale informe, scostando la sterpaglia con la mano libera e pregando che non le andasse qualcosa in un occhio o che qualche insetto non identificato finisse tra i suoi capelli.  
Finalmente trovò la radice della piantina.  
E si rese conto che strapparla sarebbe stato un po' difficile.  
\- ... una zucca...? - mormorò, stupita nel vedere quel grosso frutto arancione proprio sotto quel groviglio secco: "... crescono zucche qui? Davanti al cimitero? Non me n'ero mai accorta...". Aveva una scusante: era nascosta decisamente bene.  
\- Bene, zucca. - disse, mettendo le braccia conserte: - Lasciami andare, o ti farò diventare un addobbo per domani notte! Mi hai sentito? Liberami! -.  
La piantina attorno alla sua caviglia non si spostò di un millimetro.  
\- L'hai voluto tu! -  
Pensò a cosa avesse di tagliente a disposizione: "..."  
Scosse la testa e provò a pensare a  _tutto_  ciò che poteva considerarsi tagliente: "... le unghie...?" troppo corte: "... i denti?".  
Guardò di nuovo la piantina. Si passò la lingua su un canino.  
"... forse si può fare.".  
Tese il filo davanti a sé, si raggomitolò e aprì la bocca, mettendo la piantina a portata di denti; non appena la sentì sfiorarle le labbra, richiuse la bocca di scatto, conficcandovi canini e incisivi.  
Un attimo dopo, si ritrovò a sputare, cercando di cancellare dalla lingua quel sapore disgustoso di erba indefinita, terriccio, fango, polvere e chissà che altro.  
\- Che schifo... - gemette, portandosi una mano allo stomaco: - ... che schifo... -  
"Non pensare a cosa poteva esserci su quella piantina, non pensare a cosa poteva esserci su quella piantina, non pensare a cosa poteva esserci su quella piantina, nonpensareacosapotevaessercisuquellapiantina..."  
Trasalì.  
La risata era limpida.  
Sembrava sempre lontana, ma ora riusciva a sentirla bene: era una risata, senza alcun dubbio.  
Lo sguardo saettò alla piantina, accorgendosi di come fosse diventata improvvisamente molle. Piano, Róisín tirò via la gamba, stupendosi quando vide la pianta non seguirla, lasciarla andare via come se niente fosse.  
Non appena fu completamente libera, si rimise in piedi e si allontanò in fretta di un paio di passi, decisa a mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra lei e quella zucca.  
\- ... stupida pianta. - disse, mettendo di nuovo le braccia conserte, per poi gonfiare le guance: - Ecco. Te l'avevo detto di avere qualcosa di tagliente. Peggio per te! -.  
Soltanto in quel momento si rese conto dei colori caldi che avevano tinto l'erba, gli alberi e il cancello. Si voltò: "E' già il tramonto?" sospirò: "Direi che devo tornare...".  
Si tolse da davanti al viso delle ciocche mosse da una leggera folata di vento.  
Un tintinnio.  
Si girò di scatto.  
Qualcosa sembrò colpirla in pieno petto.  
Qualcosa, come uno spillo acuminato, parve conficcarsi in un suo occhio, senza tuttavia farle male.  
Un occhio azzurro, per un istante fisso nel suo.  
Un velo trasparente, violaceo, scomparve dietro uno degli alberi.  
Róisín non riuscì a muoversi.  
Nessuno dei suoi arti sembrava risponderle, pietrificati, costringendola a rimanere immobile.  
Un luccichio in basso riuscì a risvegliare le sue membra, ridandole possesso del proprio corpo. Abbassò lo sguardo, individuando qualcosa di chiaro e luccicante sulla terra. Incuriosita, si chinò a raccoglierlo: sembrava una piccola perla, o forse un minuscolo diamante.  
"... un diamante in mezzo al fango?" scosse la testa: "Quel tintinnio..." alzò lo sguardo, verso l'albero dietro cui aveva visto svanire quel velo trasparente.  
Deglutì, notando un lembo di quel velo alla base del tronco. Il tronco su cui, più in alto, stavano quattro piccole macchie bianche.  
\- ... questo... - sussurrò, piano, tendendo la piccola pietra, qualsiasi cosa fosse: - ... è tuo...? -.  
Erano dita, quelle macchie bianche.  
C'era qualcuno dietro quell'albero.  
L'aveva visto.  
Ma, chiunque fosse, non le rispose.  
\- ... te lo lascio qui. - disse Róisín, scandendo le parole: si sentiva come se stesse parlando ad un animale spaventato. Alzò l'oggetto per mostrarlo, poi lo abbassò piano, posandolo sul sentiero.  
Si rialzò, indicando quel punto: - E' qui, vedi? - ripeté: - Io ora me ne vado. Tu prendilo quando vuoi. -.  
Fece qualche passo indietro, i pugni al petto, pronta a riprendere il sentiero per casa.  
Aveva già un piede rivolto verso la strada che aveva già percorso, quando le tornò in mente una cosa e, contemporaneamente, le venne un'idea.  
Guardò verso l'entrata del cimitero e si arrischiò a fare un passo avanti - fortunatamente, non fu afferrata da nessuna zucca dispettosa: - Senti, Jack O' Lantern... - mormorò, sperando di essere udita comunque: - ... ecco, io non so se sei qui. Però, ecco... ho sentito la tua storia. E ho saputo a cosa servono le zucche illuminate. Ecco... - si impose di non ripetere più "ecco": - ... non posso invitarti a casa mia, questo no. Se ti può far piacere, però, domani notte metterò dei biscotti su una delle finestre sul retro. Lì non mettono mai zucche. Sono per te. Se vuoi. -.  
Una leggera folata di vento le fece accorgere di avere le guance bollenti. Scosse la testa e riprese la strada per casa, alzando di nuovo la gonna e inchiodando lo sguardo a terra per evitare sorprese.  
Vagò con gli occhi in cerca della piantina che l'aveva afferrata.  
Niente.  
Si girò più volte, ma non riuscì a vederla.  
"Beh, la zucca dovrebbe essere facile da vedere..."  
Niente. Lì dove si notava che la sterpaglia era stata spostata, c'era solo altra sterpaglia.  
"Ma cosa..." il sole ormai sulla linea dell'orizzonte la distolse dai propri pensieri, portandola ad affrettarsi a tornare a casa: "Beh, l'ho detto che era nascosta bene. Magari torno domani a cercarla...".  
Si voltò un'ultima volta per vedere se quella persona avesse preso il piccolo diamante.  
Lì dove l'aveva lasciato non c'era più alcun luccichio.  
  
Róisín si bloccò, stupita.  
Solitamente, la panchina nel giardinetto dell'istituto non era mai occupata da una persona singola, tantomeno al tramonto. Eppure il signor Ben era lì, da solo, sulla panchina a lato del breve sentiero che collegava il cancelletto con l'entrata principale.  
\- Signorina! - l'uomo sembrava sorpreso quanto lei: nel suo caso, però, Róisín intuì che la causa doveva essere il suo aspetto da disordinato folletto scavatore.  
\- Vi è successo qualcosa? - domandò il signor Ben, preoccupato, alzandosi e avvicinandosi.  
\- ... ho incontrato una zucca dispettosa. - fu l'unica risposta che Róisín si sentì di dare. Anche considerando il fatto che era la semplice verità.  
Non sapeva perché, ma voleva tornare nella sua camera nel più breve tempo possibile. Quando aveva incrociato lo sguardo del signor Ben, aveva di nuovo sentito quel brivido gelido lungo la schiena. Non riusciva a spiegarsene il motivo, sapeva solo di non voler più provare una sensazione tanto sgradevole.  
E la cosa che la inquietava più di tutte, in quel momento, era il rendersi conto che sentiva quella cosa solo quando vedeva il signor Ben.  
\- Sicura vada tutto bene? - insistette l'uomo, portando una mano sui suoi capelli.  
Quando sentì le sue dita toglierle chissà quale stelo secco, Róisín sentì lo stomaco stringersi dolorosamente. Fece un passo indietro, sfuggendo a quella mano. La morsa al suo stomaco si rilassò.  
\- Sì, signor Ben. - chinò la testa, rapida: - Vi ringrazio per la vostra premura. Mi dispiace avervi creato preoccupazione. Vogliate perdonarmi. Ora, se mi è concesso, vorrei ritirarmi. -.  
Si voltò, riprendendo il suo cammino, gli occhi fissi sul grande edificio bianco d'innanzi a sé. Sembrava terribilmente lontano.  
\- Aspettate, signorina. -  
S'irrigidì. I muscoli sembravano congelati.  
Si voltò, piano, fino ad incontrare di nuovo lo sguardo scuro del signor Ben. Un'altra scarica di ghiaccio lungo la schiena.  
\- Voi siete quella che la signorina Abaigeal definisce con epiteti che ben poco si addicono ad una gentildonna, vero? -  
Róisín inspirò a fondo: il signor Ben sembrava particolarmente in vena di chiacchiere. Non era sicura che l'avrebbe lasciata andare troppo facilmente.  
\- Esatto, signor Ben. - chinò di nuovo la testa, rialzandola immediatamente: - Vogliate perdonare la mia insistenza, ma è ormai il tramonto e dovrei ritirarmi. -.  
Il signor Ben sembrava non capire. Lo vide accennare ad un sorriso.  
Non le piacque. Sentiva le braccia scosse dai brividi. Voleva andarsene.  
\- Dirò io alla signorina Abaigeal di averti trattenuta. - disse l'uomo, tornando a sedersi. Con un cenno della mano, indicò il posto vuoto accanto a sé: - Non oserà punirti. Vorreste dunque farmi un po' compagnia, signorina? -.  
"No."  
Avrebbe voluto dirlo, con tutta la decisione di cui era capace. Ma sapeva di non potere: quell'uomo era colui che finanziava l'intero istituto. Sapeva che fargli un torto avrebbe potuto avere conseguenze terribili. Non che le importasse di cosa sarebbe successo alle altre o alla signorina Abaigeal; la signora Madre, probabilmente, sarebbe tornata nel monastero da cui proveniva; ciò che la preoccupava era quel che sarebbe successo a lei.  
Non aveva una casa, una famiglia. Non sapeva dove abitassero Liosibhe e Michaelle, non sapeva se le loro famiglie l'avrebbero accolta, lei che sarebbe tornata ad essere ciò che era in ogni caso, a prescindere dai titoli pomposi e mielosi che venivano dati a quelle come lei.  
Odiava quell'istituto. Ma era l'unico luogo in cui poteva essere al sicuro. Non poteva permettersi di distruggerlo.  
Fu per questo che i suoi piedi la portarono fino a quella panchina, facendola sedere accanto a quell'uomo. Le dava una brutta sensazione, sì, ma era anche colui che, in un certo qual modo, le garantiva un riparo.  
\- Sono sinceramente stupito. - confessò il signor Ben, guardando di fronte sé, lo sguardo perso chissà dove: - Dalle descrizioni della signorina Abaigeal, mi aspettavo una volgare stracciona dai comportamenti maleducati e dall'eloquio sboccato. Invece, per quanto ho potuto vedere, non siete da meno alle vostre compagne, signorina. -.  
Voleva essere un complimento. Róisín non riuscì a prenderlo come tale: essere paragonata alle sue compagne d'istituto non era esattamente una lusinga, alle sue orecchie.  
\- Per quanto possa concordare con le parole della signorina Abaigeal circa il fatto che il Demonio sia in grado di celarsi anche dietro apparenze angeliche... - la guardò. Róisín sostenne il suo sguardo. Ma si sentì pietrificare dall'interno. Si accorse vagamente di star respirando piano, come a non volersi far sentire. - ... voi non sembrate affatto la maschera di una creatura infernale, signorina. Il vostro aspetto vi rende, anzi, quanto di più vicino ad un vero e proprio angelo. -  
Le piacevano quelle parole.  
Le piacevano sulla bocca di Liosibhe, su quella di Michaelle, su quella della signora Madre.  
Non le piacevano sulla bocca del signor Ben.  
\- L'unico vostro problema, signorina... - l'uomo scosse la testa, l'espressione desolata: - ... è che non vi ho mai vista sorridere. -  
"Ci saremmo visti cinque o sei volte e sempre nell'istituto, cosa pretendete?" Róisín si impose di tacere.  
\- E' forse un obbligo impostovi dalla signorina Abaigeal? -  
Róisín inarcò un sopracciglio: "... che diamine sta dicendo...?"  
\- No, signor Ben. - rispose, piano.  
L'uomo sospirò: - Avrebbe avuto un suo bizzarro senso. Vedete, sono davvero stupito del fatto che voi siate ancora qui. Siete una fanciulla raffinata ed educata al pari delle altre, la vostra bellezza angelica è ancora un bocciolo, certo, ma già si può intuire la meravigliosità del fiore che sboccerà tra qualche anno. L'unica ragione che può aver spinto gli altri a non prendervi come figlia deve essere un inganno della signorina Abaigeal, o forse il vostro volto così raramente attraversato dal sorriso. -.  
Róisín aggrottò la fronte: "Che la signorina Abaigeal spinga verso qualcuna non è un mistero..." notò: "... ma è pur vero che non aspetta altro che liberarsi di me. Non sono soltanto famiglie nobili, quelle che giungono qui. Sono piuttosto sicura che abbia indirizzato verso di me le famiglie meno in vista che hanno messo piede nell'istituto. Ordire trame per tenermi lì sarebbe da masochisti. E non credo proprio che la signorina Abaigeal brami ad avermi come  _sua_  erede.".  
\- Se voi vi mostraste per ciò che siete, signorina... - proseguì il signor Ben: - ... sono sicuro che sareste in grado di colmare il vuoto che troppo spesso scava negli animi delle persone. -  
"... eh?"  
\- Avere al proprio fianco una fanciulla come voi sarebbe come offrire un banchetto regale ad un povero che brama un pezzo di pane. - l'uomo scosse la testa: - Voi vi nascondete, signorina. Vi nascondete dietro una maschera che malamente si sorregge sul vostro viso di porcellana, capace di ingannare solo chi, come sfortunatamente devo riconoscere essere la signorina Abaigeal, non ha occhi per vedere la realtà, preferendo vivere in un mondo distorto creato dalle proprie idee confuse. -  
\- ... temo di non seguirvi, signor Ben. - non potè trattenersi dal dirlo. Le sembrava una sequela di frasi abbellite senza alcun senso o collegamento logico. L'uomo le accarezzò la testa.  
La stretta allo stomaco si fece rovente, bruciandola.  
\- Perdonatemi, signorina. Temo di starmi lasciando trasportare. - quando tolse la mano, Róisín trasse un profondo respiro; stavolta, però, la morsa non si allentò.  
\- Non volevo confondere la vostra mente. - si scusò il signor Ben, accennando ad un sorriso - un altro brivido ghiacciato: - Dite un po'. Domani festeggerete Halloween? -  
"... che razza di domanda è?"  
\- Certamente, signor Ben. - rispose, perplessa.  
\- Prestate attenzione, signorina. - si raccomandò l'altro, improvvisamente serio.  
Róisín annuì.  
Il signor Ben non parlò più.  
Si limitava a guardarla, a fissarla dritta negli occhi. I suoi non erano occhi freddi o impassibili. C'era qualcosa di strano, nel suo sguardo, che Róisín non riuscì a decifrare. L'unica cosa che sentiva era solo qualcosa che riusciva a congelarla dall'interno.  
Non le interessava scoprire cosa fosse. Voleva solo che tutto quello avesse fine. Non le piaceva.  
\- Dovreste davvero sorridere di più, signorina. - la voce dell'uomo spezzò quel silenzio, facendola trasalire, nonostante non avesse mai distolto lo sguardo da lui.  
"Io sorrido." strinse i denti: " _Sorridevo._ " abbassò gli occhi, verso il sentiero sterrato: "Se solo avessi occasioni per ridere, non mi tirerei indietro. Ma, almeno per ora, credo di non averne più. Temo che non riderò davvero per parecchio tempo. Anche se vorrei farlo...".  
Non era bello rendersene conto.  
Scosse la testa, scacciando quel pensiero triste dalla mente: "Domani è Halloween. Forse rivedrò Michaelle e Liosibhe. Forse potrò divertirmi davvero.".  
Alzò gli occhi, verso il cielo ormai scuro, il sole completamente svanito. Il preludio della notte tanto attesa.  
\- Ora devo andare, signor Ben. - disse, distaccata.  
\- Avete ragione. -  
Per fortuna, stavolta l'uomo sembrava aver capito.  
\- Vi riaccompagno. -  
Sì. La porta era a pochi metri. Ma sembrava terribilmente lontana.  
  


_Ridi, ridi, come vorrei  
  
Senti  
Soddisfa il mio cuore vuoto  
Gioca, distruggi, è come se stessi diventando pazzo  
E' perché sei un così bel giocattolo_

  
  
Fece una piroetta davanti allo specchio.  
La gonna bianca si alzò appena, scoprendole le ginocchia, per poi ricadervi, liscia e leggera.  
Róisín si avvicinò allo specchio, alzando il mento per sistemarsi il fiocco rosso. Un'ultima sistemata anche al nastro bianco tra i capelli ed era pronta.  
Tornò al letto e prese il coniglio di pezza che aveva cucito in quei giorni: le cuciture degli arti erano larghe, non sarebbe stato difficile nasconderci i dolci.  
Uscì dalla camera, diretta all'ingresso dove, lo sapeva, le altre stavano già fremendo per l'impazienza.  
Si era già preparata psicologicamente a tutte le possibili battute sul suo ritardo; si era imposta di ignorarle: non poteva dire di aver impiegato del tempo per rubare un piattino e dei biscotti dalla cucina e metterli su una delle finestre sul retro, per Jack O' Lantern.  
Era curiosa di sapere se li avrebbe mangiati.  
O se l'avrebbe fatto qualche ignaro passante approfittatore.  
O se le cuoche li avrebbero notati e buttati.  
\- Alla buon'ora! - la prima voce che sentì fu quella della signorina Abaigeal, ovviamente.  
\- Scusatemi... - sussurrò, senza alcuna nota di dispiacere.  
\- Chissà se troveremo dei dolci, a quest'ora... -  
\- Temo di no. Sfortunatamente, gli altri avranno già svuotato le tasche dell'intera via... -  
\- Se solo avessimo potuto uscire prima... -  
Róisín decise di non far notare che il suo ritardo ammontava a soli quattro minuti. Era piuttosto sicura che si sarebbe sentita rispondere che i minuti di ritardo erano trentaquattro, quarantaquattro, cinquantaquattro o che doveva tacere perché aveva già fatto perdere fin troppo tempo.  
\- Mi raccomando, ragazze. - sorrise la signora Madre, vicina alla porta: - Rincasate prima delle undici e mezza. E non andate in giro senza almeno altre due compagne. -  
\- Sì, signora Madre. - tutte le fanciulle, Róisín compresa, risposero chinando appena il capo.  
Uscirono, percorsero il breve sentiero nel giardinetto.  
La strada era buia. Non c'erano stelle o luna ad illuminare il quartiere, coperte dalle nubi nere sicuramente cariche di pioggia. Soffiava un vento lieve, che a stento muoveva le ciocche di capelli più leggere, portando con sé un freddo abbastanza sopportabile anche a braccia completamente scoperte, come Róisín fu felice di constatare.  
L'aria era pregna dell'odore di terra bagnata, il freddo notturno che invadeva i polmoni, il profumo delle zucche, della cera e dei dolci solleticava i loro nasi.  
Le risate dei ragazzi e dei bambini coprivano il frusciare delle foglie degli alberi, accompagnati dai suoni ritmici delle scarpe sulla terra.  
Le zucche erano l'unico sprazzo di luce nell'oscurità: davanti alle case, volti mostruosi, ghignanti, non scacciavano, ma indicavano la via ai giovani cacciatori di dolci; di tanto in tanto, si aprivano degli spiragli luminosi, le porte che venivano aperte da adulti sorridenti.  
La notte di Halloween aveva inizio anche per loro.  
Come programmato, Róisín lasciò andare avanti le altre, soffermandosi più del dovuto a guardare - per la terza o quarta volta - le zucche intagliate, stavolta al buio, i tratti brillanti di luce sinistra, a volte tremolante; la statuetta raffigurante il gatto, notò, fu scambiata più volte per un felino vero; gli gnomi e le bambole attirarono i gridolini incantati di diverse bambine, e anche qualche bambino; le farfalle luccicavano, chissà come, riflettendo la luce delle zucche.  
Sembrava davvero di aver abbandonato il mondo quotidiano per entrare in un regno fatato.  
Quando le altre ragazze furono poco vicine - ma non eccessivamente lontane -, Róisín si diresse ad una porta. Bussò, la porta si aprì: una donna dal grande sorriso apparve sulla soglia illuminata.  
\- Dolcetto o scherzetto? - chiese, con la voce più tenera che sapeva sfoggiare.  
La donna rise: - Dolcetto, signorina! -.  
Un istante dopo, tra le mani di Róisín apparvero ben cinque caramelle colorate, grandi come uova. Sorrise alla donna e la salutò, trotterellando di nuovo verso il sentiero principale. Mise tre caramelle nel sacco che aveva con sé, nascondendone due nel coniglio di pezza.  
Fu il primo di una lunga serie di bottini: dopo circa un'ora, Róisín aveva dovuto estrarre dal coniglio un po' di imbottitura, per farvi entrare un quadrato di zucchero particolarmente grosso.  
Non tutti, ovviamente, erano stati tanto  _magnanimi_ : vuoi perché avevano finito i dolci, vuoi perché non volevano dare dolciumi a poveri bimbi innocenti, Róisín si era vista anche non aprire la porta e persino scacciata.  
Si era dunque sentita in dovere di riempire loro di terra tutto il pianerottolo e l'intera cassetta della posta.  
Róisín, a malincuore, non perdeva di vista le altre ragazze - divise in cinque gruppi piuttosto nutriti -, in apparenza totalmente dimentiche di lei. Meglio così.  
Non era riuscita a vedere né Michaelle né Liosibhe. Non le ci era voluto troppo tempo ad intuire come le sue speranze fossero rasenti l'utopia. In cuor suo, però, continuava a sperare di vedere le loro figure sul viale, di potersi unire a loro, come era sempre stato.  
"Qui, ormai, sembra abbiano finito tutti i dolci." notò Róisín, chiudendo la cassetta della posta accuratamente riempita di terriccio: "Forse quelle più lontane... magari quelle più vicine al cimitero? Forse lì gli altri non osano avvicinarsi troppo, quindi, magari...".  
Anche nella semioscurità, riuscì a trovare facilmente la strada che portava al cimitero: le case si facevano più rade, le luci delle zucche sempre di meno.  
Il vento si era alzato, costringendola a tenere il coniglio stretto lungo un fianco, per impedire alla gonna di sollevarsi.  
Con suo disappunto, nessuno rispose, quando suonò ai campanelli.  
"Eppure le zucche ci sono!" protestò tra sé e sé: "Se non volevano essere disturbati, potevano non metterle!".  
Qualcosa di piccolo la colpì sul naso.  
Alzò lo sguardo: un'altra goccia, stavolta sulla fronte.  
Un'altra, su una spalla scoperta. Un'altra, sul braccio. Un'altra, sulla mano.  
"Oh, no!" gemette: "Deve piovere proprio ora?".  
La pioggia notturna significava solo una cosa: bisognava rientrare, la festa era finita. Nessuna pioggia notturna si esauriva nel giro di pochi minuti: sembrava quasi che le nuvole approfittassero delle ore di buio per sfogarsi, riversando tutta la pioggia che sostenevano ormai da giorni.  
Si voltò, per riprendere la strada di casa, controvoglia.  
Sparite.  
Le altre ragazze erano sparite.  
In pochi secondi, tutti erano scomparsi, senza lasciare alcuna traccia.  
La luce all'interno della zucca più vicina tremò, tremò sempre di più. Svanì. Un pesante velo nero coprì la zona fino a quel momento illuminata dalla lanterna. Róisín corse nella via principale, stringendo il coniglio al torace, premendolo contro il cuore, cercando di non farlo uscire dal petto: batteva forte, contro le ossa, facendosi male.  
\- Ehi... - mormorò, girandosi.  
Una folata di vento di ghiaccio la fece rabbrividire.  
Due luci tremarono, svanirono.  
\- Ehi! - ripeté, a voce più forte. Ebbe un tremito quando si accorse di come fosse uscita spezzata.  
\- C'è nessuno? - gemette, facendo qualche passo avanti, i piedi che affondavano nel fango. Si sentiva soffocare. Le gambe si bloccarono. Non riuscì a muoverle.  
"... no! Tu sai dov'è la strada di casa, Róisín!" si disse, serrando i denti fino a sentire le tempie pulsare dolorosamente: "Non lasciarti spaventare solo perché è notte! Gli edifici rimangono sempre al loro posto! Non si spostano!".  
Deglutì e forzò le gambe a muoversi. Sentiva le labbra congelate. Il proprio corpo congelato, fin nelle vene, fin nelle ossa.  
Qualcosa scivolò lungo una guancia, non una goccia di pioggia.  
"... dove sono...?" si girò. Buio. Guardò dall'altra parte. Buio.  
E la pioggia battente che la colpiva, il vento che la congelava.  
"... dove sono...?" avanzò, sempre dritta. La via era dritta. Dritta.  
"... ma io ho girato, per andare verso le case più esterne..." un singhiozzo: "... dove sono? Dove sono?".  
Si passò una mano sugli occhi, le palpebre bruciarono: "Devo trovare un posto dove stare. Finché non smette di piovere. Fino a domani mattina.".  
Si guardò intorno. Buio. Le luci delle zucche tremavano troppo. Non indicavano più una via. Sembravano piccole chiazze di luce casuali. Non riusciva più neppure a distinguere le facce.  
"... dove sono...? Dove...?"  
Il rumore degli zoccoli di un cavallo.  
Colpì in pieno le sue orecchie, facendola girare nella direzione da cui l'aveva sentito provenire - da dove sperava provenisse.  
Riuscì a vedere qualcosa, nell'oscurità: una sagoma enorme, tondeggiante. Poteva sentire un rumore di ruote.  
\- Aiuto! - gemette, avanzando verso la carrozza: - Per favore! Aiutatemi! - singhiozzò, la voce spezzata. Tremava.  
La carrozza si fermò di colpo, a poca distanza.  
"... mi ha sentita?"  
Deglutì, qualcosa di caldo si accese nel suo cuore.  
\- Signorina? -  
Si sentì gelare.  
Il signor Ben ricambiò il suo sguardo, sorpreso: - Cosa ci fate, qui? -  
Róisín non rispose. Era pietrificata.  
\- Come siete ridotta! - esclamò l'uomo, facendole cenno di entrare nella carrozza: - Venite al riparo! -.  
Róisín non si mosse.  
\- Riuscite a muovervi? - domandò il signor Ben, esitante.  
Róisín non rispose.  
Gli voltò le spalle e proseguì nella direzione opposta.  
\- Signorina! -  
Qualcosa di grande e caldo le premette sulle spalle. Mani. Le mani del signor Ben. Era sceso dalla carrozza.  
Si sentì soffocare. Il ghiaccio aveva bloccato ogni via respiratoria.  
\- Andiamo, signorina. - lentamente, il signor Ben la girò, conducendola fino alla carrozza.  
Una carrozza. Un luogo asciutto. Caldo.  
Strinse i denti e salì, raggomitolandosi in un angolo, stringendo forte il coniglio di pezza, ormai fradicio. Probabilmente, i dolci al suo interno non erano più granché commestibili; sentì molti meno spigoli, dovevano essersi in gran parte sciolti e mescolati all'imbottitura.  
La pelle si rilassò, lasciandosi accarezzare dal calore della carrozza. L'aria che entrò nei polmoni era calda, ma non riuscì a sciogliere quel ghiaccio che le bloccava la gola.  
Chiuse gli occhi, desiderando di potersi strizzare i capelli bagnati che le pesavano sulla schiena; non osò farlo, non osò muoversi.  
Il signor Ben aveva chiuso la portiera, impedendo al freddo di entrare.  
Un rumore invase l'abitacolo. Róisín si ripromise di fare quattro chiacchiere con il suo stomaco.  
\- Avete fame? - domandò il signor Ben, nascondendo una risata.  
Inutile negare. Il suo stomaco aveva parlato per lei.  
Con una punta di vergogna, Róisín annuì.  
\- Non ho granché, con me... - disse l'uomo, cercando qualcosa nella tasca della giacca. Quando la mano guantata uscì, aveva tre caramelle colorate: - ... soltanto queste. Finché non torneremo all'istituto, dovrebbero bastarvi. -.  
Róisín le osservò: erano intoccate, come appena uscite dall'industria che le aveva prodotte. E sembravano anche molto costose. Dunque particolarmente buone.  
Il solo pensiero di quanto potessero essere gustose le fece venire l'acquolina in bocca. Allungò la mano.  
Si fermò.  
Guardò il signor Ben, titubante.  
\- Tranquilla, potete prenderle. - disse lui, incoraggiante: - Dolcetto o scherzetto? - rise.  
Lo stomaco di Róisín si strinse con violenza. Stavolta per la fame.  
Deglutì, si impose di calmarsi: "Smettila, Róisín. Sono solo caramelle!".  
Le prese, ringraziando l'uomo con un cenno del capo. Ne aprì una e la mangiò. Era dura, sapeva di fragola. Il suo stomaco gioì, smettendo ben presto di fare rumori molesti. Non appena la finì, Róisín divorò la seconda, al limone. Infine la terza, forse frutti di bosco.  
Come aveva sospettato, erano buonissime. Non aveva mai assaggiato dolci costosi: era felice di constatare che fossero effettivamente buoni.  
\- Vi sono piaciute. - non era una domanda.  
Róisín annuì comunque.  
\- Come mai vi siete allontanata così tanto dalla via principale? - una domanda legittima, in fondo.  
Róisín guardò verso la finestrella della carrozza: era oscurata dalla tendina rossa.  
\- ... mi sono persa. - rispose, piano. La voce continuava a tremarle. Si sentiva stanca.  
\- Perché non eravate con le vostre compagne? - chiese il signor Ben.  
Róisín scosse la testa, indecisa su come rispondere. Una fitta. Portò una mano alla fronte, sentendola scottare.  
"... forse mi sono presa il raffreddore.".  
Il signor Ben sospirò: - Siete davvero distratta, signorina. Vi avevo anche raccomandato di fare attenzione! -.  
Le fitte alla testa aumentarono. Róisín dovette premere il palmo contro una tempia, gli occhi le bruciavano. Ci mise qualche secondo a capire le parole dell'uomo. Pensò ad una risposta.  
Non le venivano le parole.  
Era faticoso, rispondere.  
Forse avrebbe potuto farlo dopo.  
La testa le faceva troppo male.  
Una ragnatela di scariche roventi.  
Chiuse gli occhi, tante esplosioni colorate.  
Le tempie pulsavano.  
Era faticoso, respirare. Sentiva un macigno premerle sul petto.  
\- State bene, signorina? -  
La voce del signor Ben era lontanissima, le rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
Aprì la bocca per inspirare, il naso non le bastava più.  
Avrebbe voluto dormire, ma il dolore alla testa le impediva di farlo.  
Le dita si strinsero nel vuoto.  
Non c'era qualcosa, prima, lì? Il coniglio di pezza. Dov'era il coniglio di pezza?  
C'era qualcosa di ghiacciato, sulle sue braccia. Le congelava il sangue nelle vene, le ghiacciava il cuore, lo imprigionava, fermava il suo battito.  
Aprì gli occhi.  
  


_"Aspetti!" Disse il gentiluomo.  
"Andiamo, signorina. Dolcetto o scherzetto?"_

  
  
Le labbra erano congelate.  
Tremavano.  
Espirò, sentì le lacrime roventi rigarle le guance.  
La sua voce si era spenta come le candele nelle lanterne.  
Non usciva più alcun suono.  
Solo rantoli soffocati che morivano nella carrozza.  
Non era vero.  
Era il preludio del risveglio.  
Doveva essere così.  
Doveva.  
Non riusciva a muoversi. Nessuna parte del suo corpo le rispondeva.  
Andare.  
Doveva andare via.  
Doveva.  
Le labbra erano congelate.  
Ogni cosa stava per fermarsi.  
Ogni cosa sarebbe morta nella carrozza.  
Come le candele nelle zucche.  
  
  


_Traboccante dolce miele cola_  
 _dalla zucca cava intagliata_  
  
_Con la tua porta segreta forzatamente aperta_  
 ** _dormi ora_**  
  
  
**_La giovane ragazza fu consumata_**  
  
_Piacere, desiderio,_  
 _uno scenario da incubo_  
  
**_La zuppa di zucca sta finendo_**  
  
**_La ragazza si spezzerà completamente_**

 

  
  
  
\- Róisín! Róisín! Oh, mio Dio, cos'è successo? -  
\- L'ho trovata priva di sensi nei pressi del cimitero. -  
\- Oh, Dio santissimo! Cosa ci faceva, lì? Cosa le è successo? -  
\- L'ho fatta visitare dai miei medici. Dicono che è stato un calo di pressione dovuto all'improvviso abbassamento della temperatura. Era completamente sporca di fango, mi sono preso l'ardire di farla lavare dalle mie domestiche. -  
\- Avete fatto benissimo, signor Ben! Vi siamo grate per ciò che avete fatto per Róisín! La porterò immediatamente nella sua camera! -  
  
"... medici...?"  
L'acqua.  
L'acqua la ricordava.  
L'acqua profumata, mani di donne che percorrevano la sua pelle.  
La sua pelle, quella che bruciava. Bruciava, la consumava. Scopriva i muscoli, rompeva le vene, le svuotava del sangue, inceneriva le ossa.  
I medici non li ricordava.  
Solo mani di donne. E acqua. Tanta acqua profumata.  
Lo sentiva ancora, quel profumo. Le invadeva le narici, le riempiva i polmoni, le torceva lo stomaco.  
Quello era il soffitto della sua camera?  
Sì, quello lo ricordava. Aveva tanto desiderato tornare lì. Lì era al sicuro. Lì era davvero al sicuro. Lì nessuno le avrebbe fatto del male.  
Le dita risposero. Si girò verso di loro.  
Apri.  
Chiudi.  
Tutte e cinque.  
Alzò il braccio. Ci riuscì. Era sempre stato così pesante?  
Premette l'altra mano contro il lenzuolo. Le dita risposero anche stavolta.  
Si mise seduta, lentamente. Ogni cosa girava, fino ad un istante prima. Ora era tutto fermo. Meglio così.  
Scese dal letto, azzardandosi a mettersi in piedi.  
Rimase in equilibrio.  
Sentì del dolore. Ma era passato. Ora era tutto passato. Ora andava tutto bene. Era tutto finito.  
Doveva essere finito da ore.  
Fuori era buio.  
Sentiva il rumore della pioggia. Lo sapeva che non avrebbe smesso fino all'alba.  
Era ancora notte.  
Era la stessa notte?  
Quanto tempo era passato?  
Avanzò, fino a trovare la maniglia della porta. La abbassò, piano, per non fare rumore. Chissà se le altre stavano già dormendo.  
C'era una luce, al piano di sotto. E delle voci.  
Chissà se la signora Madre si era preoccupata per lei? Ah, ma la voce della signora Madre l'aveva sentita prima, era agitata. Forse sì, forse lei si era preoccupata.  
Ah, la sentiva di nuovo. Era la voce della signora Madre quella dietro la porta del salone. C'era anche la voce della signorina Abaigeal. Prima non l'aveva sentita. Non le sembrava, almeno.  
E poi c'era un'altra voce.  
Le feriva le orecchie, sentiva il sangue colarle lungo le guance.  
Non doveva farsi sentire. Non doveva farsi vedere.  
Riusciva a rimanere in piedi. Sì, ci riusciva. Forse la signora Madre l'avrebbe protetta.  
\- Non dubitavo della sua irresponsabilità... - la signorina Abaigeal.  
\- Per fortuna che non è successo nulla di grave. - la signora Madre. La signora Madre non sapeva niente. Forse doveva dirglielo.  
"... se lo facessi... questo posto... lui..."  
Quel posto era sicuro. Lì sarebbe sempre stata al sicuro. Sì, lì sarebbe sempre stata al sicuro, davvero.  
Quel posto sostenuto da lui.  
Lui.  
Le mura, i soffitti, i pavimenti. La sua camera. Lei.  
Ogni cosa era sostenuta da lui.  
Se avesse parlato, se l'avesse detto, se...  
Piegò la testa verso il basso, sentì qualcosa strisciarle nella gola e uscire dalla sua bocca.  
Inspirò, espirò, inspirò, espirò. Un palmo contro il muro, a sostenerla.  
Ma non ce n'era bisogno. Riusciva a stare in piedi. Ora non girava più niente, era tutto fermo.  
Si passò il dorso di una mano sulle labbra.  
Le voci dietro la porta. Continuava a sentirle.  
\- Stavo pensando... - le tempie pulsavano. Sentiva il sangue ribollire.  
Ogni cosa era sostenuta da lui.  
Desiderò ne rimanesse schiacciato.  
Lentamente.  
Lentamente.  
Che non morisse subito.  
Lentamente.  
\- ... di adottare Róisín. -.  
Tutto si congelò.  
Scosse la testa. Gli occhi erano spalancati, le dolevano.  
Fece un passo indietro. Scosse la testa.  
"... no, signorina Abaigeal!" tremò: "Lui... lui non... io non vado bene, sono un demonio, vero? Vero, signorina Abaigeal? Io non vado bene per lui, vero? Lui merita di meglio, lui merita di... di...  _di rimanere schiacciato_."  
Non poteva esserci un sì.  
Non poteva.  
Non poteva.  
\- Oh, signor Ben! - non poteva, non poteva: - Ma certamente! -  _no!_  - Anche se, confesso, questa vostra scelta mi coglie davvero di sorpresa! Avreste potuto scegliere chiunque- -  
"Scegliere. Prendere. Prendere.  _Prendere._ "  
\- Vi siete dimostrato così premuroso verso Róisín! - era la voce della signora Madre? Non era lei, non era lei, non- - Non vedo ostacoli all'adozione, signor Ben! -  
Quel posto era sicuro. Lì sarebbe sempre stata al sicuro. Sì, lì sarebbe sempre stata al sicuro, davvero.  
Quel posto sostenuto da lui.  
Lui.  
Ogni cosa era sostenuta da lui.  
Ogni cosa era lui.  
Quel posto era lui.  
Doveva andare via.  
Lontana.  
Doveva andare via da quel posto, da lui.  
La porta d'ingresso. Raschiò con le unghie, fino a trovare la maniglia. La abbassò, corse sul sentiero. Sentì tante punture sotto le piante dei piedi, coperte solo da calze. La pioggia era lieve. Il freddo era meno intenso.  
Scappa.  
Scappa.  
Alcune candele, alcune candele erano accese.  
Quei volti mostruosi avrebbero spaventato gli spiriti maligni - quei volti mostruosi avrebbero spaventato i maligni.  
Il sentiero, ora lo vedeva. Era dritto, sì, era dritto come ricordava.  
C'era il cimitero, laggiù.  
Quello era un luogo sacro, nessuno le avrebbe fatto del male. Lì era al sicuro. Le zucche le indicavano la via, doveva seguirle. Le farfalle brillavano sopra il gatto nero.  
  


_Sto ancora cadendo e venendo da te  
Non sono stata abbandonata  
Risolvendo la magia delle caramelle  
Bellissime farfalle sul gatto nero_

  
  
Si lasciò cadere sull'erba, sdraiata all'ombra di una grande croce di pietra.  
"Sono al sicuro, qui?" chiuse le palpebre, piano. L'erba era morbida. Non era secca. Era bagnata, questo sì. Ma aveva un buon odore.  
Riaprì gli occhi, guardò il cielo nero: aveva smesso di piovere. Sarebbe ricominciata. Lo sapeva. Era solo una tregua.  
Si mise seduta.  
Faceva male. Anche se era tutto finito. Anche se lì era al sicuro.  
"... sono al sicuro, qui...?" lo credeva anche per quella che aveva definito casa.  
Faceva male. Ovunque.  
Non importava che fosse finito. Perché il suo corpo non capiva che era tutto finito?  
Aveva le guance bagnate.  
Faceva male.  
Il cuore faceva male. Faceva troppo male. Anche se era tutto finito.  
Continuava a farle male. E, da quelle ferite aperte, diffondeva il dolore a tutto il corpo.  
Sì, era da lì che partiva tutto il dolore. Da lì. Dal cuore. Che sputava sangue ad ogni battito. Che riapriva ogni lacerazione ad ogni battito, impedendo che si cicatrizzassero.  
 _\- Tu hai un cuore buono, Róisín. -_  
"... a cosa serve un cuore buono, se fa così male?"  
Le parole delle altre ragazze e della signorina Abaigeal. Le loro accuse.  
Le parole di Liosibhe, della signora Madre.  
"... a cosa serve, tutto questo?"  
Qualcosa luccicava debolmente, vicino alla croce. Si avvicinò.  
Tanti chiodi lunghi un palmo di mano.  
"... a cosa è servito avere un cuore buono?"  
Ne prese uno. Lo guardò.  
Il cuore faceva male. Troppo male.  
"... non m'importa più niente." schiuse le labbra, le palpebre stanche: "Non me ne faccio niente. Se lo gettassi via... se lo gettassi via, allora..."  
Faceva male, diffondeva quel dolore in tutto il corpo.  
"... allora non sentirò più niente...?".  
  


_"Ho buttato via il mio cuore." Disse la ragazza.  
"Spero di non sentire più niente..."_

  
  
L'erba frusciava.  
Un ritmo lento, deciso, che si ripeteva sempre uguale.  
Non erano le fronde degli alberi. Non c'erano più tante foglie, negli alberi che crescevano nel cimitero.  
Róisín distolse lo sguardo dalla croce di pietra.  
Erano passi. Passi che si avvicinavano.  
Non aveva paura. Lì non le sarebbe successo niente.  
Era tutto finito. Stavolta era tutto finito. Stavolta anche il suo cuore si era convinto.  
Per questo non faceva più male. Aveva capito che era tutto finito. Non doveva più farle male.  
Delle scarpe scure. Delle calze chiare.  
Erano piccole. Sembravano della sua misura.  
Alzò lo sguardo.  
Ginocchia chiare, pantaloni scuri. Un gilet scuro, una camicia bianca.  
\- Cosa ci fai qui? -  
Una voce limpida, giovane. Maschile.  
Dei chiodi gelidi le si conficcarono nelle braccia, nelle gambe. Trattenne il respiro.  
Non sarebbe successo niente. Non lì.  
\- Ehi, tutto bene? -  
Una folata di vento.  
La voce era vicina. Più vicina.  
Una mano chiara - la mano di un uomo - si posò su una spalla.  
Lo stomaco si strinse. La afferrò, conficcandole le unghie nella carne, strappandola da lei e gettandola lontano. La mano con cui l'aveva presa le bruciava, il sangue le pulsava sotto i polpastrelli.  
Aveva sentito un gemito di dolore. Bene.  
Forse doveva allontanarsi, però.  
\- Non hai freddo? -  
Due occhi azzurri. Somigliavano tanto ai suoi. Riusciva a vederli, sorpresi ed esitanti. C'era anche qualche ciocca bionda, su quel volto candido. Anche quelle somigliavano tanto alle sue.  
\- La pioggia ha spento parecchi lumini... - aveva curvato le labbra? - ... ma alcuni sono ancora accesi. Sono fiamme piccole, ma potrebbero andare bene lo stesso. -.  
"Cosa vuole?"  
Le parve fossero passate delle ore, quando il ragazzo scomparve con una folata di vento, inghiottito dall'oscurità. Lo sentiva ancora. I suoi passi sull'erba.  
Era ancora nelle vicinanze. Il suono dei suoi passi cambiò: non più sugli steli bagnati, i piedi affondavano nel fango ancora fresco. Il rumore si interruppe poche volte, per pochi istanti. Tornò com'era prima, passi sull'erba carica di gocce di pioggia.  
Due piccole fiammelle sospese discesero lente davanti ai suoi occhi, posandosi leggere sul suolo umido.  
Un improvviso calore, intenso e piacevole, le accarezzò le braccia e il petto, sciogliendo man mano i brividi che, non si era accorta, li scuotevano.  
Non si era mai resa conto di quanto dei lumini così piccoli fossero in grado di scaldare.  
\- Va meglio? -  
Il ragazzo sorrise. Ora lo vedeva bene, alla luce delle fiammelle: gli occhi erano davvero come i suoi, grandi e azzurri. E le ciocche di capelli biondi, per quanto non lunghe come le sue, erano legate, ciuffi che ricadevano su una spalla. Non sentiva brividi gelidi. La sua voce era gentile.  
\- ... un po'. - non si stupì di quanto la propria voce fosse roca. Non era neppure sicura che l'altro l'avesse udita.  
Forse sì, perché il suo sorriso si accentuò, illuminando anche gli occhi.  
\- Tra poco andrà meglio. - disse, sedendosi a gambe incrociate davanti a lei: - Devono fare il loro effetto. -.  
Róisín annuì appena. Non aveva voglia di muoversi.  
\- Certo che... - la voce del ragazzo era  _divertita_? - ... fai scampagnate nei cimiteri e neppure ti premuri di portare lo stretto necessario. Non riesco a capire se tu sia incredibilmente forte o incredibilmente sciocca. -  
 _\- Tu sei forte, Róisín. O, forse, solo terribilmente sciocca. -_  
Abbassò lo sguardo. Le parole della signora Madre erano vuote. Però, forse, sì, aveva ragione. Forse era davvero sciocca. Ma non aveva più bisogno di porsi simili problemi. Quel cuore l'aveva gettato via. Era inutile ripensarci.  
\- A proposito... - tornò a guardare il ragazzo: - Io mi chiamo Len. Tu? -.  
Róisín aggrottò la fronte: - Len...? - ripeté, piano, scandendo bene quel breve nome: - ... non l'ho mai sentito. Sei straniero? -.  
Len scosse la testa, senza perdere il suo sorriso: - No, sono di vicino Port Láirge. -.  
Róisín abbassò appena le palpebre: - Voi della costa siete strani. - giudicò.  
Len, per tutta risposta, ridacchiò.  
\- Io... - si fermò. Trasse un profondo respiro e sussurrò: - ... mi chiamo... Róisín. -.  
Era il suo nome, vero? Aveva faticato a pronunciarlo. Le sillabe erano uscite attaccate, distorte, fangose. Era sempre stato così, il suo nome? Non lo riconosceva. Le giunse alle orecchie ovattato, distante, come un nome a caso estratto da un elenco interminabile di cui nessuno, tantomeno lei, si sarebbe mai ricordato.  
\- Non ti piace il tuo nome? -  
Guardò Len, confusa.  
Il suo sorriso si fece un po' esitante -  _imbarazzato_?: - L'hai detto in modo strano. Non sembravi molto convinta. -.  
Sbattè le palpebre: "Se n'è accorto...?".  
\- ... è il mio nome. - mormorò: - ... credo. -.  
\- In ogni caso, è molto carino! - rise Len: - Anche se il mio è più bello. -.  
Róisín sgranò gli occhi, punta nel vivo: - Prego? -  
\- E' breve. - il ragazzo posò il viso in una mano, il gomito puntato su un ginocchio: - Quindi è più facile da ricordare. E suona bene. E' bello, è facile, è molto meglio! -  
La ragazza gonfiò le guance, gli occhi ridotti a fessure: - Ah, sì? Allora sappi che anch'io ho un nome carino, breve e facile da ricordare! -  
Len aggrottò la fronte, visibilmente preso in contropiede: - Eh? Ma non avevi detto di chiamarti "Róisín"? -  
\- R... Rin. - compresse il suo nome. Era un suono carino, in effetti. Le dava l'idea di qualcosa di grazioso e brillante: - Mi chiamo Rin. E' un nome breve, facile da ricordare, che suona bene. Ed è molto più aggraziato del tuo! -.  
Len aveva schiuso le labbra, gli occhi sgranati. Lo vide sbattere le palpebre, quasi avesse ricevuto una pallonata in pieno viso, stordito.  
Lo trovò piuttosto buffo. Sentì le labbra tirarsi appena, forse un accenno di sorriso. Non le importò.  
\- Dovremmo chiedere ad un terzo. - disse il ragazzo, tornando in sé, con una nota di disappunto nella voce: - Anche se non credo sarà così imparziale. E' ovvio che darebbe la vittoria a te. -  
\- Eh? -  
Incontrò di nuovo gli occhi azzurri di Len, una luce divertita: - Voi ragazze siete sempre favorite. Non ho possibilità contro una di voi, tantomeno una come te. -.  
Róisín sbattè le palpebre, ripetendo tra sé e sé le parole che aveva appena udito.  
\- Che intendi dire? - domandò, non capendo. Sentiva qualcosa di sbagliato, in quelle parole. Non le piacevano.  
\- Beh... - Len alzò le spalle: - ... intendo dire che non è solo il tuo nome ad essere carino. - accennò ad un sorriso: - Non credo proprio che qualcuno, vedendoti, possa avere cuore di farti un torto. -.  
" _Cuore?_ "  
Lo stomaco si strinse, un groppo alla gola bloccò le vie respiratorie: "... carina...?"  
 _Delle mani grandi_  
Le vene si ghiacciarono  
 _La sua stessa voce che le lacerava le orecchie, il sangue che strisciava lungo le guance_  
Schiuse le labbra, sgranò gli occhi  
 _Dolore, troppo dolore_  
Era tutto finito, ogni cosa era finita, era finita, era finita, era finita, era finita, era finita  
Gridò, i polmoni si spaccarono, le mani contro le orecchie bruciarono.  
Il sangue ribolliva nel ghiaccio, pulsava contro la pelle, la feriva dall'interno, cercava di aprire una via per uscire.  
Gli occhi scottavano, feriti da chiodi che non lasciavano traccia.  
Era tutto finito, ogni cosa era finita, era finita, era finita, era finita, era finita, era finita  
\- RIN! -  
Riaprì gli occhi. Gli occhi azzurri di Len. Erano sgranati, spaventati. Forse erano  _davvero_  come i suoi? Era quello ciò che Len stava vedendo?  
Una mano era sospesa a mezz'aria: non sulla sua spalla, non vicina, non lontana.  
\- ... io... - le gocce che le rigavano le guance erano troppo leggere per essere sangue. Eppure facevano male come una ferita aperta: - ... io non... non sono un angelo. -. Deglutì, le braccia erano troppo pesanti: - ... non ho maschere... non ho mai... non ho mai voluto incantare nessuno... non sono... io voglio sorridere, ma... ma io non... non ho mai voluto... non voglio... io non... -  
Len abbassò la mano, riportandola al proprio ginocchio. Il suo sguardo azzurro sembrava essersi spento. Era cupo. Un cielo annuvolatosi.  
Un singhiozzo le sfuggì dalle labbra, scuotendole il petto. Perché piangeva? Era tutto finito, ogni cosa era finita.  
\- Puoi stare tranquilla. -  
Sbattè le palpebre: l'ombra era scomparsa dal viso di Len, sciolta da un sorriso sereno.  
\- Non sembri un angelo. -  
Schiuse le labbra, incredula. Non era una frase carina, oggettivamente. Però non le dispiaceva.  
\- Non riesco a capire questa fissazione con gli angeli. - Len scosse la testa: - Non sono niente di speciale, in fondo. Le donne umane sono molto più belle. -  
Róisín sentì le labbra curvarsi, premerle appena sotto gli occhi.  
Il ghiaccio si sciolse, il fuoco si spense.  
Poggiò la schiena alla croce di pietra, portò le ginocchia al petto e le circondò con le braccia. Il lumino era davvero caldo. Era piacevole.  
\- Ti intendi di angeli? - domandò, con una punta di curiosità.  
Len parve pensarci un attimo. Poi rispose, la voce tranquilla: - Non sono ignorante di cose che riguardano l'Aldilà. -.  
Róisín inclinò la testa di lato: - E' per questo che sei qui, nel cimitero? - chiese: - Hai il gusto dell'ultraterreno? O del macabro? -.  
Il ragazzo sorrise. Sembrava sinceramente divertito: - Qualcosa del genere. Del resto, questa non è forse la notte di Halloween? Una visita al cimitero mi sembra obbligatoria, stanotte più che mai! -.  
"La notte di Halloween...?" era ancora la stessa notte. Strinse le ginocchia al petto, deglutì. Aveva il controllo di ogni parte del corpo. Sì, ogni parte del corpo le rispondeva. Era tutto finito. Tutto finito. Non sentiva neppure più dolore. Era tutto finito.  
\- Sei qui con i tuoi amici? - domandò, concentrandosi sul piacevole tepore del lumino. Non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile, ma sembrava quasi che una mano gentile, buona, le stesse pian piano togliendo di dosso qualcosa di viscido, pesante, doloroso, rendendola più leggera.  
\- Possiamo dire di sì. - Len aveva una bella voce. Le piaceva. Non le faceva paura.  
\- State facendo una prova di coraggio? - chiese, con una nota di ammirazione.  
Il ragazzo mise di nuovo il volto su una mano, lo sguardo chiaro pensieroso. Schioccò la lingua: - Sì. E' divertente vedere chi si spaventa prima. - le labbra si curvarono in un sorriso un po' strano, simile ad un ghigno: - Modestamente parlando, quello non è mai stato il mio ruolo. -.  
Non sapeva se stesse dicendo la verità o se stesse solo facendo il gradasso; tuttavia, non poteva non notare come Len sembrasse a proprio agio, tranquillissimo, quasi quel luogo fosse il più sicuro sulla faccia della Terra.  
"Lo è. Qui non succederà mai niente di male. Qui sono al sicuro.".  
\- Tu, Rin? - la ragazza si riscosse, tornando attenta: - Hai mai fatto prove di coraggio? - l'espressione di Len era fatta curiosa.  
Accennò ad un sorriso: - Sì. - rispose: - Qualche anno fa. Due mie amiche ed io. Ma... - aggrottò la fronte, un sorriso imbarazzato: - ... fu a mezzogiorno. E finimmo per trascorrere qui l'intero pomeriggio. Quando siamo tornate all'istituto, la signorina Abaigeal ci ha fatto una bella sgridata. Ma ce lo meritavamo, una volta tanto... -.  
Len ridacchiò. Róisín inarcò appena le sopracciglia: "... questo suono... mi sembra quasi di averlo già sentito...".  
\- Quindi tu... - esordì il ragazzo, la luce della curiosità ancora negli occhi: - ... vivi in un istituto? E' per caso quello grosso, bianco, non troppo distante da qui? Com'è che si chiama? "Damigelle dai Piedi Blu"? -  
\- "Giovani Donne dalle Celesti Radici". - lo corresse Róisín, portando una mano alle labbra per nascondere una risatina: - Modo carino per dire "Mocciose Raccattate per Strada e Disperatamente Educate per Essere Gentildame". E, sì, vivo lì. -.  
Len sorrise: - Credo di aver notato le tue compagne, prima. Spero non ti offenda ma, con tutto il rispetto, erano a dir poco comiche. -  
Róisín sventolò una mano, come per scacciare una mosca molesta: - Nessuna offesa, figurati. L'intero quartiere pensa siano ridicole. E io non mi discosto dal loro giudizio. -.  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò. All'improvviso, si alzò, sotto il suo sguardo interrogativo. Si inclinò appena in avanti, piegò i gomiti e tirò indietro le braccia: - Oh, ma tutto questo zucchero rovinerà la mia pelle! - squittì, con una voce stridula che la spiazzò: - E tutte queste caramelle, ingrasserò senz'altro! Oh, oh, ora cosa posso faaaareeee? -. Portò una mano alla fronte, gettando la testa all'indietro: - Povera meeeee, che disdeeettaaaa! Di lasciar qui le caramelle son proprio costreeettaaaa! Oooh, ho fatto una riiimaaa! Come sono bra-a-avaaa! -.  
Scoppiò a ridere. Róisín scoppiò a ridere, a pieni polmoni, a bocca aperta, facendo riecheggiare la sua voce. Qualcosa si spezzò, il petto divenne di colpo leggerissimo.  
\- Ma-a-aaa Riiiin! - cinguettò Len, raddrizzandosi: - Non si riiiideee così! Si ride cosììì! Ihihih! -  
\- Ma noooo, signorin _a_  Leeen! - trillò Róisín: - Si riiideee cosìììì! Ohohoh! -  
\- Come siete maleducata-a-a! Al massimo si ride Uhuhuh! -  
\- Qual volgare sguattera, signorin _a_! Tuuutte le damine di buona educazione sanno che la pudicizia vuol cotal risata! Eheheh... -  
\- Qual malevolo ghigno, Riiin! Sarò volgare ma sincer _a_ , prediligo la buona vecchia risata popolana! Ahahah! -.  
Rise. Non le importava come stesse ridendo, da quanto tempo. Róisín rise, fino a sentire le lacrime agli occhi. Ma quelle lacrime non facevano male. Neppure le guance che tiravano, neppure il fiato corto. Erano piacevoli. Era una sensazione piacevole.  
\- Ah! - si asciugò le lacrime, inspirando a pieni polmoni: - Non dovremmo urlare così tanto. Questo è un luogo di riposo. - si ricordò, sentendo il viso farsi più caldo.  
Le tornò in mente un particolare: - Inoltre, stanotte gli spiriti stanno vagando. Non sarebbe saggio disturbarli. -.  
Len si lasciò cadere sull'erba bagnata, ansante, gli occhi inumiditi: - Sì. Forse dovremmo fare più piano. -.  
Ci volle loro qualche secondo per riprendersi. Poi Róisín si guardò intorno, in cerca di qualche ombra di aspetto umano: - Ma, Len... -  
\- Sì? -  
\- Possibile che i tuoi amici non ci abbiano sentito? Insomma, questo cimitero è grande, sì, ma non credo che- -  
\- Ah, probabilmente ci hanno sentito. - Len alzò le spalle: - Ma sono piuttosto timidi. Soprattutto con le ragazze. -.  
Róisín inarcò le sopracciglia, ma decise di non farci troppo caso.

 

* * *

 

 

L'avevo detto che  _Sadistic Pumpkin_  non parlava di cose allegre.  
Sì, forse il finale del capitolo potrebbe stonare con l'atmosfera delle scene precedenti, ma ha il suo perché. (Leggasi: in fondo, sono due idioti.)  
Mio primo vero tentativo di fare song-fic - la lyrics tradotta è stata presa dal video linkato nel capitolo precedente, con permesso chiesto&ottenuto d/alla traduttrice. Ho deciso di usare parte della lyrics anche come effettiva narrazione; non so se si possa fare, in una song-fic, ma trovo che il testo descriva  _quella determinata scena_  in modo giusto ma non "pesante".  
*Quella scena le ha dato non pochi problemi. Spera di essere riuscita a renderla cupa come deve essere e di non essere stata superficiale.*


	3. Trí

\- Rin... -  
Guardò Len, in ascolto.  
\- ... è molto tardi. - la sua voce sembrava...  _dispiaciuta_?: - E' davvero notte inoltrata. Dovresti tornare a casa. -.  
Un brivido.  
Róisín scosse la testa, appiattendosi contro la croce: - No... - sussurrò: - No, io non... non tornerò. -.  
Len sgranò gli occhi, stupito: - Come? -  
\- Non tornerò. - serrò le labbra, decisa. Le braccia tremavano.  
\- Ma saranno preoccupate per te! - insistette Len: - Le tue compagne, la tua istitutrice- -  
\- No. -  
Il ragazzo sollevò le sopracciglia, incredulo.  
\- L'istituto è sostenuto dal signor Ben. - sembrò che il suo stomaco venisse dilaniato, la sua gola graffiata: - Senza di lui, l'istituto sarebbe solo una catapecchia vuota. Il signor Ben mi ha presa. Il signor Ben vuole adottarmi. Loro hanno detto di sì. -.  
Quel nome aveva perso significato, tante volte l'aveva ripetuto.  
Perfetto.  
Ora non sentiva davvero più niente.  
La luce del lumino tremava negli occhi di Len. Si fondeva con l'iride azzurra, veniva coperta da quel velo d'ombra che vi era sceso. Il suo volto era divenuto di pietra, senza alcuna espressione.  
\- Inoltre... - proseguì, la propria voce atona che fluiva fredda nelle orecchie: - ... non credo che a qualcuno possa mancare un lurido demone nel cui sangue scorre acqua di fogna. -.  
Qualcosa parve colpire il viso di Len, spezzando l'oscurità che vi era scesa, trasformandola in un'espressione di stupore, di incredulità: - Demone...? - ripeté, disorientato.  
Róisín annuì, piano: - E' così che mi vedono. Anche se la signora Madre mi ha detto che non è vero. Che ho un  _cuore buono_. -. Quella definizione le suonava terribilmente ridicola.  
\- Un demone? - disse di nuovo Len, scandendo la parola, allibito: - ...  _tu_? -.  
Si portò una mano alla bocca, ma non riuscì a nascondere la risata. Róisín sbattè le palpebre, confusa.  
\- E questa emerita cazzata da dov'è uscita? - il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere, lei trasalì per quel termine tanto volgare.  
\- Oh, sì, Rin, sei proprio un perfido demone uscito dall'Inferno! - Len cercò di tornare serio, con scarsissimo successo: - Aaah, che olezzo di fogna! Che fragranza di zolfo! Sì, sì, Rin, sei proprio un demone cattivissimo! Dimmi, quante persone hai scuoiato e appeso per gli alluci? -  
\- N-nessuna! - farfugliò Róisín, disgustata al solo pensiero.  
\- E quante persone hai massacrato e infierito sui loro cadaveri? -  
\- Nessuna! -  
\- E quante persone hai torturato fisicamente e mentalmente? -  
\- Nessuna! -  
\- E quante persone hai raggirato per soddisfare i tuoi desideri egoistici? -  
\- Nessuna! -  
\- E quanti chili d'oro hai rubato per saziare la tua avidità? -  
\- Non ho mai rubato oro! E neppure soldi! -  
\- Hai sottratto il fidanzato a qualcuna, per pura volontà di vederla soffrire? -  
\- No! -  
\- Ah! - Len scosse la testa, con disappunto: - Mi deludi, Rin! Come demone, fai veramente schifo. Se vuoi imboccare questa strada, hai proprio sbagliato direzione! -.  
Róisín sgranò gli occhi, disorientata da quel botta e risposta.  
\- Se te lo dico io, puoi crederci. - continuò il ragazzo, ancora scosso dalle risate: - Ho visto abbastanza  _demoni_  da saperli riconoscere all'istante. Tu non c'entri un beneamato ceppo con loro. Chi ti definisce così, è evidentemente un povero mentecatto che si bea di mostrare tutta la propria ignoranza. -.  
La ragazza lo guardò, confusa, incapace di rispondere. Deglutì, confusa: - Eppure... sono tutti a definirmi così. Soltanto due mie amiche e la signora Madre dicevano che non è vero. -  
\- Beh, allora queste due amiche e questa signora sono le uniche persone intelligenti che hai incontrato. - fu la risposta divertita di Len. Lo vide cambiare posizione, distendendo le gambe: - Davvero, Rin, le persone che ti circondano sembrano tutte idiote. E l'angelo, e il demone, e che palle! - sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo annuvolato: - Tu sei una fanciulla carina d'aspetto e buona d'animo. Non un pennuto lucente, non una bestia che puzza di uova marce. -   
Róisín trasalì, nell'udire quella definizione: "Come fa a dire una cosa simile...?".  
\- Rin. - incontrò lo sguardo del ragazzo, sereno, limpido: - Tu sei davvero buona. Ho tanti talenti e so farli fruttare. Tra questi, con mia grande sorpresa, ho scoperto di avere anche la capacità di intuire che tipo di persona è quella che mi sta davanti. Non ho mai sbagliato. Fidati, Rin. Chi ti ha detto che hai un cuore buono, aveva ragione. Ignora i mentecatti, segui le parole di quella persona. -.  
Róisín abbassò lo sguardo. Sentiva le guance calde. Tanto calde.  
\- ... se anche avessi questa capacità... - sussurrò: - ... c'è sempre una prima volta, per sbagliare. -  
\- Credo che... - la voce di Len si era abbassata, un mormorio che quasi si perdeva nel vento: - ... in questo caso, più che mai, non posso sbagliarmi. - riuscì a catturare il suo sguardo perplesso: - Tu sei troppo diversa da me, Rin. -.  
Prima che Róisín potesse capire quelle parole, Len si era alzato, pulendosi i pantaloni.  
\- Bene! - esclamò lui, come rinvigorito: - E quindi, tornare all'istituto dei Piedi Blu è fuori discussione, vero? Possiamo vedere di portarti da qualche altra parte! Magari un orfanotrofio meno saccente... -  
\- Tu... - Len la guardò, Róisín esitò. Decise di chiederlo comunque: - ... tu non hai una casa? -.  
Deglutì: "... forse non vuole portarmi a casa sua...".  
Inaspettato, il ragazzo sorrise: - No! - trillò, ma quello era un sorriso amaro: - Non abbiamo una casa! Nessuno di noi! -. Aprì le braccia, inspirò a fondo: - Viviamo dove vogliamo, senza dover tenere conto di nessuno! -.  
\- Oh... - sì, forse se lo sarebbe dovuta aspettare. Un ragazzo in un cimitero, in piena notte, senza alcuna preoccupazione; i suoi vestiti, ora che ci faceva caso, erano minimo di quinta mano, probabilmente pescati nei sacchi di abiti destinati ai poveri come loro.  
Quelle parole sembravano quelle di alcuni libri che aveva letto: parole di libertà, di assenza di regole, di poter fare tutto ciò che si vuole senza conseguenze.  
Le era capitato di fantasticare su qualcosa del genere: vivere per conto suo, completamente libera. Sarebbe stato bello, probabilmente.  
Ma la voce di Len, per quanto si sforzasse di essere allegra, non riusciva a nascondere quella nota di amarezza. La sentiva. La sentiva bene.  
\- ... mi... - mormorò, stringendo un pugno al petto: - ... mi dispiace. -.  
Il ragazzo abbassò le braccia. I suoi occhi erano sgranati, stupiti: - Ti dispiace...? - ripeté, confuso.  
Róisín annuì, piano: - ... non sei felice. Vero? - mormorò: - Sei... solo. Anche con gli altri, sei solo. -.  
Sul volto di Len apparve un sorriso. Stavolta, quell'amarezza era ben visibile, anche nei suoi occhi.  
\- Avevo ragione. - sorrise, senza felicità: - Stavolta più che mai. -.  
Róisín gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.  
Il ragazzo la indicò. Lei continuò a non capire.  
\- Quel tuo cuore... - disse, pacato: - ... brilla più dei diamanti. Custodiscilo, non farlo appassire mai. -.  
La ragazza accarezzò il proprio petto.  
Lì c'era il suo cuore.  
Quello che faceva tanto male.  
Che diffondeva il dolore a tutto il suo corpo.  
\- ... io... -  
Ora non sentiva più il dolore.  
Ora non sentiva più niente.  
\- ... l'ho buttato via. -.  
L'espressione sul viso di Len non mutò. Un sorriso amaro, che tingeva anche i suoi occhi azzurri.  
\- Perché? - domandò, semplicemente.  
\- ... così... - Róisín inclinò appena la testa di lato: - ... non avrebbe più fatto male. Non avrei sentito più dolore. Sarebbe scomparso. Ed è successo. Ora non sento più nulla. Ora è tutto finito. Ora va tutto bene. -.  
Il ragazzo s'inginocchiò d'innanzi a lei.  
\- Quindi, ora sei felice? - domandò.  
Ora era tutto finito. Ora non sentiva più dolore. Non sentiva più niente. Era davvero tutto finito. Non sentiva più alcun dolore. Non sentiva più assolutamente niente.  
Niente.  
\- ... non lo so. -.  
Non c'era più niente.  
Era tutto finito.  
Tutto.  
  


_Ti chiedo  
"Sei felice?"  
E tu rispondi  
"Non lo so."_

  
  
Il sorriso non era svanito dal volto di Len. Era rimasto sulle sue labbra, nei suoi occhi, senza alcuna ombra di felicità.  
\- Sei davvero una ragazza strana, Rin. - lui sospirò, senza distogliere lo sguardo: - Conservi ad ogni costo le cose sporche, false e dolorose, e getti nel fango fresco le cose rare e di valore. Dovresti cominciare a fare il contrario, sai? -.  
Róisín abbassò le palpebre, sentendosi leggerissima, incredibilmente leggera. Non rispose. Ormai era inutile pensare a cose simili. Non ne aveva più bisogno.  
\- L'hai buttato... - ripeté Len, in un sussurro: - ... non distrutto. -  
Róisín schiuse le labbra, intuendo dove volesse arrivare.  
\- E' ancora qui intorno. - disse infatti il ragazzo: - Possiamo ritrovarlo. -.  
"Ritrovarlo...?" piegò appena la testa di lato: "... che idea sciocca.".  
\- L'ho buttato via... - mormorò: - ... perché faceva troppo male. Era da lì che partiva ogni dolore. Era quello a farmi soffrire. -.  
Il petto di Len tremò. Una risata. Róisín sbattè le palpebre, confusa: non si era aspettata una reazione simile.  
\- Beh, se l'hai gettato, un motivo deve esserci stato. - le fece notare lui, il sorriso che perdeva le sue tracce di amarezza: - Non credo tu sia tanto stupida da schiaffare il tuo cuore nel fango per noia. -  
La ragazza trasalì.  
\- Quindi... - la tristezza era svanita da quel viso: - ... nulla ti vieta di riprendertelo. -  
\- Io... - le sembrava così ovvio. Le sembrava così stupido doverlo spiegare: - ... non voglio. -.  
Scivolarono nel silenzio. Riusciva a sentire il respiro di Len, leggero e regolare, come una brezza discreta. Si accorse solo in quel momento del suo odore, una versione più delicata di un odore familiare, intenso; dopo qualche secondo, riuscì a ricollegarlo: era il profumo che sentiva nelle cucine durante la preparazione delle zucche.  
\- Perché? -  
Aveva un buon profumo, Len. E una bella voce. Avrebbe preferito non rispondere, lasciarsi cullare da ciò che sentiva.  
\- ... farebbe di nuovo male. - mormorò. Non aggiunse altro. Non ce n'era bisogno.  
\- Sì. -  
Róisín alzò lo sguardo - non si era accorta di averlo distolto. Come sospettava. Il suo cuore stava bene dove stava, nella terra bagnata, non nel suo petto.  
Che continuasse a sanguinare in solitudine, senza più fare del male a lei.  
\- E farà male per ancora molto tempo. Ma... - Len sospirò: - ... andrà tutto bene, Rin. Alla fine, andrà tutto bene. Ne sono sicuro. -.  
La ragazza aggrottò la fronte, scettica.  
\- E' ferito troppo in profondità per poter guarire del tutto... - continuò lui: - ... rimarrà per sempre una cicatrice. Ma non è giusto che tu rimanga ancorata per sempre ad oggi, questo oggi che diventerà uno ieri. Tu sei forte, Rin. -  
\- Io non- -  
-  _Lo sei._  Tu sei in grado di proseguire. Di vivere nonostante una cicatrice che, ogni volta che la toccherai, che la guarderai, ti ricorderà della ferita che ha chiuso. Tu non ti piegherai a chi ha cercato di distruggerti. Tu non ti arrenderai. - il suo sguardo si fece improvvisamente duro: - Tu non ti lascerai strappare la vita da chi ha un cuore talmente ributtante da disgustare l'Inferno. Tu vedrai il domani, Rin, lo vedrai annuvolato, lo vedrai coperto di nuvole per tanto tempo. Quando finalmente finirà la stagione delle piogge, quando vedrai il sole nel cielo limpido, potrai ridere davvero, come hai desiderato. Di ridere a pieni polmoni, di distruggere definitivamente chi ha cercato di ucciderti. Perché chi ti ha fatto del male non arriverà a quel giorno. Sarà dalla tomba di sterco in cui lui stesso si è inumato che sentirà la tua risata libera. Per questo hai bisogno del tuo cuore. Per poter andare avanti, per vivere quel giorno. -.  
Róisín sgranò gli occhi. Strinse i pugni, i denti.  
Era così...  
Era tutto così...  
\- ... è notte. - sussurrò, la voce fredda: - ... non riuscirei a vederlo. Vagherei nel buio. Sarebbe solo una perdita di tempo. -  
\- Ti aiuterò. -  
Guardò il ragazzo. Non sapeva perché, ma sapeva che l'avrebbe detto.  
\- ... ti ringrazio per avermi tenuto compagnia. - mormorò: - ... ma questa non è una cosa che ti riguarda. -  
Il sorriso di Len - quel sorriso che solo di rado spariva, per pochi istanti - era sereno, come di nuovo erano i suoi occhi.  
\- Credo di sì, invece. -  
Róisín inarcò un sopracciglio: "Che sta dicendo...?"  
\- Io... - una mano. Una mano di Len, tesa verso di lei: - ... cercherò per entrambi. Perché ti darò il mio. -.  
Serrò le labbra.  
Era tutto così...  
Se fosse stato tutto vero, allora...  
\- Perché? - sussurrò, sentendo qualcosa di piccolo e bagnato premerle agli angoli degli occhi: - Perché faresti una cosa simile? -  
\- Perché mi sei simpatica. - un'altra risata bassa: - Non basta, come motivazione? -.  
Sbattè le palpebre, più volte.  
La mano di Len era poco più grande della sua, bianca. La luce del lumino, per quanto debole, riusciva a mostrarne i calli.  
Tornò a guardare il ragazzo, esitante: - Saresti disposto a darmi il tuo cuore solo perché ti sono simpatica? -  
\- Non è un granché, come cuore... - lui rise di nuovo: - ... però è quello che voglio. - quegli occhi si puntarono nei suoi, azzurri, decisi: - Non voglio che tutto finisca. Voglio vederti anche domani. E dopodomani, e il giorno dopo. Voglio che ci sia un "domani". Che ritorni a vivere. Se non riuscissimo a trovare il tuo cuore, allora potrai vivere con il mio. - sorrise: - Anche se, te l'ho già detto, è un po' malandato e non troppo pulito. Ci sono tante macchie che non vengono via. -.  
Róisín deglutì. Se fosse stato tutto vero, allora, forse...  
\- ... non credo che il tuo cuore possa essere un granché. - mormorò.  
Len rise, ancora una volta: - Esattamente come ti ho detto. Un motivo in più per trovare il tu- -  
\- Intendevo... - lo interruppe, le labbra si curvarono appena: - ... che non può essere un cuore brutto o malvagio. Non il tuo. - riuscì a sorridere.  
Con suo sorpresa, l'espressione stupita che apparve sul volto del ragazzo fu molto più accentuata di come si sarebbe aspettata: gli occhi sgranati, la bocca schiusa e, se non fosse stata piena notte, con poca luce, avrebbe pensato persino di averlo visto impallidire.  
Lo guardò, interrogativa.  
Len parve riscuotersi: - Quindi? - le domandò, posando lo sguardo sulla propria mano, ancora tesa verso di lei.  
Stavolta, Róisín non sentì più il bisogno di pensare. Nel peggiore dei casi, sarebbe solo stato tutto inutile. Esattamente come rimanere lì, seduta, ferma.  
Allungò la mano e posò le dita sul palmo del ragazzo.  
Una leggera scarica elettrica.  
Distolse le dita, titubante.  
"... no." prese la sua mano: "Lui no.".  
Con un sorriso, Len la aiutò a rialzarsi. Una volta che fu in piedi, Róisín sentì delle fitte poco gradevoli alle gambe. Non abbassò lo sguardo, se non per pulirsi la gonna con la mano libera.  
Era in piedi. Andava ancora tutto bene.  
La mano di Len era calda, piacevole.  
\- Rin. -  
Tornò a guardarlo, il suo volto si era fatto serio.  
\- Potresti chiudere gli occhi? -  
\- Eh? -  
\- Solo per pochi istanti. - aggiunse il ragazzo, senza abbandonare la propria espressione: - Fin quando ti dirò di riaprirli. -.  
Decise di accontentarlo. Si fidava. Non sapeva perché, ma si fidava.  
Chiuse gli occhi, in attesa.  
La mano dell'altro era ancora stretta nella sua.  
Udì un respiro, come fatto vicino all'orecchio. La mano di Len perse calore. Non divenne fredda, ma meno calda. E quella che sentiva contro la sua pelle non era altra pelle. Sembrava quasi una stoffa, ma non sarebbe stata capace di capire quale.  
Durò solo un istante.  
La mano tornò calda, pelle contro pelle.  
\- Puoi riaprirli. -.  
Róisín lo fece. Riaprì gli occhi, piano, ritrovando Len esattamente dove l'aveva lasciato; di diverso c'era solo l'altra mano, stretta a pugno, tra le dita si riusciva a vedere una debole luce gialla, quasi avesse catturato una lucciola.  
Lo guardò, perplessa.  
\- ... ecco. - disse l'altro, semplicemente, con un sorriso imbarazzato: - ... puoi averlo tu. -.  
"... il suo cuore...?"  
La ragazza prese quel pugno, avvicinandolo a sé, osservandolo.  
"E' davvero il suo cuore...?"  
Riusciva a sentirne il calore. Qualsiasi cosa ci fosse in quel pugno, era caldo.  
E lei cominciava a sentire davvero freddo. Anche con il lumino acceso.  
Senza pensarci oltre, strinse quel pugno al petto, distendendogli le dita, facendole premere contro lo sterno. Ormai non le importava più niente di essere toccata lì da un uomo. Non le importava.  
Eppure, sentì qualcosa di rovente sulle guance, un serpeggiare nello stomaco.  
I polmoni si chiusero di colpo, costringendola ad aprire la bocca per cercare di prendere aria fredda. Il dolore alle gambe triplicò, tante lame fredde che si conficcavano nella carne, arrivando anche alle braccia. Tremò, un sapore disgustoso in bocca, acido.  
Liberò la mano che stringeva quella di Len, portandola alla testa, pesantissima.  
Vide del fuoco. Un fuoco costretto in un enorme camino, tanti lunghi oggetti di ferro. Vide pietre brillanti sparse su un tavolino. Vide case di legno, come ne aveva viste solo disegnate nei libri. Vide donne, e uomini, con vestiti che non appartenevano a quell'epoca.  
Riaprì gli occhi. Non si era accorta di averli chiusi.  
Lasciò la mano di Len, lui la ritirò in fretta.  
Sentiva qualcosa sotto la pelle, nelle orecchie. Nel petto.  
Un battito veloce, il sangue che ribolliva nelle vene.  
Ogni battito sanguinava. Meno di prima, però. Era più sopportabile. Ma faceva male. Ogni cosa aveva ricominciato a far male.  
\- ... ecco. - Róisín accennò ad un sorriso, toccando quel posto dove sentiva battere quel cuore: - ... avevo ragione. Non è un cuore malvagio. -.  
Se era davvero così, allora poteva fidarsi sul serio, completamente.  
Quando tornò a guardare Len negli occhi, vide qualcosa, dietro quelle iridi chiare: sembrava un lampo di stupore, e qualcos'altro, ma non...  
\- Allora... - era tornato a sorridere, gentile: - ... possiamo iniziare a cercare? -.  
Róisín annuì.  
Prese la sua mano, sotto i suoi occhi stupiti.  
Continuava a fare male. Faticava a camminare. Però, forse, se si fosse appoggiata a lui, sarebbe riuscita a proseguire.  
  


_La ragazza non riusciva a ritrovare il suo cuore perduto  
"Cercherò per entrambi, perché ti darò il mio."  
Quindi, voglio che finisca così  
Perché voglio vedere entrambi, te e il domani_

  
  
\- Come lo troveremo? - chiese Róisín.  
\- Non credo sarà difficile. - Len sorrise, ancora una volta: - Brillerà. Sarà piccolino, ma dovrebbe vedersi bene lo stesso. -  
\- Dovrebbe...? -  
\- Magari è caduto nell'erba fitta, o il fango l'ha ricoperto. - alzò le spalle: - Bisognerà stare attenti ad ogni minimo bagliore. Certe cose hanno l'inquietante capacità di mimetizzarsi fin troppo bene, soprattutto quando le cerchi. -.  
Róisín annuì. Non potè fare a meno di riportare la mente al giorno prima, quando si era imbattuta in quella zucca, proprio fuori dal cimitero.  
"Ah!" si ricordò: "Non sono più tornata a controllare!".  
Forse, all'alba, sarebbe potuta andare a vedere. Per pura curiosità. Forse Len avrebbe potuto aiutarla.  
In quel momento, le tornò in mente un particolare: - ... ogni minimo bagliore? - si fermò.  
Avevano iniziato a camminare da alcuni minuti, tra le tombe, portando con loro i due lumini che li avevano scaldati fino a quel momento, le mani giunte.  
Quando si sentì tirare leggermente, Len si fermò, scoccandole uno sguardo interrogativo.  
\- ... e se... - Róisín si guardò intorno, nervosa: - ... e se apparissero dei fuochi fatui? -. Serrò le labbra: - Non voglio disturbarli... -  
\- Tranquilla. - la ragazza incontrò il suo sguardo, calmo: - Non avrebbero alcun motivo di attaccarti. Se dovessi vederli, beh... - alzò le spalle, divertito: - ... saluta. -.  
Róisín non riuscì a trattenere una piccola risata.  
\- Lo terrò a mente. - disse, divertita.  
Continuarono a camminare, udendo solo i loro passi nella fanghiglia, nell'erba. Róisín continuava a guardarsi intorno, cercando una qualsiasi piccola fonte di luce; non era facilissimo, considerata anche quella dei lumini.  
Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato, da quando si erano alzati. Le sembrava fossero passati pochissimi secondi. Eppure, guardando indietro, già non riusciva più a vedere quella croce di pietra, neppure all'orizzonte.  
Una goccia. Su una spalla scoperta.  
\- Sta per ricominciare a piovere. - notò, alzando gli occhi al cielo buio.  
\- Sarà meglio andare a ripararsi. - propose Len: - Oltre a bagnarci, rischiamo anche che si spengano i lumini. -.  
Róisín annuì, concorde.  
\- La chiesetta non dovrebbe essere lontana. - il ragazzo si guardò intorno per pochi istanti, prima di esclamare: - Ah! Eccola lì! E' più vicina di quanto pensassi! -  
\- Dici che è aperta? - domandò Róisín, per quanto sapesse essere una domanda alquanto stupida.  
Len, difatti, annuì: - L'abbiamo vista prima. - spiegò: - Le porte sono chiuse, ma basta spingerle, per entrare. Non è sigillata. -.  
Cambiarono direzione, verso la grande sagoma che si intravedeva nel buio. Non troppo grande, in realtà, ma senz'altro più grande di tutte le tombe lì intorno.  
\- I tuoi amici saranno andati a ripararsi lì? - s'incuriosì Róisín: "Timidi quanto vogliono, ma se piove e non ci sono altri luoghi in cui ripararsi...".  
Per tutta risposta, Len alzò le spalle: - Non saprei. Forse sono andati tra gli alberi. -.  
La ragazza gettò un rapido sguardo agli alberi: decisamente poco forniti di foglie. Solo incroci di rami secchi, decorazioni ideali per la notte di Halloween, nascondigli pessimi per la pioggia.  
\- Sai, Len... -  
\- Mh? -  
\- Comincio a credere che questi tuoi amici siano fantasmi. -.  
Len si fermò.  
\- ... fantasmi? - ripeté lui, piano.  
"Ma che gli prende?"  
Róisín annuì: - Gli spiriti dei morti sepolti in questo cimitero. - spiegò: - Ti ho visto a tuo agio, qui. Forse, quindi, consideri gli spiriti che vagano qui come amici? Per questo sei così sicuro che non ci faranno del male? -.  
Silenzio.  
Gli occhi di Len erano sgranati, spiazzati. Fu solo un istante, prima che la sua espressione tornasse quella gentile di sempre: - Sai, Rin... - rise: - ... sei particolarmente attenta. -.  
Lei inarcò un sopracciglio, confusa.  
C'era una cosa che non le tornava, in tutto quello.  
\- ... sai... - mormorò, mentre riprendevano a camminare: - ... prima, quando... - le guance si fecero più calde: - ... mi hai dato il tuo cuore... ho visto delle cose strane. -  
\- Cose strane? -  
La ragazza annuì: - Credo fossero tuoi ricordi. Il fatto è che... - lo guardò negli occhi, perplessa: - ... non mi risulta che Port Láirge e i paesi nei dintorni siano eccessivi cultori dell'antico. Anche perché neppure noi dell'istituto, che pure segue la tradizione irlandese, siamo solite indossare abiti di secoli fa. -.  
Len ridacchiò. Sembrava sinceramente divertito.  
\- Forse hai visto i ricordi di qualche spirito. - disse, con un sorriso: - Soprattutto in questa notte, il confine tra il mondo dei vivi e quello dei morti si assottiglia. In un momento come quello, puoi avere inavvertitamente percepito altre anime. -.  
Róisín fece di sì con la testa.  
"Potrebbe essere, sì..." ammise: "... però...".  
\- Eccoci. -  
La voce di Len la distolse dai propri pensieri. A quanto pare, sì, erano giunti fino alla chiesetta. Come preannunciato dal ragazzo, da quello che riusciva ad intravedere grazie alla luce del lumino, le porte sembravano decisamente chiuse.  
E le gocce iniziavano a cadere con meno distanza di tempo l'una dall'altra.  
Un dubbio s'insinuò nella sua mente.  
\- Len... -  
\- Sì? -  
\- ... se pioverà... - strinse la sua mano: - ... il fango potrebbe coprire il mio cuore per sempre? -.  
La stretta fu ricambiata: - O forse la pioggia lo laverà. -.  
Róisín sorrise. Era bello poterlo pensare.  
\- Vado ad aprire la porta. - disse Len, distaccandosi: - Meglio se rimani indietro: è piuttosto vecchia, potrebbe caderci qualcosa in testa. -.  
La ragazza annuì, lasciando che lui andasse avanti.  
Portò la mano al petto, la mano fino a quel momento stretta in quella dell'altro. Non voleva perdere quel calore. Così avrebbe protetto anche il cuore di Len.  
Lo sentiva battere. Ma il dolore era sempre più labile, sempre più lontano.  
\- Signorina! -  
Il sangue si gelò.  
Smise di respirare.  
Il dolore la dilaniò.  
Sanguinava. Sanguinava. Sanguinava di nuovo, da tutte quelle ferite che si erano riaperte insieme, in un istante.  
Osò voltarsi, una mano sembrava stringerle la gola.  
Il signor Ben era lì.  
A meno di due metri da lei.  
Era lui.  
Era lì.  
Lì dove non avrebbe potuto farle niente.  
Non avrebbe potuto farle niente.  
Non avrebbe potuto.  
\- Finalmente vi ho ritrovata! - esclamò. Fece un passo avanti. Róisín indietreggiò. Lo stomaco si strinse, le braccia e le gambe tremarono.  
Aprì la bocca, per urlare. Non ne uscì alcun suono.  
\- Ci siamo davvero spaventati, quando non vi abbiamo più trovata nel vostro letto. -  
Gli occhi le facevano male. Sentì il lumino scivolarle dalle mani, lo sentì cadere a terra.  
La luce si spense.  
\- All'istituto sono tutte preoccupate. - il signor Ben si avvicinò ancora. Era troppo vicino. Non vedeva nient'altro.  
\- Tornate. - le disse, pacato: - Soltanto per stanotte. -  
"Stanotte?"  
\- Domani non sarà più necessario, per voi, rimanere lì. -.  
Scosse la testa.  
Avrebbe voluto scuotere la testa. Ma era inchiodata al collo, alle spalle, al suo corpo congelato.  
\- Andatevene. -.  
Riuscì a voltare la testa, al suo fianco.  
Len.  
Il ghiaccio si sciolse.  
L'aria entrò nei polmoni.  
\- Non temere, ragazzo. - il signor Ben non si sprecò ad usare termini di cortesia, per un piccolo straccione: - Ti sono grato per averla protetta in questa notte buia. Ora Róisín sarà in buone mani. -.  
"Mani...?"  
Róisín strinse i pugni, il disgusto le scuoteva le membra. Repulsione. Lo stomaco si strinse, le gambe tremarono. Ma non sarebbe caduta in ginocchio. No.  
\- Non vuole tornare con voi. -  
La voce di Len era fredda, fredda come mai Róisín l'aveva udita. I suoi occhi erano gelidi, spilli acuminati. Guardava il signor Ben.  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, ragazzo. - l'uomo sospirò, scuotendo la testa con fare paziente: - La signorina è molto confusa. Questo cambio di temperatura così repentino le ha causato dei problemi di salute, probabilmente dei deliri. All'istituto starà bene. Sarà visitata e curata al meglio. -  
\- Che faccia di culo. -  
Róisín sbattè le palpebre. Ma non riuscì a non sentire qualcosa, in fondo al cuore - il cuore di Len? -, simile ad un accenno di risata.  
Il signor Ben sembrava scandalizzato.  
\- So che cosa avete fatto a Rin. -  
\- Rin? -  
\- So che siete un porco che merita solo la castrazione con un'ascia arrugginita. - la voce di Len era un sibilo: - Se sperate che vi dia in pasto Rin, fate prima a tagliarvelo da solo. -.  
Il volto del signor Ben si era adombrato.  
Len fece un passo avanti, coprendo Róisín con un braccio.  
\- Andatevene. - ripeté.  
La pioggia era iniziata. Ormai la ragazza sentiva solo quello scrosciare sempre più insistente.  
\- Signorina... - Róisín trasalì. Un brivido gelido lungo la schiena.  
\- Qualsiasi cosa vi abbia messo in testa quel ragazzaccio, non credetegli. Egli mira a conquistare la vostra fiducia, probabilmente per farvi del male. Non prestate orecchio alle sue parole false, tornate a casa. -.  
La ragazza schiuse le labbra, indignata.  
Quella fiamma che sentì dentro di sé era rabbia. Rabbia per parole del genere. Rabbia per simili parole dette da un essere tanto mostruoso. Rabbia per simili parole rivolte a Len.  
Lo guardò, cercando una sua reazione. Ma lui era fermo, impassibile. Non la guardava. Il suo sguardo di ghiaccio non si staccava mai da quell'uomo.  
\- Non temete, signorina... -  
Un suono. Sembrava un  _click_. Non le piaceva.  
Il cielo rimbombò.  
Un lampo fece arrivare il giorno, per un istante.  
La pistola brillò nella mano del signor Ben.  
Róisín si portò le mani alle labbra. Scosse la testa, con violenza, facendosi male.  
\- ... se questo ragazzaccio insisterà, mi premurerò di far sì che non vi dia più alcun problema. -.  
Guardò Len. La sua espressione non era cambiata.  
"Non posso... non posso permettere..."  
Le sue gambe si mossero da sole.  
Aggirò il braccio di Len, percorse quella distanza che la separava da-  
Uno strattone.  
Trasalì, si voltò.  
Len le aveva afferrato il polso, gli occhi di ghiaccio. Non disse niente.  
\- Ti prego... - gemette Róisín, qualcosa che non erano gocce di pioggia le bagnò le guance: - ... non morire. -.  
Si sentì soffocare.  
Una mano troppo grande, troppo conosciuta, le premeva contro la bocca. Era gelida. Si sentì tirare indietro, il suo polso abbandonò il calore della mano di Len. Vide quegli occhi azzurri attraversati da un lampo di paura.  
" _Paura?_ "  
\- Bene, ragazzo. -  
Quella voce orribile era troppo vicina. Il calore di quel corpo era troppo vicino. Ogni cosa cominciò a girare. Non riuscì a muoversi. Niente le rispondeva più.  
Era prigioniera. Si sentì congelare, dall'interno.  
Un peso nello stomaco, acido e disgustoso, voleva uscire, ma non aveva la forza di farlo.  
\- Ora è meglio che tu te ne vada. Questa signorina non ha nulla a che spartire con te. -.  
Batteva forte, il cuore di Len. Tanto forte. Faceva male, tanto male.  
Batteva forte, la riscaldava ad ogni battito, scioglieva quel ghiaccio che la paralizzava.  
E Len continuava a guardarli, impassibile, immobile.  
Finché non tese una mano.  
\- Lasciatela. - suonava come un ordine: - E andatevene. -.  
Il signor Ben sospirò.  
Quella mano risalì, fino a premersi contro i suoi occhi, oscurandole la vista.  
La voce di quell'uomo vibrò troppo vicina: - Risposta sbagliata. -.  
Esplose.  
Esplose vicino al suo orecchio, un tuono troppo forte, troppo vicino. Rimbombò nella sua mente, tante fitte dolorose nella testa.  
Un tonfo.  
Nel fango.  
"No..."  
Tremò: "No..."  
Conficcò le unghie nella mano che la rendeva cieca, usò tutta la sua forza per aprire quelle dita.  
Il lumino era rotolato a terra. Si era spento. Come il suo.  
Len era nel fango, sotto la pioggia battente, sdraiato a terra.  
"No..."  
Eppure lo sentiva ancora, il cuore di Len. Batteva forte, così forte. Contro le ossa, contro il petto, tanto da far male. Continuava a scaldarla, lo stava facendo ancora.  
Non era vero.  
Non era tutto finito, non era vero.  
Erano vivi, erano vivi entrambi.  
Lo sentiva, dentro di sé, vivo e caldo.  
Era lui a tenerla in vita, era lui a condurla fino all'alba di domani.  
Non era tutto finito, non era vero.  
Non poteva essere vero.  
Non poteva.  
\- Su, signorina. E' ora di andare. -.  
  


_La ragazza non riusciva a ritrovare il suo cuore perduto  
I miei occhi non mostrano un domani_

  
  
Róisín scosse la testa.  
Le lacrime di sangue, la pioggia che la accoltellava, rendevano sfocata la figura di Len, addormentata.  
Era solo addormentato. Solo addormentato.  
Si sarebbe risvegliato, l'avrebbe portata lontano.  
Si strinse una mano al petto.  
Il suo cuore batteva.  
Vivo.  
"Questo è suo..." singhiozzò: "Devo... devo restituirglielo. Dobbiamo ritrovare il mio, Len. Avevi detto che l'avremmo cercato insieme. Tu sei una persona buona, non dici bugie. Mi hai dato il tuo cuore, devo restituirtelo. Aiutami a ritrovare il mio. Fino ad allora, custodirò il tuo. Non permetterò che venga ferito.".  
  


_Allora basterà usare il mio, di cuore?_

  
  
Strinse i denti e afferrò il polso del signor Ben, conficcò le unghie nella pelle, le mosse fino a lacerarla, a sentire il sangue sui polpastrelli. Aprì la bocca, la richiuse con violenza sulla mano, fino a sentire mandibola e mascella tremare, forse si sarebbero rotte. Un sapore metallico le bagnò la lingua, un grido le colpì le orecchie.  
Si sentì strattonata.  
Le unghie sfuggirono al polso, ma i denti non si staccarono.  
Róisín sentì qualcosa mozzarle il respiro, un dolore violento all'altezza dello stomaco. Un altro, un altro ancora.  
Chiuse gli occhi, strizzandoli.  
Si aggrappò alla mano che stava lacerando, la pugnalò con quel poco di unghie che aveva.  
Una pressione violenta sulla fronte. Non si staccò.  
I capelli tirarono, sentì alcuni strapparsi.  
Gemette contro la pelle sanguinante, strinse la bocca ancora di più.  
Quell'uomo stava urlando qualcosa, ma lei non sentiva niente. Era diventata sorda. Non le importava. Che gli si spaccasse la gola, se ci teneva tanto a gridare.  
Poi un colpo, più violento degli altri, sul viso.  
Róisín si ritrovò nel fango, la testa che le faceva male dappertutto. Non vedeva più niente. Vedeva solo poltiglia sfocata.  
Vomitò tutto il sangue che aveva in bocca, tossì.  
Era tutto buio.  
Non c'erano più lumini.  
Non vedeva niente.  
"Ma neppure lui mi vede!" il suo vestito bianco era in gran parte ricoperto di fango. Il rumore della pioggia era troppo forte perché la sentisse strisciare nel fango.  
Doveva andare da Len. Doveva raggiungerlo.  
Doveva camminare in ginocchio, veloce.  
Cercò di alzarsi.  
Le braccia non risposero.  
"No!" sgranò gli occhi: "Non ora! Non ora! Vi prego!".  
Guardò avanti, dove sapeva esserci Len. Il suo cuore batteva forte.  
Dei rumori nel fango.  
Si stava avvicinando.  
"No!"  
Strinse i pugni, cercò di alzarsi, il corpo non le rispondeva.  
"Perché?" tremava, non riusciva ad impedirlo: "Perché? Perché? Perché?".  
Una luce.  
Róisín alzò lo sguardo, il cuore sussultò. Sgranò gli occhi.  
Un'altra luce. Un'altra. Un'altra, un'altra, un'altra, un'altra ancora.  
Fiamme grandi quanto una mano, che ardevano incuranti della pioggia. Sospese nell'aria.  
\- Che diavoleria...? -  
Il signor Ben era spaventato.  
Róisín sorrise. Si voltò: erano tante. Tante. Intorno a loro, illuminandoli come le candele di un gigantesco lampadario di cristallo.  
Non le avrebbero fatto del male. I  _will-o'-the-wisp_  non le avrebbero mai fatto del male. Lo sapeva.  
\- ... salve. - mormorò, la voce uscì come un lieve sussurro, roca.  
Il signor Ben sparò. Sparò, sparò di nuovo. Al niente.  
Nessuna fiamma risentì dei proiettili.  
\- Andatevene. -.  
Il cuore divenne più grande, più leggero. Róisín guardò Len: in piedi, davanti a loro, lo sguardo fermo.  
"Lo sapevo..." sorrise: "Lo sapevo...".  
Il signor Ben sbiancò.  
\- TU! - urlò, indietreggiando: - Tu sei un demonio! -.  
 _Un demonio._  
Len piegò appena la testa di lato.  
Si raddrizzò. Mise una mano avanti, chiusa a pugno. Lo aprì: c'era qualcosa, sul palmo, qualcosa che Róisín non riuscì a distinguere.  
\- Questo è vostro, vero? - domandò Len, pacato: - Mi spiace l'abbiate sprecato. Proiettili di questo tipo costano. -.  
Lo lasciò cadere nel fango.  
Il signor Ben indietreggiò. Tremava. Róisín riusciva a vederlo.  
\- Ora, signore... - Len avanzò. Solo in quel momento Róisín notò qualcosa stretto nell'altra sua mano: un bastone da passeggio, con l'impugnatura ricurva.  
"Da dove è saltato fuori...?" era certa che prima non ci fosse. Che prima, quando l'aveva difesa, Len non lo avesse.  
\- ... vi avevo concesso un'ultima possibilità, nonostante la vostra sorte fosse già stata decisa. -.  
L'altra mano afferrò il bastone. Len tirò l'impugnatura.  
Róisín trasalì: una lama.  
\- Avreste fatto meglio ad andarvene quando vi era possibile. - il ragazzo avanzò, la sua espressione gelida non cambiò.  
Le fiamme divennero più calde.  
Furiose.  
Róisín sentì qualcosa afferrarla, strattonarla su dal fango. Un istante dopo sentiva qualcosa di freddo e metallico premerle contro una tempia.  
\- Ho ancora un colpo. - la voce del signor Ben era un sibilo ansimante. I suoi occhi erano spalancati, folli.  
\- Avvicinati e la signorina sarà vittima di un tragico incidente. -.  
Róisín rimase immobile.  
Le lacrime e la pioggia.  
Le fiamme.  
Non doveva avere paura.  
Il cuore di Len batteva forte.  
I suoi occhi erano ghiaccio rovente.  
\- Risposta sbagliata. -.  
Il vento gonfiò un mantello viola.  
Le fiamme brillarono su una cintura di diamanti.  
Un occhio azzurro scomparve sotto la stoffa bianca.  
Róisín sgranò gli occhi.  
"Len..."  
Un istante dopo era lì, ad una spanna dal suo viso.  
Un gemito violento, un suono viscido.  
"... quella persona, ieri..."  
La lama uscì dal corpo dell'uomo.  
L'uomo cadde nel fango.  
Il gelo scomparve.  
Róisín si voltò.  
Una macchia scura si allargò dal petto dell'uomo.  
Lei tornò a guardare il ragazzo.  
La lama del bastone era sporca di sangue.  
Catturò il suo sguardo azzurro, schiuse le labbra.  
\- Len... -  
E capì.  
\- ... te... rn. -.  
Il ghiaccio si sciolse dal volto di Len.  
Un sorriso.  
L'espressione che più gli si addiceva.  
\- Jack O' Lantern. - mormorò Róisín, posando una mano su una spalla dello spirito.  
La mano guantata di bianco di Jack si posò sulla sua.  
Era calda. Piacevole.  
\- Lieto di conoscerti, Rin. - sorrise.  
Sembrava davvero felice.  
  


_Se è per te, io cadrò_

  
  
\- ... perché non mi hai detto...? - Róisín lo guardò nell'unico occhio visibile, quell'occhio che aveva visto la sera precedente.  
Ecco dove aveva già sentito quella risata.  
Len ridacchiò. Sì, era proprio quel suono che aveva udito.  
\- Tu mi avresti creduto? - le chiese.  
La ragazza ci pensò per un istante: - ... chissà. - rispose, vaga. In effetti, non sapeva con certezza come avrebbe reagito.  
Ma, in quel momento, la cosa non aveva più importanza.  
\- Rin. -  
Lo guardò, confusa: aveva spostato la mano dalla sua spalla, senza tuttavia lasciarla.  
\- Ora è davvero tutto finito. Lui non ti farà più del male. -.  
Róisín non volle voltarsi. Non voleva vedere cosa ci fosse alle sue spalle. Non voleva più saperne.  
Annuì, semplicemente.  
Len sorrise di nuovo: - Promettimi che... - le dita strinsero le sue: - ... sarai felice. -.  
La ragazza sbattè le palpebre, non capendo: "Che razza di richiesta...?".  
Annuì comunque, per quanto, lo sapeva, nei suoi occhi doveva esserci una forte luce interrogativa.  
\- Anche tu, però. - gli disse, seria.  
Se si trattava davvero di Jack O' Lantern, allora...  
Il cuore si appesantì.  
\- Lo sono. -  
Róisín aggrottò la fronte. Forse quello sul volto di Len era il sorriso più luminoso che avesse mai visto.  
\- L'unica cosa che mi rattrista è non averti incontrata prima. - rise: - Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto essere felice per più tempo. -.  
Il cuore fu stretto in una morsa.  
Non le piacevano, quelle parole.  
\- Cosa stai dicendo...? - farfugliò, un sospetto iniziava a serpeggiare nella sua mente.  
Una voce, lontana.  
Sembrava la voce di un uomo, una voce che, ne era sicura, non aveva mai sentito.  
Len sciolse la presa sulla sua mano, per poi togliersi un guanto. Alzò la mano, esitante.  
\- ... posso toccarti il viso? - domandò, in un sussurro.  
 _Sii scoperto durante la notte di Samhain..._  
Róisín annuì.  
Le mani di Len erano calde, buone.  
Quando sentì il suo calore sulla guancia, chiuse gli occhi, prese quella mano.  
Andava bene.  
Ora andava tutto bene.  
\- Sai, Rin... -  
La sua voce. Gli piaceva sentirla così vicina, così gentile.  
Il cuore tremava.  
\- ... le lanterne di questa notte servono per scacciare gli spiriti. -  
Annuì. Lo sapeva.  
\- Creano barriere per noi impenetrabili. Continuiamo a vagare senza meta, senza poterci avvicinare a coloro che ci scacciano. Sempre. -  
Róisín riaprì gli occhi. Sulla voce di Len era sceso un velo triste. Il suo sguardo, però, era ancora luminoso.  
\- Io sono lo spirito che guida gli altri nella notte di Halloween, la notte delle zucche. Sono il demonio maledetto che da secoli viene allontanato e scacciato, affinché nessuno venga contaminato dal mio cuore corrotto. -  
La ragazza scosse la testa: lo sentiva battere dentro di sé, quel "cuore corrotto". Era limpido, leggero. Aveva sciolto il gelo con il suo abbraccio caldo.  
Strinse la mano.  
Len continuava a sorridere: - E' stato bello sentirsi dire, anche solo una volta, che ciò che batte nel proprio petto non è un cuore malvagio. -.  
Tremò.  
Róisín non riusciva a fermare il tremore che la scuoteva.  
Non era pioggia, quella sul suo viso.  
Scosse la testa.  
\- Però, sai... - Len alzò le spalle: - ... ti sei sbagliata, quando hai detto che mi sentivo solo. Lo sono stato, certo. Fino a quando qualcuno mi ha morso sul braccio. -.  
Un singhiozzo.  
Róisín scosse di nuovo la testa.  
\- Sei... - cercò di mantenere la voce ferma: - ... una zucca davvero dispettosa, Jack O' Lantern. -.  
La risata.  
Sì, era proprio la sua.  
Ora la sentiva bene: nitida, vicina.  
\- Credevo che... - accennò ad un sorriso, lieve: - ... gli spiriti si concretizzassero solo nella notte di Samhain. -  
\- Nella nostra vera forma sì. - Len ridacchiò: - Nelle notti più vicine a quella data, qualcosa si può fare, con un  _travestimento_  adeguato. -.  
Róisín si portò una mano alla bocca, per nascondere una risata: - Quel morso ti servirà da lezione per i prossimi Halloween, Jack O' Lantern. -.  
Len sorrise, divertito.  
Il cuore si strinse.  
 _... strappa una vita..._  
Una luce.  
Era incredibilmente vicina.  
Róisín guardò alla sua sinistra.  
Allontanò la mano di Jack dal suo viso, senza lasciarla.  
Tra le sue dita, bruciavano fiamme rosse.  
Sgranò gli occhi.  
Guardò l'altra mano, quella ancora avvolta in un guanto. Bruciava.  
Aprì la bocca, il cuore venne pugnalato. Strinse una mano al petto, quasi cercasse di volerlo tenere insieme, di non lasciare che i suoi pezzi cadessero e si disperdessero.  
\- Mi sarebbe piaciuto inventare qualcos'altro, per i prossimi Halloween. - Len sorrise: - Ma temo che non potrò essere presente. -.  
Róisín scosse la testa, con forza.  
\- Avevi detto che avremmo cercato il mio cuore! - gemette. La voce era spezzata. Non le importava niente: - L'avevi detto! -.  
Le fiamme avvolsero le braccia dell'altro.  
I suoi piedi, le sue gambe, il suo mantello.  
Len sembrava non sentire niente. Continuava a sorridere come se nulla fosse. E continuava a guardarla negli occhi.  
\- Sei davvero distratta, Rin. - ridacchiò: - Non farmi rimangiare le parole! Avevo detto che sei una persona attenta! -  
\- Cosa? -  
Si portò una mano al petto, istintivamente.  
Il cuore continuava a battere, violento, ferito.  
Non c'era più il gelo, solo calore.  
Trattenne il respiro.  
"Questo... non è il cuore di Len..." strinse la stoffa del vestito, all'altezza del cuore. Dei due cuori che battevano nel suo petto.  
Del cuore caldo che abbracciava quello che era stato congelato dalla notte.  
Scosse la testa.  
\- Ricordati di custodirlo. - le disse Len, la benda sull'occhio che andava bruciandosi, i capelli afferrati dalle fiamme: - Me lo prometti, Rin? -.  
 _... e cadrai all'Inferno._  
\- LEN! - lo strinse a sé, le braccia attorno al corpo divorato dal fuoco, il volto premuto nell'incavo del collo, il cuore contro il petto.  
\- Me lo prometti, Rin? - la sua voce, vicina al suo orecchio. Calma, gentile.  
Róisín annuì: - Sì. Te lo prometto. Te lo prometto. - strinse i denti: - Tu resta qui. -.  
La pioggia non avrebbe spento quelle fiamme. Lo sapeva.  
Non erano fiamme che potevano essere spente dalla pioggia.  
\- Scusami. - sorrideva. Ancora. Lo sentiva nella sua voce.  
Catturò il suo sguardo, quegli occhi azzurri.  
\- A proposito, Rin. - una mano si strinse alla sua: - Quei biscotti erano davvero buoni. Grazie. -.  
Non li vide più, quegli occhi azzurri.  
Il corpo di Len si fece troppo pesante.  
Continuò a sostenerlo, a stringerlo contro di sé.  
Scosse la testa.  
\- No... -  
Scosse la testa.  
\- No, tu... -  
Scosse la testa.  
\- Tu ora torni qui. Capito, Len? - un singhiozzo, tanto violento da farle male: - Non ti ho ancora restituito il tuo cuore! Len! Non puoi pretendere che custodisca anche il tuo! Smettila di fare la zucca dispettosa! Non sono un ente di beneficenza! Len! LEN! -  
Affondò il viso tra le fiamme, sul suo petto.  
Nell'aria calda del fuoco, non sentiva più la pioggia battente contro la pelle, il suo respiro.  
Ogni cosa si era fermata in quell'istante freddo avvolto dalle fiamme.  
  


_In questa fredda, piovosa notte  
Non posso vedere la stellata notte di Halloween  
Con le lacrime che correvano lungo le guance della ragazza  
Lei recuperò il suo cuore perduto_

  
  
Il suono ritmico e continuo delle gocce di pioggia s'infranse.  
Un altro suono, regolare e ripetitivo, spezzò l'atmosfera di immobilità.  
Róisín alzò gli occhi, strinse a sé il corpo di fiamme.  
Una figura.  
C'era qualcun altro, in quel cimitero.  
I fuochi fatui scomparvero di colpo, avvolgendo la zona in un'ombra nera allontanata solo dal fuoco tra le sue braccia.  
La ragazza puntò gli occhi su quella figura fermatasi a pochi metri da lei, sulla soglia grigia tra la notte senza luna e le fiamme di un altro mondo.  
Non lo vedeva bene. A stento riusciva a capire  _cosa_  fosse.  
Vide qualcosa guizzare nel buio. Il lembo di un mantello scuro.  
Alzò lo sguardo, cercando il viso di quella persona.  
Le braccia tremarono.  
Due braci ardevano lì dove avrebbero dovuto esserci gli occhi.  
Deglutì, strinse Len ancora di più.  
Sentiva qualcosa di gelido strisciare nelle vene, raffreddandole il sangue. Serrò le labbra, i pugni.  
Le braci brillarono.  
La figura fece un passo avanti, nella zona illuminata.  
Sembrava un giovane. Ma aveva qualcosa di strano. Non solo gli occhi rossi come rubini sporchi di sangue.  
Vide il suo volto: la sua espressione si era fatta stupita.  
Un brivido le scosse le braccia e le attraversò la schiena, quando, dalle labbra schiuse, intravide dei canini bianchi troppo lunghi.  
\- Voi... - quella voce. L'aveva sentita.  
Era un ricordo lontano, lontanissimo. Un ricordo non suo.  
Le dita tra i capelli roventi di Len, premette la sua testa contro il proprio petto, ridusse gli occhi a fessure.  
\- ... potete vedermi? - domandò il giovane, sinceramente sorpreso.  
Róisín deglutì. Oggettivamente, era una domanda assurda, ridicola. Ma aveva capito che non era affatto così. Temeva di sapere chi fosse quella persona.  
Le  _sue_  parole, le parole che, secoli prima, rivolse a Jack O' Lantern ancora le rimbombavano nella mente.  
Insieme al racconto della signora Madre, della leggenda sulla figura del re di Halloween.  
Colui che ingannò il Demonio.  
Lo stupore sul volto della creatura infernale si sciolse in una risata divertita: - Ma certo che potete vedermi. Anche se voi non siete destinata al mio Regno. - un altro passo avanti. Róisín avvolse la vita di Len con un braccio.  
\- Del resto... - rise il demone: - ... siete anche voi sospesa tra la vita e la morte. -.  
Trasalì. Le labbra si schiusero, con un tremito.  
\- Cosa state dicendo...? - sussurrò, cercando di regolare il proprio respiro. Si sentiva soffocare.  
L'altro sbattè le palpebre, di nuovo stupito. Ancora una volta, l'espressione fu rapidamente sostituita da una divertita: - Oh. Quindi il vostro tentativo di suicidio è svanito dalla vostra mente? -.  
 _Qualcosa luccicava debolmente, vicino alla croce._  
Róisín sgranò gli occhi.  
 _Tanti chiodi lunghi un palmo di mano._  
Abbassò lo sguardo, sul suo vestito bianco sporco di fango, vicino al volto troppo caldo di Len.  
 _Ne prese uno. Lo guardò._  
Sul suo vestito bianco incrostato di fango e sangue.  
 _Il cuore faceva male. Troppo male._  
La consapevolezza la pugnalò al cuore.  
 _"Se lo gettassi via... se lo gettassi via, allora..."_  
Quel cuore che Len aveva ritrovato per lei.  
Il suo cuore, vicino a quello di Len.  
\- A giudicare dalla vostra espressione, direi che vi siete ricordata. - il demone era lì, davanti a lei, in ginocchio.  
Róisín sobbalzò, cercò di allontanarsi.  
Ma si sentiva bloccata a terra. E il corpo di Len era troppo pesante per lei. Lo strinse ancora di più, con forza.  
La creatura se ne accorse. Sorrise, pacata: - Comportamento piuttosto peculiare, quello di Jack, non trovate? Talmente egoista da non lasciare andare l'anima di cui si era innamorato. -.  
Róisín sgranò gli occhi, incredula: - Come...? - sussurrò, la voce soffocata.  
\- La vostra non è una ferita mortale. - il demone guardò Len, divertito: - Ma, con il passare del tempo, senza cure, sareste comunque morta per il troppo sangue perso. Il re degli spiriti intrappolati tra la vita e la morte vi è stato vicino, impedendo alla vostra anima di lasciare il vostro corpo con la sua sola presenza. - sorrise, scoprendo i denti acuminati, un sorriso sinistro: - Quando ormai non era più in grado di trattenervi, quando la vostra anima stava per andare nel Regno a cui siete destinata, ha deciso di donarvi il suo cuore. Il cuore di uno spirito vagante, capace di intrappolarvi nella sua stessa condizione. Con il rischio di essere cancellato per sempre. - inclinò la testa di lato, quasi a volerlo rimirare: - Se vi fosse successo qualcosa, il suo cuore sarebbe scomparso. Come se non fosse mai esistito. Né Paradiso, né Inferno, né Limbo. Né reincarnazione. La fine definitiva. -.  
Róisín portò una mano al volto di Len. Gli accarezzò una guancia, incurante delle fiamme.  
Quelle fiamme non le facevano male. Le impedivano solo di vederlo bene come avrebbe voluto.  
\- Il vostro cuore non era mai andato perduto. -  
La ragazza guardò la creatura, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di come la stesse fissando. Cercò di non mostrare alcuna reazione.  
Ma aveva paura.  
Il gelo c'era di nuovo.  
\- Quel che ha fatto Jack non è stato altro che proteggervi fino al momento in cui sareste stata in grado di capirlo e di ritrovarlo. Ritrovarlo, sì. Ma dentro voi stessa. - le labbra del demone si curvarono di nuovo: -  _Romantico_ , non trovate?  _Quasi_  mi dispiace doverlo portare nel mio Regno. -.  
Róisín tremò.  
Aveva visto giusto. Quel demone era giunto per portarsi via Len.  
\- ... so chi siete. - mormorò, senza distogliere lo sguardo, fermo in quegli occhi rossi: - ... l'ho visto nei ricordi di Len. -  
\- Len? -  
\- Ho visto tutto. So tutto. So del vostro patto. Delle tre condizioni. - strinse i denti, ma un gemito sfuggì comunque dalle sue labbra.  
\- La prima volta che ha desiderato strappare la vita ad un vivo. - disse il demone, tranquillo: - Sapeva di essere perduto, oramai. Ha comunque voluto svelarvi la sua vera identità. Probabilmente, voleva che voi lo conosceste davvero. -.  
Un altro singhiozzo.  
Non poteva abbassare lo sguardo. Non poteva. Non doveva.  
\- Ora... - il demone aprì una mano artigliata: - ... è il momento di restituire il cuore a Jack. -.  
Róisín si portò una mano al petto.  
Battevano forte, i due cuori.  
Il suo cuore trasalì, nel rendersi conto di come quella fosse l'unica parte calda del proprio corpo.  
Ancora la stava abbracciando.  
"Voglio il  _tuo_  abbraccio, Len." dovette abbassare gli occhi, fino ad incontrare il suo viso, le fiamme: "Devo restituirti il tuo cuore. Grazie per... per quello che hai fatto per me.".  
Si bloccò.  
"... no." deglutì, gli occhi sgranati: "... non è ancora il momento.".  
Alzò lo sguardo, catturò quegli occhi infernali.  
\- Non te lo porterai via. - sibilò.  
"Tu hai impedito alla mia vita di spezzarsi..." serrò i denti, le labbra: "... non posso permettere che la tua vita venga distrutta.".  
Il giovane ritrasse la mano, colto alla sprovvista.  
\- Prego? - domandò.  
\- Se io gli restituissi il cuore, ora... - mormorò Róisín: - ... tu lo porteresti via. Ma tu non puoi portarlo via. -.  
Ne era sicura.  
C'era qualcosa che le dava quell'assoluta certezza.  
La creatura aggrottò la fronte. Accennò ad una risata, un tentativo di non scoppiarle a ridere in faccia: - Non avevate affermato di aver visto il nostro patto? - domandò: - Jack ha ucciso, senza alcun rimorso, con la volontà di strappare una vita. Si è lasciato riconoscere, durante la notte di Samhain. Come da patto che lui stesso ha accettato, è giunto il momento che mi segua nel mio Regno. -.  
Róisín si morse un labbro.  
Doveva fermarlo. Doveva impedirlo.  
Sapeva di poterlo fare - di doverlo fare -, ma non sapeva  _come_.  
E quello era il Demonio.  
La creatura con cui stava parlando, quella a meno di un metro da lei, che la stava fissando con i suoi occhi di rubino.  
Se avesse sbagliato, Len sarebbe stato perduto per sempre.  
E, forse, anche lei sarebbe stata bruciata dalle fiamme dell'Inferno.  
Quelle stesse fiamme che stavano consumando Len, tra le sue braccia.  
 _\- So che saresti in grado di toccare le fiamme infernali senza riportare alcuna ferita. -_  
Trasalì.  
Sgranò gli occhi.  
Era vero.  
Erano fiamme infernali. E non stava provando alcun dolore. La sua pelle era intatta, candida.  
Avevano ragione.  
 _\- Sii forte, Róisín. Tu ne sei capace. -_  
Avevano ragione.  
 _\- Non aver paura. Mai. -_  
Avevano ragione.  
Non doveva.  
Non ne aveva.  
Poteva.  
\- ... tu non puoi rubare un'anima. -.  
Il demone sbattè le palpebre, visibilmente confuso.  
Róisín non distolse lo sguardo: - Len mi ha donato il suo cuore. Se anche glielo restituissi, la sua anima apparterrebbe a me. E' stato lui a donarmela. E io l'ho accettata. Il cuore è soltanto un simbolo. Non puoi portare la sua anima con te. Perché lui appartiene a me. E io appartengo a lui. Se lui cadrà, cadrò anch'io. Se è vero che la mia anima non è destinata al tuo Regno, allora avresti rubato due anime che non ti appartengono. E questo non era in nessun patto. Questo violerebbe anche l'unica legge a cui  _tu_  devi sottostare. -.  
La creatura sgranò gli occhi, digrignò i denti.  
Róisín non potè impedire al suo cuore di tremare. Ma fu solo un attimo. Non poteva cedere.  
Vide il demone serrare i pugni, il volto contratto in una smorfia d'ira.  
\- E poi... - proseguì lei, decisa: - ... le condizioni erano  _tre_. L'uccidere e il farsi riconoscere erano solo la terza e la prima. C'era anche una seconda condizione che tu stesso hai posto a Len. - gli ricordò.  
Un odore le invase le narici, entrò nei suoi polmoni, quasi soffocandola. Somigliava alla puzza delle uova marce.  
Zolfo.  
Le fiamme che avvolgevano Len si scurirono. Aumentò la presa su di lui, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quel volto demoniaco.  
\- Lui sapeva a cosa stava andando incontro, uccidendo e svelandosi. Lo sapeva.  _Ed era felice._  -  
Il sorriso di Len era svanito di rado, per brevi istanti. Quando guardava lei, era sempre sulle sue labbra, sincero e luminoso.  
Anche tra le fiamme.  
\- Prima ancora di sporcare il suo pugnale di sangue... - capì, il cuore batteva con forza, deciso: - ... nel momento esatto in cui ha scelto di sacrificarsi per me, di perdere ogni cosa perché io vivessi libera, è stato perdonato per il male che ha fatto. Prima ancora di commettere quel delitto che l'avrebbe condannato, la sua anima era stata perdonata. Se anche Len morisse davvero, non sarebbe nel tuo Regno che andrebbe! -.  
Il demone si alzò, come colpito violentemente.  
Il suo volto era livido, i denti scoperti, quasi volesse attaccarla.  
Róisín non si lasciò spaventare, stavolta.  
Sapeva di stare dicendo la verità.  
Sapeva di aver vinto.  
\- Len non ti appartiene! - esclamò, decisa: - Né ora né mai! Quindi, vattene! -.  
\- E' questo ciò che vuoi? - la voce della creatura era roca, bassa, disumana. La sentiva nella mente, come sussurrata vicino al suo orecchio: - Condannarlo ancora a vagare in eterno? E a lasciarti morire, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per te? -  
\- Lui mi ha ridato la vita. - disse Róisín, la mano corse a stringere quella di Len: - Io la ridarò a lui. Un morto sul confine. Una viva sul confine. Lo seguirò. Lo seguirò per secoli, se sarà necessario. - inspirò a fondo: - Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto, non si libererà di me tanto facilmente. Voglio renderlo felice. Voglio che  _viva_  insieme a me. E, se questo significa rinunciare alla mia natura umana, se significa essere scacciata da chi vive, allora lo accetterò. Io vivrò, sì, ma non come umana. - strinse il ragazzo a sé: - Non sono già più un essere umano. Ma sono viva. -.  
L'aveva capito.  
Né viva, né morta. Un'anima e un corpo vivi nel Limbo. Il cuore di uno spirito errante, durante la notte di Samhain.  
Poteva tornare un essere umano, se l'avesse voluto.  
Ma aveva scelto di non farlo. Di vivere con chi le aveva ridato la vita.  
Afferrò il bastone di Jack, la lama ancora scoperta, il sangue lavato via dalla pioggia. Lo conficcò nel terreno fangoso, tracciò una linea verticale, poi una orizzontale, sovrapposta.  
Un urlo le invase la testa, Róisín alzò lo sguardo, verso il demone che arretrava, furioso, ferito.  
\- Vattene e lasciaci stare! - ripeté la ragazza: - Non ti apparteniamo! -.  
Un lampo attraversò le nuvole, d'innanzi ai suoi occhi, abbagliandola per un istante.  
Un tuono scosse il cielo, rimbombando come un terremoto, staccando la volta celeste, facendola precipitare.  
Róisín si gettò su Len, coprendolo dal cielo che cadeva su di loro.  
Quando il boato scomparve, la ragazza guardò in alto: il cielo era ancora lassù. Nulla era precipitato sopra di loro.  
Si guardò intorno, il cuore che batteva forte: il demone era scomparso.  
Sotto di lei, le fiamme erano scomparse. L'unica cosa che avvolgeva Len era il fango, pian piano lavato dalla pioggia fitta.  
Esitante, Róisín si ritrasse, lasciando il ragazzo disteso a terra.  
Era lì.  
Le fiamme erano scomparse.  
Il Demonio era scomparso.  
E lui era lì.  
Lei era lì.  
Era davvero...  
Tutto era davvero...  
Pianse, lasciando che le lacrime le scavassero nelle guance. Gridò, lasciando che la puzza di zolfo nei suoi polmoni fosse sostituita da quello del fango, dell'erba bagnata, della pioggia, del freddo notturno. Singhiozzò, lasciando che i cuori battessero, liberi da tutto.  
La pioggia si fece meno fitta.  
Le gocce erano sempre più rade.  
Finché non smisero del tutto di cadere.  
Róisín ansimò, gli occhi le facevano male. Sentiva dolore ovunque.  
Ma era felice.  
Era felice come non lo era mai stata.  
Il suo cuore batteva forte, tanto forte.  
Con un sorriso, portò una mano al petto, spingendo appena. Un istante dopo, qualcosa di giallo brillava nella sua mano chiusa a pugno.  
\- Len... - rise, avvicinandosi a lui: - ... stavi dimenticando questo! -.  
Premette il pugno contro il suo petto, lo aprì. La luce gialla scomparve.  
Róisín sorrise: - Mi sa che l'ho un po' contaminato con i miei ricordi... - ridacchiò: - ... spero ti vada bene lo stesso. Anche se non sono granché interessanti. -.  
Un'altra luce.  
La ragazza alzò lo sguardo.  
La linea dell'orizzonte si era tinta di rosso.  
"L'alba!" capì, sgranando gli occhi.  
Tornò a guardare Len.  
Sorrideva.  
Non aveva mai smesso di sorridere.  
Gli accarezzò una guancia. Stavolta lo vedeva bene. Vedeva la sua pelle chiara, la sentiva calda sotto le sue dita.  
\- Devo fare alcune cose. - gli disse, in un sussurro: - Tu riposa. Stanotte tornerò qui. Non pensare di non presentarti. -.  
Forse era stata un'allucinazione.  
Ma le era parso che il sorriso di Len si fosse accentuato.  
La luce dell'alba illuminò il cimitero, le ombre delle tombe, delle croci e della chiesetta si allungarono. Len non aveva ombra; la luce lo attraversò, rischiarando il suo corpo e facendolo brillare, come i diamanti sulla sua cintura.  
Un istante dopo, Len era scomparso.  
Róisín sorrise.  
Si alzò.  
Le gambe le facevano male. Tutto il corpo le faceva male. Ma non le importava.  
\- Forza, Rin... - mormorò: - ... ci sono alcune cose da sistemare. -.  
  


_Il ragazzo zucca  
brillò e scomparve  
quella figura è sicuramente... Jack O' Lantern_

  
  
_Narra la leggenda che, durante la notte di Halloween, gli spiriti intrappolati tra il regno dei vivi e quello dei morti vaghino senza meta.  
Tra di loro vi è Jack O' Lantern, il corrotto ma astuto fabbro irlandese che riuscì ad ingannare il Demonio per ben due volte.  
Il Re di Halloween, che ha fatto della zucca il suo stemma, quella stessa zucca che porta il suo nome e che lo allontana dai vivi.  
Insieme alla sua corte, Jack O' Lantern vaga, regnando sulla notte di Samhain.  
Vaga, con la sua corte, con la sua Regina.  
Forse, un giorno, il suo errare finirà.  
Narra la leggenda che la cosa non gli importi affatto.  
Finché la sua Regina rimarrà con lui, allora potrà dirsi vivo, ovunque egli sia.  
Narra la leggenda che la Regina di Halloween sia molto più dispettosa e testarda del suo Re._   
  


_Prego, prendine una  
So che ti piacciono ancora  
Stanotte, la tua adorabile zucca...  
  
Eh?_

* * *

 

 

× I [will-o'-the-wisp](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will-o'-the-wisp), o [fuochi fatui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fuoco_fatuo), scientificamente parlando, sono delle fiammelle generate da alcuni gas rilasciati dai resti organici (corpi umani compresi) durante la decomposizione; nell'antichità, essi venivano generalmente scambiati per fantasmi. Altri nomi con cui vengono chiamati nel folklore inglese/irlandese, sono _hinkypunk_ , _hobby lantern_  e _jack o' lantern_.

 

* * *

 

 

E si giunge quindi alla conclusione di questa minilong alias oneshot-troppo-lunga, in un tripudio di deliri mistici - credo che mai come ora questa definizione calzi a pennello -, buoni sentimenti cioccolatosi _à la_ Disney e favoletta simil-religiosa o forse no. Vi sconsiglio di mangiare dolci, dopo aver letto questo capitolo.  ~~Se siete sopravvissuti.~~  
  
Non so se io sia riuscita a proseguire bene la struttura song-fic (anche perché, se ve lo state chiedendo, sì, la frase di chiusura del capitolo è la prima strofa della canzone. (!)) e, soprattutto, spero davvero di aver trattato tutte le tematiche delicate nel modo più giusto possibile.  
  
Grazie a chiunque abbia letto. m(_ _)m

 


End file.
